If Only I Could Take The Pain Away
by yacena23
Summary: Brooke is a WWE diva who's life is never short of drama.   nothing else i can say without giving out all the secrets that will be revealed throughout the story! check it out please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I just wanted say this is my first story. I am excited!**

**I am also new to the fanfiction world, now I am addicted! thanks to FansofCenaton for introducing me to this. Review please!**

**good or bad just review! tell me if I should just stick to reviewing and leave the writing to you amazing writers! **

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**BROOKES POV**

I was sitting in my home in Dallas, TX. About to relax on my first day off in months. I just landed on a midnight flight to home sweet home. What job you ask doesn't give a day off and has me landing so late? Well I work for none other than the WWE. Yep I am a diva be jealous! haha I am not really that arrogant. I started wrestling at 16 and made it to the "Big Leagues" at 17. I am the youngest diva in history. Been doing this for 14 years Started in 1997 so I was there for pretty much everything. Wrestling is in my blood. My grandfather and uncle are in the WWE Hall of Fame. I grew up backstage, hint to why I love this company so much. I grew up with girls be ready to swoon, Ted dibiase, Cody Runnels(Rhodes), and Randy Orton! Also Stephanie and I were known for our prank wars backstage lol good times! That's my childhood well the good from it.

But soon I would start my career and we would go our separate ways for awhile. When I first started, I didn't have any friends they all hated me! I guess the Divas weren't to happy that I had become Womens Champion just two weeks in. So I Started hanging out with Shawn the heart break kid himself. Which led to Hunter, Nash, Scott, Waltmen. I started to hang with the "kliq". Then came in Dwayne "Rock", Austin, Undertaker and Kane who are actually really sweet once you get to know them. yep those are my boys! But finally after two years of just being around boys I found divas who liked me! Trish and Amy(Lita) are my best friends. It was refreshing having them come into my life. Even though Amy would bring the hardys , Adam(edge), and Christian into my life, more boys! lol but love them all. Trish was the social one so I would soon befriend Stacy, Torrie, Lisa(Victoria), and mickie. that was more than enough I sorta have major trust issues. as years past all my friends would retire or move on to a different company. But I still had Ted, Cody, and Randy as always. also hunter and steph when they were around. Oh and how I could I forget John. Some thing else for you girls to swoon over Cena is actually my ex. We dated for two years but we just fell out of love and remain good friends. I almost forgot who saved me from completely going crazy from those four guys is my girl Maryse! Hey I had to have one girl to hang out with on the road. So here I am a nine time womens champion, two time intercontinental Champion, and one time world tag team champion(w/Trish) finally having a day off and ready to watch my soaps.

**No ones Pov**

Brooke was drinking her propel and eating raspberries finally settling in when *DING DONG* the doorbell rang "who the hell is at my door at 2 in the fucking morning" she mumbled to herself. She got to the door debating on if she was actually going to open the door or pretend she wasn't home. She started thinking that it could be one of her four brothers surprising her if they found out she was home. frustrated with that thought she sighed. She loved her brothers they practically raised each other with their dad being a drug dealing abusive pig who beat on Brook and her mom. Also with their mom being a drunk who loved that abusive pig. Brooke's mom had chosen him over her and kicked Brooke out of the house at 16 years old. That's what pushed to follow her uncles footsteps and went to wrestle in the independent circuit. *DING DONG* the doorbell ringing again brought her out of her thoughts. She finally decided to open the door not knowing how much trouble and pain it was going to cause her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review? ****J**** Good or bad I can handle it.**

**Chapter 2**

**No ones pov**

Brooke was shocked at who was at her door. None other than one of her best friends wives Samantha Orton. Brooke just stared at her in total confusion.

"Hello earth to Brooke! Are you just going to stare at me all night and not let me in! I do have your God daughter in my arms!" Sam said in frustrated and annoyed tone. Snapping her out of her thoughts. She had just noticed the sleeping Alanna in her arms. "umm yeah sorry come in" feeling a little dumb for just staring. Sam walked in and asked where she could put Alanna "upstairs third door on your right" Brooke watched Sam go up the stairs still in shock "why is she here" she mumbled to herself. Sam and her have always had a good relationship. They respect each other for Randy's sake. But it doesn't mean they like each other. Sam never liked the fact that Randy and Brooke dated in their teenage years for a year. They broke up when she started wrestling but remained best friends. She also hated the fact that deep down inside she knew that Brooke could make him as happy as she could if not more. Which is why Brooke couldn't get out of shock in why she was there. " Oh God what if her and randy got into a fight! I can't handle this what if I cause a divorce!" Brooke said in a frantic tone.

"we didn't get into a fight" Sam said scaring Brooke she Didn't even hear her come down.

"Not to be rude but then Sam why are you here?"

"I am here because it is time you be a God mother"

"ok what do you need so bad to fly all the way to Dallas?"

"I can't take care of her anymore you need to"

"Well I am off for a week, I can take care her you sick?" Brooke said with a hint of excitement she loved that little girl.

"No I mean forever" Sam said in a sad and guilty tone.

"What do you mean forever?" Brooke said confused

" I mean I can't do it anymore! Being Randy's wife and her mother!"

What was her problem she has a gorgeous daughter and was married to Randy Fucking Orton was the first thought that popped in Brookes head she would never let randy know how amazing he was it would make his already big ego even bigger.

"You can not just leave her Sam! She is not a dog you can just dump on somebody else! Also randy is always good to you!"

The thought to 15 years ago came rushing through Brookes head.

*_flashback*_

She was coming home from a late night of wrestling training. The dream she was never going to live. She could never leave her mother. Brooke was all she had left. Her three older brothers Terrell, Brandon, and James had gone off to college or started their careers. Matthew who was a year older ran away and moved in with some friends. He couldn't handle living in the house of hell. He would always try to tell Brooke to get out of there but she couldn't leave her mom as long as she stayed with that SOB of father. She walked into her "home" only to find her mom beaten but worse then the times before. "MA!" she ran to pick her up and take her upstairs to clean the cuts and ice the bruises as she did every night. Still struggling to get her off the floor Brookes dad walked in. "Leave the slut on the floor where she belongs!" Brooke glared at her father knowing that he was high again. "Well you married that slut, so what standards does that give you?" she regretted her smart ass comment the minute it came out. Next thing she knows she feels a hard slap across her face. "I am going to teach to respect me!" her father snarled at her. As he was walking towards her to beat her up as he always did. Brooke usually prepared herself for the hard blows, but this time was different Brooke got back up and all she saw was red! When she had finally gotten her mind cleared she realized that she was being handcuffed by the cops. Looking up from the ground she saw her mother crying over her fathers broken body screaming at her. "Never come back! You not welcome here! You ruin everything!" Brooke spent the night in jail. She couldn't believe that her own mother didn't want her. Feeling dead inside.

*_end of flashback*_

She was not going to let Sam do this to Alanna. She did not want her to feel the same pain she did. The pain that never truly goes away. To have your mother just push you aside. Going through life being the best just you can get her attention again. Even though you say you do not care. Truth is no matter how many titles won or magazine covers graced is not enough. The one person you want acceptance from is the one who left. She had to stop Sam! "You don't think this is hard for me Brooke!" Sam said in tears.

"I know Randy loves me! But I am not any good to them anymore! I can't do this. I am trusting you to raise her Brooke and help randy heal." Sam said as she was walking towards the door. Brooke grabbed her arm to stop her. "You can't do this Sam you Can't just leave her here with me and walk away! You have to wait for randy to come home and tell him goodbye yourself, you at least owe him that much!" Brooke said with her voice full of venom. Sam pushed Brooke and said "Your not changing my mind!" Sam ran outside to her car and slamming the door. Brooke followed and was banging on the car window screaming "Sam don't do this please!" over and over until she sped off. Brooke fell to her knees on her front lawn crying and thinking how badly this was going to hurt randy and Alanna. She finally got the strength to get up and go back into her house. She walked into the house slamming the door, kicking a wall and threw a vase across the room. Snapping her out of her anger she heard sobbing. She turned to see Alanna crying and scared. "Hey sweetie did Auntie Brooke scare you?" she nodded her pretty little head. "I am so sorry" Brooke said as she walked over to pick her up and sat at the end of the stairs rubbing her back to sooth her back to sleep. "Is mommy coming back?" those words broke Brookes heart. She just held her and rocked her for what felt like hours. Once she saw that she had fallen asleep, she got up and put her in her bed not wanting her to wake up alone or scared. Tomorrow morning she was going to make the phone call she had been dreading for hours. She was going to call Randy. But for now she was going to hold this precious little angel in her arms and attempt at getting some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts! **

**Changes pov's a few times so pay attention!**

**Review please and thank you!**

**Own No one But Brooke**

**Chapter 3**

**Brooks POV**

I woke up to Alanna jumping on top of me screaming "wake up! wake up!" I fluttered my eyes open to this sweet little girl. How could Sam leave those gorgeous blue eyes? "ok ok I am up. What's wrong?" "I am hungry." I chuckled at her if I don't eat I might die expression. "ok what do you want sweetie" "Pancakes wait no chocolate chip pancakes!" she said with a huge grin on her face. Like she wasn't hyper enough but oh well. "ok well lets go make some then." "I can help?" her eyes widened with such excitement. I nodded. "Yay! Mommy never let me help says I make mess." "Well you can help at Auntie Brookes house but shhh it will be our secret" I cursed myself at that last statement I had just given her hope that Sam was coming back to keep a secret from. What am I saying Alanna is to young to understand. Or is she? I mean she is really smart for her age. I shook my thoughts out of my head and went to go make breakfast with her.

**No ones POV**

Brooke and Alanna Had just finished up eating and were looking at the mess in the kitchen. They just could not stop laughing. Especially Alanna because the mess was not even her fault. Brooke was cursed with being clumsy she tripped over air! She had fallen so many times that pancake batter was everywhere. Thank God she was by some miracle balanced in the ring. But all the laughter had come to a halt when Alanna had mentioned when her mother was going to come back. That would bring Brooke Back to reality that she needed to stop stalling and call Randy.

**Brookes POV**

I was just finishing up the dishes, while alanna was in the living room watching cartoons. I went over to the counter and picked up my phone. I looked over at Alanna to make sure she was to consumed by the tv to pay attention to my conversation. I took a deep breath and dialed *phone ringing*

"Hey babe"

"Hey…" I almost shed a tear hearing him call me by our nickname. We have been saying it to each other since we were kids. But I just couldn't say it back this wasn't exactly a friendly phone call.

"Alright what's wrong? Spill!" Damn he knows me so well..

"Where are you?"

"About to get on a plane to see my two girls" he sounded so excited "But your avoiding my question"

"Change your ticket to land in Dallas." ok I chickened out I could not tell him this over the phone.

"Brooke what's wrong? Are you ok? What happen?" He was so concerned great now he thinks I am dying or something!

"Randy I am fine I just need you here" I was practically begging at this point I didn't want to tell him over the phone.

"Brooke what's wrong! Is it Dan? That bastard the minute you come home he bothers you!" Oh damn he was mad now. Dan is my ex husband, as you can see randy is not a fan of his. But that is another story for another time.

"No Randy it is not Dan I Haven't heard from him in months."

"Well then what is it then? You better have a good reason why I would leave Alanna a day I could spend with her."

"Alanna is here"

"What Why?"

"She stayed the night"

"What is Sam doing in Dallas?"

"umm it is just Alanna. Look Randal Keith Orton would you just fly down here damnit! Ill explain everything when you here!" That came out meaner than intended but I didn't want to tell him over the phone!

"Ok Ill be there tonight" I hung up my phone and went to go watch cartoons with Alanna.

**Randys POV**

I just changed my plane ticket to reroute to Dallas. Brooke had used my whole name, which she knew I hated and only used it to annoy me or when she meant business and I am positive that this was serious. I had so many questions in my head right now. Why was Alanna with Brooke? Where was Sam? Why wouldn't Brooke tell me something about Sam…Oh my God Brooke is Alanna's god mother which means if Sam got hurt or…No I can't think that way. I have to shake those thoughts out of my head. Just breath and Brooke will explain everything when I get there.

**Brookes POV**

I was helping Alanna draw pictures for randy. She was so excited that her daddy was coming home. Her gorgeous blue eyes lit up with joy when I told her. I couldn't help but smile at her. Again I ask how could Sam leave her. She's not even mine and all I want to do is hold her close and never let go. I heard someone pulling into the driveway I went to go look and saw an unfamiliar car. It must be Randy's rental. I went go open the door when I saw randy practically running in. I must have really scared him on the phone. "Brooke what.." but before he could get the words out Alanna came running to him. "Daddy!" "Hey how is my little princess" "good Auntie Brooke and I were drawing pictures and we mad some for you come see!"

"Sam's ok" I blurted out before Alanna dragged him towards the table to see the pictures. I could see the concern in his eyes thinking something bad may have happen to Sam. He nodded and followed Alanna.

I watched Randy and Alanna the rest of the night. He loved her so much. She had changed him for the better. When she was born Randy had changed his focus and was more mature about things now. To bad she couldn't fix his ego. Lol actually her being so darn cute made it bigger. In randy's words "I am sexy so it was only natural that I have a gorgeous girl like her" I mean it is the truth my best friend is sexy. But again I will never tell him then his ego will be so big I wouldn't be able to breathe in the same room! Alanna and him look so happy. I can't do this I can't break his heart their hearts. Damn Sam leaving me to do her dirty work! I swear next time I see that girl I am breaking bones! After a few hours randy had put Alanna down for bed. I heard him coming down the stairs I know he was just putting it off for alanna's sake. Well here goes nothing.

**No ones POV**

"Alright Brooke no more bullshitting what the hell is going on?"

"Sit down" Randy nodded and sat next to Brooke on the couch. He could tell she was nervous. So he took her hands and lifted her chin to look at him and asked "What's going on Brooke"

"Sam is gone"

"what do you mean gone? You said she was ok?"

"She is.." Brook quickly answered cursing herself at her poor choice of words. "she left randy"

"Left where"

"I don't know she didn't tell me"

"well did you try calling her?"

"Randy she said that she couldn't be a mother and a wife anymore"

"What" Randy said confused

"She left Alanna for me to raise with you" randy dropped Brookes hands and started pacing around the room. They were in silence for about an hour before Brooke broke it "Randy say something your freaking me out" he stopped and looked at her "Your freaking out! My Wife left me out of no where! She leaves our daughter with you! She walks out on our family! Brooke I am beyond Fucking freaking out here!" Randy had snapped and punched the wall and then slid down on the nearest one placing his head in his arms between his knees looking down at the floor. Brooke knelt down in front of him placing her hands on his shoulders. "randy look at me" he reluctantly lifted his head up and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. "I'm sorry" it was the only thing Brooke could think to say right now. Randy responded by pulling her into a hug. She quickly hugged him back knowing this is what he needed right now not words. Her heart broke into pieces when she felt his warm tears fall against her skin. Randy never cried well at least not in front of people. This is what Brooke and him have in common. They both think that tears are a waste of time. But sometimes the pain just hurts to damn much. "What did I do wrong?" was all randy could mumble into Brookes shoulder. "Its going to be ok Randy it has to be" It has to be ok for Alannas sake, I'm not going to let her feel the pain I felt. Was the thought running through Brookes mind while she held a broken hearted Randy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Own nobody but Brooke**

**Chapter 4**

**Brookes POV**

It had been a few days since I told Randy. He has basically been attached to the hip with alanna. Like he was scared she was going to disappear like Sam. They have been staying at my place. Randy wasn't ready to face the house he called home with Sam. I called Vince and explained everything to him. He said he understood and to take the time we needed. But I had to do a promo next week via satellite. He couldn't have two big stars as Randy and I missing at the same time. I agreed, everything went smoothly which is surprising. Vince and I are known for being at each others throats. We respect the hell out of each other but we never agree. I chuckled thinking about all the fight we've had. I remember being so excited when he told me that we were going to put our rivalry on screen. I got to kick his ass and get paid for it. Lol good times. Snapping me out of my thoughts I smelt breakfast. But I wasn't out of bed yet so who..Oh God Randy. I better go check if anything has set fire yet.

**No ones POV**

Brooke rushed downstairs to see Randy putting breakfast on the table but the kitchen was full of smoke. "ok so I burned the biscuits but the eggs and pancakes made it" Randy shrugged and that at least I tried face.

"Randy what were thinking? Last time you tried to cook you started a grease fire. Then you poured water onto the grease fire"

"One making breakfast isn't that obvious? Two what the hell kind of fire doesn't go out with water!"

"You mean attempting"

"Hey I think I did alright"

"Tell that to the burnt biscuits babe" Brooke said as she grabbed some eggs and pancake that looked eatable

**Randys POV**

I smiled at hearing her call me babe again. She hasn't said it in days. I guess she feels that it would remind me of Sam but that our thing and hearing her say made me feel like everything was going to be ok. But I do I get over the fact that my wife left me? How do I get over her leaving our daughter? I have to I'm Randy Orton I don't mope around. I wasn't going to let brooke think I needed to be taken care of. "Randy..Randy..RANDY!" I snapped my head to Brooke yelling my name. "uhh sorry was just thinking" "you've been going to lala land a lot lately. Those voices in your head becoming real viper" I glared at her "Haha babe your so funny should be a comedian" "I know right! Alanna still sleeping?" "yeah I should go wake her to eat"

**Brookes POV**

It seemed that things were going back to normal. But I knew better. He was only pretending to be ok not wanting anybody to see him weak. Its what I did.

*_flashback* _

_**FYI THIS IS BEFORE RANDY MET SAM & B4 JOHN&BROOKE**_

I felt like my hearts had been ripped out and stomped on. Here I was just staring at my brother Matthews house full of my friends. They always stayed at his place when we were in town. He didn't mind actually got twin beds for every room just for them. I was suppose to be at my house with my husband but that didn't go as planned. "alright brooke you can do this be strong" I said to myself before walking in. I chuckled at the sight I saw. Jeff, Matt, Adam, and Christian were playing beer pong. Hunter was making fun of Shawn as always. John and Randy were in one of their "arguments". Jericho, Amy and Lisa were telling road stories. Matthew was hitting on Trish. "In your dreams Matthew" He glared at me "Aren't you suppose to be home with your husband?" Trish chuckled and came to give me a hug. "Hate to agree with Mr NO game but he's right. Why you here?" Matthew had this smug look on his face until he realized what Trish called him "Hey!" I chuckled "Hey I know why you're here you just missed me so much! Dan can't do it like Trish Stratus!" I smiled. Ok here it goes might as well get it over with. "No one can and your looking at a soon to be divorced women" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Ok I may have said that to loud. "oh come on you guys look shocked. None of you liked him anyways" Amy stepped up looking concerned "Brooke what happen?" "Nothing that matters. I'm free and ready to party!" "oh I am going to love Single Brooke" Lisa said as she put her arm around her and pulled her towards the beer pong game. It was a little past 2:30 now and everyone was going to bed. I was just getting off the phone with Ted and Cody they had heard the news from I'm guessing Trish she was always so worried, But they just wanted to make sure I was ok. Ted was harder to convince he was ready to get on a plane and come see me! Ugh I just wanted sleep. But as soon as I got to my room I saw that it wasn't Lisa I was sharing with. Randy was sat on my bed waiting. I shut the door knowing what was coming.

"don't do this Randy"

"Brooke don't try and pretend your ok in front of me. I can see the pain in your eyes. What happen?"

"Randy please.."

"Look at me" I looked at him in his icy blue eyes and told him what I knew he wanted to know.

"He was having an affair" his eyes flashed with anger and concern

"Brooke I am so sorry" he said as he pulled me into a hug. I couldn't hold it in anymore tears fell down my cheeks like a flash flood. Damn Randy this exactly what I didn't want to do I didn't want to feel the pain. I cant handle this I have to do something. "Randy make me forget" He looked down into my hazel eyes knowing exactly what I meant. "Brooke I don't think.." "Randy please" He wiped my tears and bend his head down pressing his lips against mine and leading me over to the bed.

The next morning I woke up to heavy metal music blasting. Noticing randy was next to me I figured it was him. I got up to go see him and realized everybody else were still asleep. Damn heavy sleepers. I walked into the home gym only to find randy beating the hell out of a poor dummy. I turned off the music and walked over to him. Randy turned around to yell at who ever interrupted him but realized it was me and stopped. He knows better. "Randy about last night.." he raised his hand to stop me. "Brooke.." his words trailed as soon as he saw who I saw standing at the door.

"I would like to speak to my wife alone" Dan snarled at Randy

"Soon to be ex-wife." Dan chuckled

"Yeah we will see about that"

"She doesn't want to see you" Randy growled he was now in front of me but still had a tight grip on my arm. Like he was scared that I was going to go back to him. Like I always did. But not this time after I gave him a second chance he blew it!

"Fuck you! She can speak for herself!" oh no this was going to get bad fast

"Fuck me sorry I don't swing that way. But its ok right? I mean you will find someone else soon. You sure as hell never let Brookes side of the bed get cold" Randy shot one of his famous smirks. Dan responded by taking a swing at Randy. That was a big mistake on his part. Next I see is Randy on top of him throwing punches back and forth! "Randy stop your going to kill him! Randy!" Thank God Hunter and Shawn had woken up and heard me. They pulled Randy off but not before they both gave Dan a kick in the ribs. I had to chuckle at that. Matt and Jeff came in and picked up Dan to throw him out. I didn't even want to think what they were going to do. Adam came running in with a baseball bat, Christian with a frying pan and John with a Lamp. "What happen! What's going on?" We all laughed at them and they just stared in confusion. Jericho came in took a look and mumbled "jackasses" once he realized he woke up for no reason. Yep those were my boys always protecting me. Especially Randy.

*_end of flashback*_

Yeah Dan was the Ex that was bad for me but I just couldn't stay away. Till this day he is trying to get me back. Randy has always been there for me either to talk, make me laugh, meaningless sex, or to just hold me he was there. Now it was my turn to be there for him. But I needed help to get him to talk. I knew just the person to call. I got my phone and dialed *phone ringing* "Hello" "Hey John I need a favor"

**Next chapter: **

**How can John help Randy?**

**something comes in the mail that is going to bring Brooke into reality.**

**Old friend of Brookes visits and will have a surprising affect on john!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! means so much :)**

**Keep them coming! **

**I own nobody but Brooke&the old friend!**

**Chapter 5**

**Randys POV**

I woke up to giggling across the hall. I sighed in frustration it felt like I Had just fallen asleep. Maybe because I had. I haven't been sleeping much lately. I got up to see what was going on. It was coming from Brookes room. I stood at her door just watching and smiling at what I saw. Brook was doing Alannas hair and telling her how gorgeous she was and how all the boys will love her. Over my dead body I thought. Alanna was just giggling she looked so happy. "Daddy you like my hair?" She asked when she noticed me. "Its just like Auntie Brookes!" "I love it" I said as I walked over to her picking her up and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You looked pretty too babe" "Randy I'm wearing a jogging suit." I looked at her up and down and licked my lips "Casual but sexy" I smirked. "Shut up" she said as she jokingly punched me. "Hey I'm with child!" The doorbell rang bringing us out of are laughter. "Ill get it" I said as I put Alanna down. "NO! umm I mean ill go its ok" She ran to go open the door. I wonder who's there that she doesn't want me to know about?

**No ones POV**

Brooke went to go answer the door cursing herself. She has been doing that a lot lately. "He is going to know something is going on now great job Brooke" She mumbled to herself. "Awe shit!" She said as she missed the last two steps of the stairs and fell. Like said before thank God she had balance in the ring. She got up and finally went to answer the door.

"I heard a bang. Did you fall again?" He chuckled

"Shut up John" Brooke said as she glared at him.

"Hey is that any way to treat your guest" He said pretending to be hurt as he shut the door and pulled brooke into a hug. "Forgive me? I wont make fun of you anymore." he said as he pulled away to show her his puppy dog eyes.

"How could I stay mad at you" John grinned

"You can't I'm just to Damn good looking"

"Oh God I already have Randy's ego now yours too!" he chuckled

"How is he?"

"He seems fine."

"and you?"

"I'm good why wouldn't I be?"

"Brooke your going to be raising some else's kid. Its kind of a big deal."

"John I called you for Randy."

And I'm here for him and you." He pulled her into another hug she laid her head on his chest and hugged back.

"Are you two back together?" Randy said curious on what he just walked in on. Brooke and John pulled apart.

"Where is Alanna and no" Brooke could see the disappointment on Johns face as she said that. Not that he wanted her back. He just felt guilty. He fought so hard to get her to let him. Her parents and Dan did some real damage. Only for him to go and break her heart again. But Brooke didn't blame him. They had a good two years. They just weren't in love anymore and no use in pretending they were. She blamed being in love for her pain. After John she swore no more. That it was just Family friends and career.

"She is paying dress up"

"My closet?" Brooke chuckled

"Yeah I hope you don't mind" Randy smiled

"Nope Ill go and help"

**Randys POV**

"So man what are you doing here if its not brooke?" I said as I gave him a man hug.

"haha Randy your hilarious!" I smirked "came to visit that's all"

"Cool" I said. Brooke better not have told him anything. She know how I hate people knowing my personal life. Ill tell john when I'm good and ready to. Besides shes the same why I am. She always expresses her opinions but never feelings.

**Brookes POV**

I was drawing with Alanna while Randy and John were playing xbox. Yes they were playing xbox! John would hint to Randy that he would always be there for him. Randy would nod and change the subject. Ugh he was just going to pretend everything was fine! *Doorbell* "Ill get it" I said. As if anybody else was going to get anyways. *rolling eye*

**No ones POV**

As Brooke answered the door she screamed "ahhhhhhh" with excitement and hugged the person.

"miss me much?" she chuckled

"Reemz what are you doing here?"

"I was in town decided to visit" she said while walking in.

"Well randy is here with alanna and john. You never got to meet him right?"

"Nope was in college when you guys dated."

"Oh right well you will love him more than you love his wrestling character" Reema was one of brookes oldest friends. Her only friend at home. Like said before her child hood wasn't the best. So she would go on the road as much as possible with her uncle when there was no school. But brooke rarely got to see reema with her busy schedule.

"hey look who is here!" brooke sounded so happy

"Hey reema" randy said. Reema waved and smiled.

"Im guessing this is the adorable alanna." she knelt down to shake her hand. "your drawings are pretty" alanna giggled and thanked her. Reema stood back up. "who knew randy Orton could make such a cute kid?"

"Thank you. Wait what? Hey!" randy glared at her

"I'm kidding don't be giving me that viper glare" then they started a staring contest.

"Ok children! Sorry john this is reema if you haven't got that yet"

"John Cena if you didn't know already" he said as he shook her hand. What the hell was that? They both thought once their hands released.

"umm I know whoo you are" Reema stuttered out. She was freaking out in the inside. Oh my God was that a spark I felt when he shook my hand! No it cant be he is brookes ex! But oh my he is so much Hotter in person.

"So how have you been reema?" Randy said snapping her out of he thoughts.

"I'm good you?"

"I'm always great" this worried Brooke. He was trying to convince himself that he was ok.

"Umm Reemz lets go in the kitchen and catch up." brooke said as she pulled her towards the kitchen.

"ok whats going on brooke? If its one of your pranks count me out! That's you and stephs thing. I would like to live!" Brooke chuckled

"No pranks today. Your not going to believe what happen!" brooke explained everything that sam did.

"She just left her!"

"Yep I told you you weren't going to believe it."

"What a bitch. I mean how do you leave that precious girl."

"I know"

"I can't believe that you let her walk out of here!"

"Oh yeah because I should have killed her with her daughter upstairs. Then get sent to prison. Leave alanna for Randy alone. Can you imagine the poor girls teenage years, he will have her locked in her room like a jail sell." Reema laughed

"ok well killing her no. but you could have let her know why you name is jawbreaker Brooke!" she smiled softly at her nickname. She was known for her right hooks. She was proud that she could defend herself and everyone knew not to mess with her but she didn't like the fact that she has anger problems. She been trying to control it for years.

"Ill remember that" brooke replied

"So what are you going to do?"

"Taking it day by day. Like today John and I are taking alanna to the zoo. Randy knows I told john. He is pissed so I guess he is not going as a protest"

"Classic randy" reema chuckled ughhh wa the thought going through brookes head. Randy never let her get away with pretending everything is fine. He is being such a hypocrite! I need to get him alone was her next thought. Then a smile appeared on her face. "hey reemz you wanna go to the zoo?"

"umm yeah sure I miss hanging with you and alanna is adorable"

"about that I mean just you and john take alanna. I need time with randy."

"umm are you.." before reema could get the words out John walked in. "Don't mind me im just getting a drink" he said as he was leaning in the fridge to grab one while looking at reema in the corner of his eye. Damn shes beautiful was the thought running through his head.

"hey john change of plans today. Its going to be you and reemz taking alanna."

"ok cool ill go get alanna ready'

"Brooke are you sure"

"reemz youll love john he is a blast to hang out with"

"ok if you insist" Reema was really excited deep down

"I insist! Go have fun please"

"Ok"

**Brookes POV**

I was at the door waving bye as John, Reema, and Alanna drove off. I walked back to see randy on his phone. "Randy" nothing "Randy" great he was going to give me the silent treatment. I sat down next to him thinking. "Randy?" ignored me again "mmm ok well I wanted to call up some old friends anyways." I could see him looking at me in the corner of his eye. I was scrolling my contacts. "Ken Anderson. Havent talk to him in a long time." Randy grabbed my phone. "like Hell you are!" I knew that would work he hates him. "he speaks!" randy glared at me.

"Randy im sorry I shouldn't have told John but I didn't know what else to do!"

"I would have told him on my own time!"

"When after you got your shit together and could fake being ok enough to believe you!"

"I'm hurting ok is that what you want to hear!"

"its not what I want to hear its what you need to let out."

"I have to be strong for alanna. When I explain this to her shes going to be so hurt."

"You can be there for her but let me be here for you."I said as she laid my hand on top of his we stared into each others eyes until the doorbell rang."ill get it" I said. I got up to answer the door and it was the mailman he had a package for me I signed for it and took it inside.

"hey randy did you have anything sent here"

"Nope why?"

"just got a package envelope thing I don't remembering ordering anything"

"well open it genius"

"shut up" he chuckled I opened it up. It was a whole bunch of papers sort of like a contract. Oh my God was the first thought that went through my head when I realized what it was.

"what is it." randy asked concerned seeing the shock look on my face.

"legal guardianship papers for alanna." Randy took the papers from me and skimmed through them.

"Sam already signed them" he said barely above a whisper I nodded. He sat down in disbelief "she didn't just up and leave me then she has been planning this for months" he just stared at the papers whille I stood in the same spot. I was in shock. Reality had just hit me. John was right this was a big deal! Could I really be alannas mother? I mean was I really the best influence? I have been through hell and back and stayed strong but ive made so many mistakes. I was known for not controlling my anger. I have been to jail three times. Once for trying to kill my dad. The other two were with Nash and Lisa. Yeah randy banned me from going out with either of them alone. I would always end up fighting. He was tired of bailing me out. I am so screwed up. Could I really go through with this?

**Will brooke sign the papers?**

**Will john and reema act on their feelings?**

**How will Randy deal with knowing Sam has been planning on leaving him for months!**

**Next Chapter**

**Girls night (:**


	6. Chapter 6

-**Thanks for the reviews (: **

**Chapter 6**

**Randys POV**

It has been a few days since the legal guardianship papers came. Brooke needed time to think.

*_flashback*_

I couldn't believe what I was holding. Sam Is not coming back. She has been planning for months to leave me. What did I do wrong? I treated right. Gave her love and provided for her. How could she do this Alanna?

I couldn't move. Just sat down and stared at the papers for what felt like hours. When I finally got my head together, I looked up and saw Brooke. She was just standing there. Trying to make it look like she was not freaking out on the inside. Guess she just realized how important this is and that its not just about helping me. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Brooke you don't have to do this"

"Randy I.." I cut her off before she could finish.

"It is a big deal babe take time to think about it." I gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. Then went to attempt at sleep.

*_end of flashback*_

I am full of mixed emotions. But anger is my number one! I never thought there would come a day, where I can say that I hate Sam. Leaving me is one thing but Alanna is another story. That's unforgivable.

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in these few days. Once I figured out if Brooke was signing the papers of not, Ill tell Alanna what I have been dreading. Mommy is not coming back. Just thinking about my angels tears tugs at my heart.

I needed to know for sure what Brooke wants first. But knowing her she is going to push aside her feelings and try to make me happy. She could be the biggest bitch you have ever met, but if she cared about you she would do anything for you. I want her to do what she wants. Not what she thinks I want. I needed to know the truth and I know just the way to find out.

**No ones POV**

"Can not believe your already leaving." Brooke said while pouting and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"That look is not going to work on me. I have to go."

"Fine Reemz just go!" she shouted and turned her back pretending to be mad. Reema chuckled

"I love you too" reema said. Brooke turned around and smiled giving her a hug goodbye.

"Hey I'm leaving too you know!" John said acting hurt. Brooke rolled her eyes.

" I will be back on the road soon with you. I'm barely going to get to see her." she gave him a hug goodbye as well.

"Tell Randy I said bye. I already woke up Alanna to tell her. She gave me a hug and fell right back to sleep. She is probably going to think she was dreaming." Randy hasn't left his room in days. He only comes out to shower or when Alanna needs him. Brooke sighed.

"He just is real messed up right now. You know he doesn't like anyone seeing him that way." John nodded.

"Thank you for giving me a ride to the airport John" Reema said interrupting before the discussion could get more intense. She didn't want to add more stress to her friend.

"No problem were going to the same place. No need to waste gas." He smiled.

"Hey wait a minute Reemz aren't you flying to New York tonight after your Boston meeting?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well Johns house show is in New York. You should switch hotels and stay at the same as him. He can keep you company since I can't come right now."

"I don't want to intrude on John"

"You would actually be saving me. With brooke and randy home I'm stuck with hunter who is in boss mode. So he is no fun anymore. Christian who is in depressed mode. He still upset over Adam leaving. Then their is Cody and Ted's arguments." Brooke chuckled at that because Randy and John have those same "arguments".

"Umm I guess it could be fun" Reema said trying to act like she was not excited as she was.

"Good it's a date" John said while he grabbed their bags and winked at her. Walking out and going to the car.

"Have fun and don't fall for the Cena charm. Stay strong."

"Never" Reema said while walking away knowing she was lying. She had already fallen.

**Brookes POV**

I was sitting on the computer answering some fans on twitter. Everyone was wondering if I was injured or just needed time off. They seemed so concerned. Of course I told them that I needed a few days rest and will be back soon.

If only I could tell them the truth. That my best friends wife left him. I have a choice to raise his daughter or not. That I don't know if I am what is good for her. I love my fans dearly. But they will say what makes me happy. I need someone to tell me the truth. Am I what is good for that little girl? I logged off and just stared at the drawer that had the papers in it. Debating on if I should just sign them. I am the closest that she has right now to having a mother again. But what if I am what destroys her? I was so into my thought I didn't hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Your friends are here."

"My friends..Alanna you know not to open the door without me or your daddy with you" I said while picking her up and going to see who it was.

"I knows Daddy open"

"SURPRISE !" I looked up from her to see Trish, Amy, Lisa, Mickie, Stacy, and Torrie.

"That shocked look on your face better mean your damn happy. That your baby girl came all the way down here to see you!" Lisa said

"Of course I'm happy you guys are here..lets start over I missed you guys."

I really did. We had all took are careers our separate ways.

'I'm taking Alanna to the movies and ice cream afterwards. You girls have fun." Randy said as he took her out of my arms and walked out.

All the girls made themselves comfortable. I went and sat at the edge of a couch by Amy. "So why are you guys here? Not that I am not happy but we only get together like this, if someone has an emergency. So who is it?"

"We can't just do this because we miss each other?"

"Randy called you guys right." I stated. They all denied it. "Stace" she is horrible liar. She nodded

"STACY!" they all yelled

"What she was giving me that look!"

"ok so you know why were here. So spill what happen?" Amy said. I told them everything that happen. Stacy and Torrie kept going on about how could Sam do that to Alanna. Trish, Amy, and Mickie were planning on finding Sam and jumping her. I chuckled at that. Oh how much I missed my girls. But this was not helping my situation. What was I going to do? I think Lisa could see that I was stressing out. "Hey I think brooke just needs a girls night. Time to relax and have fun. Lets forget about all problems for a couple of hours." I mouthed the words thank you to her. She mouthed back anytime baby girl.

It felt like old times again. Making fun of torrie's Blonde moments. Mickie's bad taste in men. Stacy's lying skills. The crazy shit that Trish, Amy, Lisa, and I got into.

"So randy tap that ass yet?"

"Lisa we are not back together." I said

"who said anything about being together? He is hot and you my darling how does he keep his hands off you?" she winked and I laughed.

"He just Isn't you lisa." we all laughed at that. Lisa and I have been caught in some compromising positions. Hey I am clumsy. She is always there to catch me. But we just never catch a good landing or appropriate one.

A girls night is exactly what I needed. But it was time for everyone to go now. Except for Trish. She claims that she has nothing to do tomorrow so she can stay later. I know she wants to talk. I don't mind. I am in need of her advice and honesty right now.

"Bye baby girl I know you love me the most." Lisa stated as she was hugging me.

"I beg to differ" Amy retorted.

"Girls lets not start. I love Torrie the most anyways."

"What!" everyone yelled except Torrie. She had a grin on her face as I placed my arm around her.

"Trish and Ames you guys retired and left me. Lisa and micks you guys left me for TNA. Stace you left to be an actress. Torr was a force retirement for her back. I know if she could she would be back on the road with me in a heartbeat. All the girls looked at me with anger. "I am kidding love you all. Now get out of my house bitches." I chuckled and we said our goodbyes again. I shut the door and turned to trish. We walked to the kitchen. I put us both a bowl of cookie dough ice cream.

"How do you really feel brooke?"

"I'm scared"

"ok that's normal. But what do you want. Are you ready to be a mom?"

"Being ready is not my problem."

"Then what is"

"What if I am bad for her?"

"Brooke I am more worried for you."

"you sound like john now"

"well john is right. Brooke put yourself first for once. You are the best thing that could happen to Alanna. Your amazing. You always protect the people you love. You have the biggest heart. You are good for her. I'm worried because can you sign those papers, be her mother, then walk away if Sam comes back."

"You really think that she will come back?"

"who knows? I doubt it though. But you have to think about it."

"I am going to do what my heart is telling me. It is more clear now what that is. Thanks Trish"

"anytime my love" I hugged her and heard a car pulling up.

"Randy is home.." she cut me off. "Don't worry go make your decision and I will let myself out. I hugged her one last time and went to go get the papers.

**No ones POV**

Randy walked in with a sleeping Alanna in his arms. "Really wore her out there didn't you?" Trish said as she was getting her things together to leave. "Right after ice cream took her to the park down the street. Once we she got into the car to come home, she was knocked out" Randy chuckled

"Brooke will do what she wants to do." Trish said getting to the point. Randy nodded. "She is to cute to have a tragic life." she said as she brushed some of alannas hair out of her eyes.

"She gets her looks from me" Randy smirked

"Oh God I'm leaving before your ego suffocates me."

"Trish thank you"

"she is my bestfriend too Randy. I want to see her happy as much as you do." she said and walked out. Randy went to lay Alanna in bed.

When Brooke was halfway up the stairs, Randy was coming down. They stopped at the middle and just looked at each other. "I was just coming.." they started to say at the same time. They both smiled.

"you first" Brooke said

"Well lets go downstairs before you fall and break your neck" Randy teased.

"shut up!" Brooke said but followed knowing he was right.

"Brooke.." Randy started but I cut him off

"I know I said you first but I don't think you should say anything. Until you have heard what I have to say." he nodded

"I made my choice. It is what I want. Thank you for calling Trish. I know It was you. So don't try and deny it"

"stacy?" Randy asked. Brooke nodded

"Should have known" Randy said smiling softly. Brooke handed him the papers. "You signed them"

"I'm not going to Replace Sam. I am not her mother. But im going to do my best to take care of her. Make sure she feels the least amount of pain…" Randy stopped her rambling by hugging her.

"Thank you" he said

"I'm her God mother it is what I am suppose to do" Brooke mumbled into his chest. They hugged for a few minutes before pulling apart. "We are raising this little girl together. Lets pray we don't screw it up" Randy chuckled at her words. "Love you babe." "love you too babe" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs to bed. Randy took a seat on the couch and stared at an old photo of him and brooke she had on a table. He smiled thinking she always has been there for him and can always count on her.

**YAYYY! BROOKE SIGHNED THE PAPERS (:**

**REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**Next chapter**

**On the road again**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. Computer has been acting up!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Means so much (:**

**Hoping to get some more!**

**Thought I would say that Randy just followed&messaged me on twitter**

**So if it's a little messy sorry freaking out right now! 3**

**Chapter 7**

**Brookes POV**

I was unpacking my things in my hotel room. Only what was needed. Would soon be on the road anyways. As I was taking my wrestling gear out, I found Alanna's stuffed bunny in my bag. She loved her bunny so much. John had given it to her the day she was born. I sighed. She was upset the whole plane ride without it. I walked to the room and knocked. Randy and I decided it was best to have a joint one for now on.

"Look what I found" I whispered while walking in. Randy chuckled taking the bunny and placing it next to a sleeping Alanna.

"In your bag?" Randy asked

"I must have been packing so fast. Didn't realize I put it in there. Great start huh?" Randy walked over to me and kissed my forehead while rubbing my arms. I love when he does this. Its calming. He looked down at me.

"You forgot where you placed her bunny. Didn't leave her to be kidnapped babe. Your doing great. Stop worrying." He went back to unpacking his things. "you talk to steph?" he asked

"Yeah she says its fine. That if we ever needed her nanny when we cant watch Alanna, she would be glad to help." Randy nodded

"Thanks for talking to her for me"

"Aren't I a lucky gal. I get to see every side of Randal Keith Orton" Randy smiled softly and stopped unpacking.

"I never let Sam see all of me. In fact the only people that do is my family and you. Maybe that's why she left."

"Randy I've known you my whole life. If we didn't grow up together I wouldn't know you so well. You cant lie to me about what your really feeling because of that. Sam didn't know you before you built up the wall to protect you from pain. Its not your fault she left."

"But shes my wife. I should have let all my walls down you know?"

"Don't blame yourself. She left because she couldn't handle being a mother and wife anymore. I don't like her and you know that. So this is going to be a lot coming from me. I think Sam had yours and Alannas best intrest at heart. She would have caused more pain staying where she didn't want to be anymore then leaving." Randy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of Ted and Cody arguing from the "Living room".

"I'm the better friend!" Cody shouted.

"Screw you I am!" Ted shouted back. I chuckled "that's my cue" Randy nodded and I went to go play Referee.

"Guys whats going on here?"

"I bought you a mango pineapple smoothie. Because I know its you favorite. But Cody here insists that the sweet tea he brought is!" Ted said

"Because it is!" Cody half yelled

"oh how I have missed you guys." they both grinned at me. "yes mango pineapple is my favorite…" Ted yelled I told you to cody with a smug smile before I could continue. Cody looked down. " my favorite smoothie. Sweet tea is my favorite drink." Cody looked back up and grinned. I took each drink and sipped each. Placed it on the table. " now can I get a hug from my teddy and codikins?" they laughed and we had a group hug. Alanna came running in. The yelling must have woke her. She joined the hug. Then jumped into my arms and thanked me.

"Thank you for what sweetie?"

"you found my bunny" I smiled softly. It was not lost in the first place. My first official week as her "mother" and I cause her to be so upset.

"You hungry? How about we order some breakfast. Lets go look at the room service menu."

"I'm starving" Ted said

"Me too" Cody added while they both started skimming through the menu.

I grabbed the menu and then glared at them. "I was talking to Alanna. You always feed the child before yourself."

"but I'm hungry" Ted whined. Cody nodded

"I pray you two use protection." I said

"fine then we will go play Xbox with Randy!" ted said while sticking his tongue out at me.

"yeah maybe he will order us food." Cody said while following

"Hey just a second ago you two were fighting over me" I pouted

"Were over it." they shrugged while heading to Randys room. I shook my head and smiled. Started looking at the menu.

.

.

.

Alanna and I were coloring when someone knocked on the door. "That's probably your food" I smiled and she got off my lap for me to go answer.

"Somebody order room service?" she said in her thick French accent. While coming and carrying im guessing Alannas food.

"Aww what happen? They fire you and this is your plan B?"

"Brooke Don't insult me. I'm to gorgeous to be fired." I rolled my eyes

"Why do all my friends have such big egos?"

"Not a big ego. Just confidence my friend. Now here took it from the waiter outside. Where is that precious little girl." Maryse said while Handing me the food.

"Right over there" I pointed. She walked over to her and started to color with her. Alanna was giggling. Probably because Maryse was pretending she didn't know how to draw a straight line. I couldn't help but smile at them. I told Maryse and everybody necessary what was going on. Randy would kill me if he knew. But I told everybody not to mention it unless he did. I just wanted to protect him from question. Why is Alanna here? Where is Sam? I walked over and placing the food on the table for Alanna. She ate while Marsye joined me on the couch.

"So anything new while I was gone."

"Nope. Went shoe shopping with nattie. Clubbing with the bellas…" I chuckled

"I meant the wrestling world not yours"

"Oh you know you want to know about me!" I smiled

"Of course. How are you and mike?"

"Were great. He did the sweetest thing last night." her face lit up whenever she talked about him. "he had plans with the boys. I had plans with Beth. But something came up and Beth had canceled. The girls had already left for the club. S I decided I was going to stay in and catch up on some shows." I nodded to show I was listening. "he called the boys and stayed with me and instead. Even though I told him to go"

"Happy for you Ryse. Mike better pray it stays that or ill kick his ass!" I warned her. She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I just wish you could be just as happy as me."

"Ryse don't start."

"Brooke just because you have a few bad runs with love does not mean you can give up completely"

"Ryse"

"I'm just saying"

"Not today please" I pleaded

"Fine. We have three hours until we have to be at the arena. What's the plan?"

"I need to go to the mall. Sam didn't leave enough clothes for Alanna. Randy still isn't ready to face the house."

"Alright lets go no time to waste. Shopping, hair, and nails, My favorite three things besides wrestling."

"I don't remember saying hair and nails"

"Oh well I swear I heard it. So to bad." I laughed

"Of course you did." we cleaned up the colors and Alannas plate. Then went to go see the boys before we leave.

"Boys were going out be back later." Maryse said. They ignored being to into the football game they were playing.

"Daddy I'm going to do my hairs like auntie Ryse." Randy paused the game kissed her cheek and told her to have fun. Then went back to playing scoring another touchdown.

"OH MY GOD CAN I GET A CHANCE!" Cody yelled frustrated. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the controller.

"Hey what are you….TOUCHDOWN!" Cody hugged me and sat back down. Randy was staring daggers. "cheater" he mumbled.

"Don't hate the player babe hate the game" I winked and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Oh yeah ordered you guys food. Should be here soon." I said while giving Ted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and thanked me.

"You're my favorite again Brooke." I glared at him

"When was I not"

"Never! You always were. Please don't hit me!" he quickly answered

"Damn right Teddy!" I said while walking out with Maryse and Alanna for our girls day.

**Randy's POV**

I watched as the girls left. All I could feel was guilt. Brooke felt so bad for forgetting Alannas bunny in her bag. She probably thinks that's why she was so upset on the plane. Truth is that I am the reason shes so upset. I told her everything before we left. How Sam wasn't coming back. That Brooke was going to help me take care of her. When I told her, I could see that it completely broke her heart. She kept asking me what she did wrong. That's what brought me to tears. Knowing that my little girl blames herself. All I could do was hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok and that she is perfect. TOUCHDOWN! Cody yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. I growled. Damn Brooke she had helped him gain some pints on me. If he wins I'm never going to hear the end of it. As for brooke well as her motto in the ring goes payback is a bitch! I chuckled and started to concentrate on kicking cody's ass.

**Please Review! **

**Next Chapter**

**RAW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! Would love some more!**

**I own no WWE superstar/Divas ect. **

**Chapter 8**

**Brookes POV**

Everybody should have left for the arena by now. I just dropped off Maryse and Alanna. I had to go back to the hotel and get my phone. I'm surprised I made it at the mall without it. I love my phone, It's my baby. Guys have their cars, I have my phone. Plus I'm addicted to twitter.

I got to the room and slid the card through to open the door. As I was walking in Randy jumped out of one the closets scaring the hell out of me! He was just laughing so hard, I swear you could see the tears. I punched him in the arm. "Hey that hurt" he whined but still laughing. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Don't be overdramatic and like you always say payback is a bitch!"

"What did I do…Cody beat you?" I asked as I realized the only reason he would want payback.

"Yep. He won't stop gloating!" he said while glaring.

"Hey I helped him score one touchdown. He needed two to get ahead! So do not blame me!"

"His next was your fault too."

"How I wasn't even here!"

"You were still a distraction."

"Aww Randall were you thinking about me. That's so sweet of you." he didn't like the fact I used his real name. If looks could kill I would drop dead right now.

" Its not what you think."

"Then what is it Randall?"

"Its **Randy** and because I felt guilty."

"guilty? For what?"

"I let you think that Alanna missing her bunny is what caused her to be so upset."

"ok..then what was it?"

"I told her everything."

"oh"

"Sorry" I cut him off

"Randy you have nothing to apologize for. I know its tough to talk about it. You can consider us even."

"even? What did you do"

"umm I don't know how to tell you this."

"What happen?" he looked worried he should be.

"Alanna has become maryse!"

"What?" Randy chuckled while saying. I don't think he knows how serious this is!

" She did her hair like her. Shes walking like her. She is trying to talk in a french accent. She is even wearing louboutin shoes. I didn't even know they had those for kids!"

"Im sure it's a phase. It will pass calm down." he chuck;ed again.

"I don't think your getting it. I love maryse but I cant handle two!"

"She will get over it in a few days."

"ok Randy think if she is with ryse all the time. Then she is with mike."

"ok.." He still didn't get it.

"Soon she is going to be maxing out your credit card and screaming Im awesome while doing it!"

"Damn Maryse" he mumbled as my phone was ringing. I went to answer it. "Yeah were on our way." Randy and I grabbed our bags and left for the arena.

I was warming up for my Hardcore match tonight against Natayla. Dressed in my normal ring attire. Black spandex shorts. Blue jean shorts over them, That were a little bit shorter. A mid drift shirt with my motto on it, showing my abs of steel. Its one of my best features. Im a toned curvy girl not a stick figure. My boots had my initials bejeweled on the sides of them.

As I was bending down for another stretch I heard. "Who's that sexy mama!" I turned and smiled knowing that voice from anywhere. " Now cody what would layla say?" He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. A few seconds later Ted walked in.

"Hey where's Randy and Alanna?" I asked

"Catering. When I left Randy was trying to convince Alanna she's not Maryse."

"Any luck?"

"Nope she just replied that he is just jealous and she is awesome."

"And it has began" we all laughed.

"Hey you guys seen John Lately? He hasn't really been around and he left the meeting quick earlier." I wonder what is going on. He was fine When he left My house last week.

"Not really. He has been to busy texting his girl…" ted nudged Cody before he could continue.

"Ok spill whats going on? Were you about to say girlfriend?"

"Yeah we didn't know exactly how to tell you." Ted answered

"Why would it be so hard for you guys to tell me?"

"Well we know you still love John." Cody answered this time.

"What! I told you a long time ago That me and him are over!"

"Then why haven't you been with anybody since him?" Ted asked

"Because there is no point."

"Wait so its not because you still love him. Your afraid of being hurt again aren't you?" cody stated more than asked. I just looked down. Im guessing Ted and Cody took that as a yes. They started lecturing me. Ughhh Ive heard this a million times from Maryse, Trish, and Amy!

"Baby you cant just give up." ted said while grabbing my hand.

"It's just john was perfect. Smart, Sexy, Funny, I felt safe in his arms, and he would never hurt me. He fought so hard for me to let him in. But my heart didn't keep him in there as the man I love. Why would I want to let someone else in. who might just cause me pain. So I'm shutting it and locking the key. You two better be damn happy your already in." I tried to lighten the mood with that last sentence but Ted wasn't having it. He pulled me into a hug and mumbled he just wants me to be happy. Cody touched my shoulder and I turned my attention to him. He rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand and said..

"One day somebody is going to fight as hard as John. Your not going to be able to stop yourself from falling in love. I will be walking you down the Ile."

"Yeah…why do you get to walk her down the ile!" Ted half yelled squaring up to Cody. Oh no here it goes.

"Because I'm her Codikins!"

"I'm her Teddy!"

"Guys I love you both. But if and it's a big if that ever happen neither of you get to walk me."

"What! Why?" they both demanded

"Because I cant choose between you two. Just like I cant choose between my four brothers. I think I will be walking down the ile solo." they both nodded. I hugged them both and went to my match.

My match was brutal. Natayla is one hell of a competitor. My whole body is sore, bruises everywhere and eight stitches to prove it. But I still won. Im considered a hardcore legend in the Divas division. I should be on my way to my hotel room to rest. But no I have to drive to the other side of town to get to Johns hotel room. He didn't even check on me after my match and left without a goodbye. I needed to know who this girl is and why she is making him avoid me! I pulled into the parking lot and walked to the front desk. The girl refused to give me johns room number thinking that I was some crazy fan. Does she even watch the show? Frustrated I just went to the manager and flirted my way for the information.

I knocked and he answered. "Surprise to see me." I said as I pushed past him and he shut the door.

"umm Hey Brooke is there.." I cut him off

"Cut the crap John. I know you have a girlfriend."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Ted and Cody seemed to think I'm still in love with you. But we both know that's not true! So why are you hiding her from me? Does she hate me? Did she ask you not to hang out with me anymore?"

"wow.. Brooke chill for a second." I sighed.

"Does she make you happy? Look John if I will cause problems in your relationship just tell me and I will walk out of your life, I just want you to be happy."

"ok First off I would never cut you out of my life for anyone. Second my girlfriend loves you. Third Yes she makes me happy. The last time I felt like this was when I was with you. But there is more to it I don't know how to explain it." I couldn't help but smile I didn't really want to walk out of his life.

"so she loves me. A fan?"

"Yes you could say that"

"You just started dating a random fan?"

"not random"

"For God sakes just tell me!"

"Its Reema…I know its shady because shes your friend but I cant help the way…" I cut him off again.

"I just want you to be happy. That's great she deserves a man like you. Im happy for you guys. But Pissed that you and her felt it had to be a secret."

"Thanks and sorry" I hugged him

"ok so now can things go back to normal?" he smiled

"yes"

"Good see ya later John. Tell Reemz to call me. She has some major explaining to do."

I walked into my room quietly not knowing if Randy and Alanna were asleep. I saw Randy's room door open. Alanna was asleep but no randy. As I walked further down I saw him standing outside on the balcony.

"Hey" he looked back at me while I joined him outside.

"Hey" he whispered back

"You planning on going to bed anytime soon."

"I could go to bed but won't get any sleep. Never do." I nodded and took his hand leading him inside. I sat him on the couch and went to grab a couple DVD's out of my bag.

"If your not sleeping I'm not either. Which one?"

"Brooke you don't have to do this."

"Randall Keith Orton answer the damn question!"

"Brooke I know your match was tough, Your body is aching and your tired."

"Fine Due Date it is" I said while popping the movie in. I went and laid my head on Randys chest and wrapped my arms around him, making my self comfortable. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered thank you. I looked up at him "That's what best friends are for" then went back to watching the movie.

**Review please&thank you! (:**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**BLAST FROM THE PAST**

**BROOKE VISIT'S A LOVED ONE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys enjoy (:**

**Own no wwe superstars**

**Chapter 9**

**Brookes POV**

It has been a few days since RAW. We had a couple house shows after. Vince has given everyone a couple days off. I don't know what has been going on with him. He has been very generous lately. Vince is a complicated man. One day he is a jackass and the next he has a heart of gold. I'm glad he has been nice though. Because when Jackass Vince clashes with Bitchy Brooke its not pretty.

I was driving down to a place I'm to familiar with. Randy and Alanna went to go visit his parents. He wanted me to come with but I had to refuse. Not that I'm not comfortable there. His family is like family to me. Especially his mom, she stepped up and took the mother figure in my life when I was kicked to the curb by mine. She even let me call her ma. it's one of the things I missed calling my mom. But Elaine wasn't who I needed to talk to right now. There is only one person I needed. I just wish he could talk back.

I pulled my car over to the side. I was finally here. Shut my car door and walked to the gate. _Hawkins Cemetery._ I've been here so many times I could probably close my eyes and still know my way around. I took a deep breath as I pushed the gate open. Walked to the grave that kept the body of the man I miss everyday of my life. _Jimmy "The Bull" Carson 1950-2006 Wrestling Legend. Dedicated Uncle. Great Man. _I sat down while placing a single lily.

"Hey Uncle Jimmy. I miss you as always. There is so much to tell you" I sighed " Where do I even start? First off sorry I haven't been by. Vince Keeps me busy, you know how it works. When I finally did get some vacation time. I was a little to preoccupied to come. Sam left Randy. Can you believe it? He is taking it better than I thought. I was sure he was going to just get drunk and bang as many girls as possible. But he has been concentrating on Alanna so that's good. Did I mention that Sam left Alanna to me. Yeah..I accepted to raise a kid thats not mine. I just couldn't leave her Uncle Jimmy. Im her God mother I promised. Just like you promised me. Think I'm going to be a good mom? Remember when you thought I was pregnant.

*_flashback*_

I was currently throwing up everything I had. Kevin was holding my hair back.

"Eww Brooke are you almost done?" Kevin said with a disgusted face. I elbowed him in the rib. "oww what the fuck was that for?"

"Its your fault I'm like this it was your party!"

"I was I suppose to know the dude would spike your drink!"

"We share a room. We agreed that you could throw a party but you and Scott had to make sure no pervs hit on me! Your lucky I don't tell Hunter and Shawn!" a look of guilt spread across his face.

"I know I'm sorry we should have been watching and shouldn't have got distracted." I sighed

"No you guys were just having fun. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings. Hey as soon as you found out, you kicked everyone out. You didn't have to do that. You and scott have been taking care of me all morning. Sorry I have been such a bitch" Kevin lifted me into one of his bear hugs. This wasn't helping my situation. Scott walked in. "Hey feeling any.." I puked before he could finish.

"Aww not the shoes!" Scott screamed

"Sorry" I mumbled giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"It ok" Scott sighed. There was a knock on the door and Kevin went to go answer it. While I cleaned up Scott.

"Mr Carson umm come in" Kevin said in a worried tone. He swore to my uncle nothing would happen to me on his watch. Shit what was he doing here. Scott being a dumbass at the moment walked over to him and went to greet him with my puke still on him! I went to stop him but we both just stumbled to his attention.

"Hey Mr Carson how is going"

"Umm I would shake your hand son but I don't think it would be sanitary" he said looking him up and down.

"Oh that. Brooke just got a little sick" shut up scott was the only thing running through my head right now.

"Honey you ok."

"I'm fine Uncle Jimmy its just.." Kevin panicked and answered before I could say stomach flu. "She's pregnant"

"I'm what!" "She's what!" My uncle and I said at the same time.

"Brooke your only 19! I was really hoping you would end things with that Dan kid. But now your having his baby! You're the Womens Champion right now for God's Sake what were you thinking!" He lectured.

"I'm not Pregnant."

"Then why.."

"Kevin is an idiot that's why."

"I tend to say stupid thing when I'm nervous" Kevin mumbled

"why are you nervous? Whats going on?"

"I got angry last night with Dan. Went to a party and some guy spiked my drink. Kevin and Scott got there in time before anything could happen and brought me back to the hotel." They so owe me for saving their asses just now.

"You need to be careful.."

"I know I know"

"Ok well meet me downstairs for lunch." he said kissing me on the cheek and walking out.

"We owe you" Kevin and Scott shrugged

"Damn right" I glared. This was going to be one awkward lunch.

*_End of flashback*_

I smiled at the memory. " and that wasn't the first time either. I know you will never forget the phone call from Elaine. I can't believe you guys thought that Randy knocked me up. We were 16! Well now and days it happens a lot. But come on you taught me better. You know Elaine told me that I am the only girl she would have no problem with Randy knocking up. She was talking marriage to me. While you were screaming murder over the phone to Randy. That was two hours of amusement for me and hell for poor Randall. It was such a relief to him when his cousin Grace stepped up and said the test Elaine found was hers.

You were always there for me. Always a phone call away. On the road or not you were there. If I really need you, you were on the first flight out. I need you now. More than ever. I don't want to screw up. I want to be there for Alanna and ease her pain as much as possible. I don't want her to feel rejected like I did. I wish I was there for you." I felt the tears threatening to spill over. " Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I would have been there for you" The tears flowed down my cheeks now. " while you were dying I was winning My fifth championship. I talked to you before the match. You sounded fine wished me luck and said you were watching. If I had any idea I would been on a plane." I sobbed uncontrollably now. " Matthew told me that the last thing you saw was me raising the title. I hope I made you proud. I wish you were here to hold me and tell me everything is going to be ok. That I am nothing like my parents. That if I really wanted to I could do this. I know that's exactly what you would say too." I chuckled through my sobbing. " I fear that I will become what I hate. That I am my mothers daughter." I sighed and wiped away my tears. "I will do my best to make you proud Uncle jimmy promise. I love you and will be back as soon as I can." I kissed my hand and placed it on his grave and stood up to leave. I turned around and remembered that I had to fix one problem. " Before I go there is something that has always bothered me about your headstone." I pulled a spray paint bottle out of my purse. I knelt down and spayed a X across uncle and replaced it with Father. "That looks better. Its what you were to all of us. You stepped up when our parents couldn't" I sighed "Your always in my heart daddy. Sorry I never said it when you were here."

I walked to my car and took one last look before getting in and driving off. Back on the road again.

**Review please. **

**Tell what you think its much appreciated!**

**I have big plans for this story!**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**A SURPRISE GUEST**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews&Alerts**

**I would like to know what the people with the alerts think (:**

**Sorry for the late update have been busy with work.**

**Chapter 10**

**Randy's POV**

It's been three months. Three months since Sam left. I haven't slept since. Brooke stays up as long as she can before sleep over takes her. I don't know what is going on with our relationship. There is just something different there I can't put my finger on. It's not attraction. I've always been attracted to her. It's not love. I've always loved her, she is my best friend. But the other day I found her crashed out in Ted's arms. I got a jealous feeling. Why would I be jealous? I sighed in frustration. I just need to concentrate on my little girl. The minute I found out Sam was left, I wanted to find the closest bar. Get as drunk as possible, have fun, and be with as many girls I could. Just to show Sam she has no affect on me. But I can't do that to Alanna. She has lost her mother, she can't lose me too. Also I could never disappoint Brooke like that. I mean she has seen that side of me. No matter how big of an asshole I was she stood by me. She called me out on everything I did wrong. But she always stood by me. As she always does. 

**No ones POV**

Brooke, Maryse, and Alanna walked in breaking Randy out of deep thought.

"Daddy!" Alanna screamed while running to his arms.

"Hey sweetie. How was your night out with the girls?"

"It was great. The nice man gave me colors."

"He did!" Randy said trying to sound as excited as she was.

"Yeah. Im gonna go make you picture." She ran off to her room.

"Wait…What happen to the French accent?" Randy asked receiving a glare from Maryse. "By that look I'm guessing something happened at dinner?"

"Who the hell likes the wiggles!" Maryse half yelled

"She does." Randy and Brooke said simultaneously

"Whatever I'm out" Maryse scoffed and left.

"Thank God I don't think I could have handled two of that for much longer." Brooke said with relief and randy chuckled. There was a knock at the door. Brooke answered a smiling Ted.

"Movie night?"

"You read my mind Teddy."

"Always do." He walked in and started setting up the DVD.

"Where is Cody?"

"Date with Layla" Ted answered while Brookes phone started gong off.

"I have to take this. You boys stay out of trouble. There is a little girl in the next room." Randy was watching she walked off. He just could not figure out what was going on lately.

Ted just stared at Randy with this smug smile.

"What are you looking at?"

" Nothing"

"Ted if you have something to say just say it."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Lets not play dumb. The other day when you saw Brooke asleep in my arms, you got jealous."

"No I was not." Randy's jaw clenched at this."

" Ok whatever you say. Just know Brooke and me…." Randy cut him off.

" I know will never be more than friends. Doesn't matter anyways." Randy mumbled that last part.

"Ok" Ted still had that smug smile. He knew that Randy was falling **in **love with Brooke. He was happy. Truth be told he was upset when he found out they broke up in high school.

**No ones POV**

Brooke walked in interrupting the secret glances of Ted and Randy.

"Who was on the phone?" Randy asked brushing off the suggestions Ted was making.

"It was Reemz just telling me how Vegas is."

"oh no by that look…"

"She took John to the slot machines didn't she?" Ted said finishing what Randy was saying.

"Yep. He was screaming why while hugging the machine!"

"I warned him to stay away" Randy said with a low chuckle.

"The man is rich enough! Losing at the slots hurts his ego that bad."

"Yep." Ted answered.

"What movie did you bring?" Randy asked

"Just a classic"

"Ted the marine 2 again!" Brooke said while rolling her eyes.

"What like you guys don't love seeing me."

"Fine I will go put Alanna to bed" Randy groaned while going to the bedroom.

**Brooke's POV**

I was trying to convince Ted into another movie. But he was not having it. So I guess we are watching The Marine 2 for the hundredth time.

"Sound asleep" Randy announced while plopping on the sofa next to me.

"well now that were all comfortable, lets watch the most handsome man in the world." Randy and I rolled are eyes at this.

Toward the middle of the movie there was a knock at the door. I looked at Ted and Randy to see if one of them would get up. Nothing. Really!

"Are neither of you getting that?' they just ignored me. " I always have to answer the door!" "Ted?"

"umm this isn't my room."

"Fine then Randy."

"Who the hell knocks on a door now it's past midnight. So no."

"So your just going to leave the person out there"

"Yeah.." Randy and Ted both said.

"Damn well I know not to come knocking on you guys door when I am in trouble."…. " Are you really going to make me get up?" I sighed in frustration while getting off the sofa.

"what if it's a killer or rapist at the door your going to make me go by myself." I scoffed. They still did not move!

"If John or Cody were here they would get up with me." I said with a smug smile receiving glares from the both of them. I knew that would get their attention. Randy is always competing with John and Ted with Cody. I turned around and walked toward the door. Randy came beside me.

"Aww Randall you came to protect me"

"It's Randy and Don"t ever say I wouldn't do for you what john would Brooke Lyn Leanne Carson."

"That's doesn't work on me Randall. I actually like my name."

"Shut up and open the door!" I smiled at the victory and opened the door to a blonde petite women.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Leena..it very nice to meet you Brooke."

"Umm are you here for an autograph or something. Its late. I have a signing tomorrow."

"How did you know our room number?" Randy asked curious

"No to you Brooke and Randy I got here by research."

"Should I call security?" Randy whispered in my ear. I nudged him. "oww what the hell?"

"Don't be rude"

"Just a minute ago you thought she was murdering Rapist!" Randy half yelled.

"Shut Up" I mumbled

"Ok look I am no danger. My name is Leena Leanne Carmella. My mother is Casey Leanne Carmella. Leanne being my Great grandmothers name. It's a family thing. As you already know Brooke."

I just stood there trying to register everything in. Casey was her mother. As in my Aunt Casey. I have not seen her since I was fourteen years old. I have a cousin I never knew about. But why find me now?

**Will Brooke accept Leena?**

**Will Randy figure out how he really feels?**

**How does Brooke feel about him?**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**More secrets.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews and the ones who just read sorry so late busy with work enjoy (: **

**Chapter 11**

**Brookes Pov**

" I don't Know What your Talking about" It was so frustrating Randy Just wouldn't let it go.

"Come on Babe Im just asking you to just give her a chance"

"Letting her come on the road with me. Until she finds a stead job in Dallas isn't giving her a chance?"

"Yeah that was generous of you but.." I cut it off how was that not giving ger a chance! Now he was just pissing me off.

"But what? I could have just shut the door in her face!"

"She's your cousin Brooke the least you could is talk to her. You always so short with her."

"Yeah I should just jump right in and trust her right? I mean with my family history thats the best Idea yet!" I said this in the most sarcastic tone possible hoping this would change the subject. I just got a stern glare from him instead.

"Be nice not everybody is like you parents or her mother." ok Im done with this!

"Why do you care anyways? The first night she came you wanted to call security!"

"No Reason" he said while looking everywhere but my eyes.

"Randy whats going on?"

"Daddy!"..."Thats my cue sorry continue this later" this was getting weird he always accepted if I didn't like someone. Why the change of heart for her?

**Randys Pov**

Im glad Alanna called me when she did. I can't lie to Brooke much longer. Ted better know what he is doing.

"Hey princess is something wrong?" I knelt down on the floor next to her.

"Nope wanna show my picture" She has really been into drawing lately. Maybe it takes her mind of Sam. "Well let me see what my little Picasso has made" she giggled

"Daddy Picasso was a boy!"

"You know who he is?" I was in shock she was so young but smart enough to know famous artists.

"Yeah. Auntie Brooke bought me a book with all the paint people in it! She helps me read it" I didn't know any of this was going on. I have been so busy thinking about Sam. Well lately it changed to non stop thought of Brooke. "You think I could be in a book daddy?"

"You can be anything you want to be sweetie" I smiled and look at the picture as she started to explain what was going on in it.

"Thats Auntie Brooke drawing with me. You and Uncle John playing Game. Uncle Ted and Uncle Cody in a silly fight."..."Whos that?"..."Auntie Ryse. She is in the corner for not liking the wiggles!" I chuckled at that." Happy Family" I hugged her. "Yes honey happy family we are"

Then there was a knock at the door and Alanna jumped to put on her shoes. " Now how do you know thats Uncle Hunter?"

" Because Auntie Brooke told me when the small clock shows three zero zero its time!" I chuckled again

"Your are getting to smart for me. ok lets go"

"Hey Hunter"

"Hey how ya been?"

"Ive been seeing better days lately"

"Thats great Randy. Im here when ya need me man"

"I know thanks" Alanna came running and jumped into Hunters arms.

" Im guess your ready to go. The girls are excited to see you"

"Alright be good or you have to come back to boring old daddy" she giggled " Love you Daddy"

"Love you to baby girl"

"Alright will call you later and let you know how things are going. See you at the show"

"Ok Have fun and Thanks"

"No problem"

**No ones Pov**

Randy went and Knocked on her door. "Brooke?"

"Come in" he walked in to find she had just showered. she was wrapped in a towel, Hair damp, While she was applying her make up. He had forgotten his reason for coming in. He couldn't stop staring. All that was running through his mind is that he wanted to grab her and have his way with her. Ive seen her in less when wearing her ring attire. Was another thought crossed along with what the hell is going on! Brooke notices this and stopped applying he powder. "You alright?"

"umm Yeah sorry just lost train of thought. I came to talk to you about Alanna yeah thats right Alanna..."

"Oh no did Hunter not show. She must be so upset. Just let me get dressed and I will make it up to her while you go and kick his ass!"

"No no Hunter came. Calm down there firecracker. I just wanted to thank you."

"thank me. For what?

"For teaching Alanna all those new things. She seems to enjoy it. Now she actually might like school when she goes back."

"No problem she is a good student" She smiled and wen back to applying her makeup.

"You know you don't need that stuff. Natural beauty babe." He said while walking out. she blushed but why is what she could not get. It is just Randy.

**Next morning**

Brooke woke up to her alarm. She rolled over and checked her messages. She had one from Randy. We are in the same hotel room. seriously! Lazy ass. Was the first thing she thought before readind it.

"Hey didn't want to wake you up last night. You seemed tired. Hunter called and asked for Alanna to stay over the girls were having so much fun. Just letting you know didn't want you to worry when you didn't find her."

Brooke layed in bed for 5 more minutes befor glancing at the time and groaned. She needed to get dressed and meet Ted. Also wake up Randy to workout or he gets cranky. She got up and walked over to his room. " Randy"..."Randy"..."Randy!"...ughh...She grabbed a pillow and smirked. She hit him as hard as possible causing him to jump and fall off the bed. He glared she laughed. "You know alot of men dream about waking up next to you." She smiled "Im not one" Now she frowned and he laughed. " I will remember that Randall Keith Orton!" He glared this time more intense. "I should run?" He nodded. Randy chased her through the hotel room. Until she tried to jump the couch and tripped would have landed face first if he didn't catch her.

"One of these days you clumsiness is going to kill you."

"That would be embarrassing"

"Yeah it would. Why are we still friends?" she hit him on the chest lightly.

"Shut up" she said through chuckled. Then the both realized that they were still wrapped in eachothers arms and how close their faces were. They just stared into eachothers eyes. They both started leaning in but both looked away before it went any wanted to ruin what they had.

"umm so you coming to the gym with me?" Randy asked breaking the silence.

"No sorry meeting Ted for breakfast. Je says he has something importent to tell me. next time?"

"oh ok..Listen to what he has to say before you go bilistic."

"Wait you know?"

"Yeah..Its not my place to tell. Just listen to him please."

"Ok"

"Good girl" he said as he ruffled her hair. she pushed is arm away.

" Im not a dog"

"oh really?"

She glared and grabbed the closest thing to throw but he slammed his bedroom door before it hit him.

**What's going on with Ted? Review please!**

**Next Chapter**

**Boy bands and death threats**

**should be up tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter as promised.**

**Sorry for all the mistakes last chapter. Wrote it on my phone. Not easy! Oh yeah seem to always forget. I own no WWE Superstar/Diva.**

**Thanks for all the Alerts this week!  
><strong>

**Review please and Thank you (:**

**Chapter 12**

**No ones Pov  
><strong>  
>"Ok Hunter. She's not any trouble is she? Ok. Thanks again." Randy hung up and went back to playing game on his phone. Maryse Mike and him were waiting for Ted, John, Cody, and Brooke to ride to the arena together.<p>

Brooke barges in slams the door and mumbles "Damn Ted" while walking to her room and slams that door too.

"Guessing she did not take the news well" The French blonde stated.

"I knew she wouldn't" Randy sighed

"Are one of you going to go talk to her?" Mike asked

"It's best to let her cool off first" Randy answered

Ted came running in panting. "Where is.." he held his finger up to signal he needed to catch his breath. "Brooke" They all pointed to the bedroom.

"Just let her calm down. Then Im sure she will be happy for you." Randy said trying to relax the worry in his friends face.

"You do not understand. I never told her"

"Then why is she mad?" Maryse asked

"I kind of stood her up"

"What! Why?" Angry flashed in her eyes by now.

"I forgot." he shrugged Maryse started mumbling some things in French. Ted figured whatever she was saying was not nice at all.

"Come on Ryse I forgot. Honest mistake."

"You forget everything" John said while walking in.

"Shut up John" Ted glared "Cody!"

"What!" He screamed as he jumped up into John's arms to be held bridal style. Everybody just stared at him with weird looks. "Dude" John said before dropping him on the floor. "ummm don't look at me like that. When someone screams your name like that It means something is near you like a rat!" Cody half yelled

"Your such a girl" Ted said

"Go to hell"

"nevermind any of that. Is that what I think it is?" Ted asked pointing to what was in Cody's hands.

"A smoothie?"

"Mango Pineapple?"

"Yeah wh.." he grabbed it out of his hands before he could continue. "What the hell is your prob..." Cody stopped as soon as he saw Brooke come out with a death glare on Ted.

" Randy, Ryse, Mike, John, Cody ready to go?"

"Umm aren't you forgetting someone?" John asked.

"Oh yeah. Cody where is layla? John did Reemz already head home?"

"Layla is riding with Vicky"

"Yeah her flight left this morning"

"Oh come on your going to give me the silent treatment! I did not forget!" her glare softened allowing him to continue.

"I woke up late. Then there was traffic. I tried to make it."

"I looked like an idiot. I waited to hours for you. The waiter started to feel sorry for me!"

" Im sorry. Look I bought your favorite smoothie knowing I wouldn't make in time. Am I forgiven?" he pleaded holding up the smoothie.

"Aww Teddy you didn't have to do that."

"really?"

"No" she said as she was about to take a sip Cody snatched it back. "Hey! Teddy!"

"Cody that was rude!"

"Your one to talk. Brooke he is a horrible friend who forgot to meet you. This is mine!" Brooke glare returned to Ted.

"Liar"

"Tattle tale" Ted spat at Cody

" Do not blame him for telling me the truth! You made me look like an idiot and now I want a damn smoothie!"

" I can share with you. Solves one of your problems."

"Aww thanks Codikins. See that is a real friend!"

" Im sorry I got a little preoccupied."

"preoccupied? Ted it was your idea. You had something to tell me. What or who made you to busy to simply call and tell me not to come."

"Your cousin."

"My cousin. As in Leena? The girl who just pops up in my life and wants to be besties!"

" Yes. I have been seeing her."

"How could you do this? Did you not think about how I would feel about this!"

"I did. I have been afraid to tell you. She is nice Brooke give her a chance for me! Why can't you just be happy for me!"

" maybe if you were honest in the first place I would. Now it's like Brooke she started dating one of you best friends behind your back but hey trust her!"

"Why are you being such a bitch!"

"Funny I would as the same of why your an asshole!"

The fight was getting heated. John got Maryse and Mike and slipped out leaving Cody to control Ted and Brooke in the hands of Randy.

" ok lets take it easy now." Randy said trying to intervine

"agreed" Cody added

" Stay out of this!" Brooke and Ted yelled

" Do not yell at them!" Brooke spat at Ted

" Oh but you can? Hypocrite!"

"Go jump in a lake and drown!"

" Tie yourself to train tracks"

"I would but I don't think I would make it that far with the knife in my back!"

" oh well then I guess this Bye Bye Bye"

" Do not quote Nysync to me!"

" Why don't like the song? See caught you in a lie again. You have the song on your Ipod. Hypocrite!"

" Piss off!"

" Fuck you best boy band ever!"

" No they are not go to hell!"

" Yes better than New Kids and BSB!" They both gasped at this!

"How dare you!"... " I didn't mean it"... "You said it"... "I was mad"... Ted fell to his knees and screamed " No boy band Gods please forgive me!" Brooke ran to his side and started rubbing his back. "It's ok Teddy we will just forget about all of this pretend we didn't hear a word." she turned to face Randy and Cody. "Right guys?" They just stared at her in disbelief.

" Are you kidding me!" Randy yelled. "You were at each others throats but boy bands saves the day!"

"Why are we still friends with them" Cody said while shaking his head. " I will meet you in the car Randy" He scoffed at Brooke and Ted and then walked out.

Ted ignoring everything that Randy and Cody said slapped his mouth " Bad mouth do not ever speak those words again."

"Dude"

" What Randy? Do not give me those looks because you have no taste in music. Unlike your rock bull..." Brooke cut him off.

" ermm Teddy I listen to that too"

"Damnit Brooke! I had a good speech! You ruin everything!" he stomped off.

" I really do not know why I still associate myself with you people"

" Because Im amazing. Can take all your bullshit and raising your daughter with you" she grinned

" oh yeah. Love you babe."

" love you too babe. Now lets go before Cody kills Ted."

"wait umm..you want to go to the movies with Alanna and I tomorrow. We won't stand you up"

"promise"

"pinky promise" she chuckled

"Orton it's a date"

"Great." he said as he put his arm out for her to hook hers in and they walked off to get to the show.

**Next Chapter**

**They can't fight it anymore**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it been awhile. I have been busy with work again. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Means a lot. **

**Can you guys believe Maryse was released? I will miss her so much! **

**I own nobody WWE related.**

**Anyways enjoy (:**

**2 months later**

**Brookes Pov**

I was all curled up on a chair. In some sweats drinking some coffee. We were all staying at Randy's house. Raw was in for the week. Looking around I couldn't help the smile plastered on my face.

Ted was annoying Cody and Layla. Claiming that if he wasn't getting any then they weren't either. Leena was back home in dallas. She had found a steady job and living with me. Yes I said living with me. I promised Ted I would give her a chance. It turns out Randy was right. She is pretty cool and not like her mother or mine at all.

John was sat on the stairs. He was talking to Reema on the phone. Going on and on about how much he misses her. I always wish the best for the both of them. They deserve each other. Seeing John smile at the mention of her name make me so happy for him. I'm happier that I can trust her to never break his heart.

Glancing a little to the right. I have a clear view of the kitchen. Mike was basically swallowing Maryse's face. He had proposed to her last week. It was so sweet. He did it live on Raw. It was no secret that they were dating so the audience was not that shocked when he called her down the ring. He gave her this long romantic speech and then got down on one knee. The crowd cheered while she jumped on top of him knocking both of them to the ground. Pecking him with a million kisses while saying yes over and over. I had to run down there and pull her off. Hugging her and squealing congrats. Before the show became rated R. I chuckled that these two weren't even coming for air. Shaking my head and turning to look at Randy and Alanna.

They were both snuggled up watching a movie. Randy has actually been getting sleep now. I think him and Alanna have accepted that Sam isn't coming back. I don't feel the same. Trish's words stay with me. "How do you know?". She is right I don't. Amy feels the same as her. "Remember she is not your daughter" is what she tells me all the time. I don't think they are trying to be harsh. They are just worried that I will get attached and Sam comes back. I will love that little girl and be there for her as much as possible. But when the time comes I will give a mother back her daughter. I don't want to think about this now. I just want to be happy with how things are at this moment. Everything is perfect.

**Johns POV**

"ok yeah just training with Randy. Love you too. Flying down this weekend promise." I hung up the phone only to look up at glaring Randy. "what?"

"oh hold up Randy I have to take this. Really John you could have ignored your girlfriend until training was over."

"Don't hate because you can't get any anymore"

"who says I can't."

"wait did you and Broo..." he cut me off.

"no thats not happening." when is the dude going to accept that she is the one for him.

"Then who?"

"That chick Santino was telling me about. She was hot."

"wait...I thought you wanted nothing to do with her?"

"I didn't. Brooke made me go." I can't believe she did that! "Wish I would have hit that." wait did he say wish. So he didn't.

"why didn't you?" he sighed and mumbled I don't know. "Randy talk to me"

"She's a fan. So she has seen all the pictures over the years of Brooke and I."

"And you gave her the best friends nothing more speech."

"Exactly. But it was different this time."

"How?"

"I didn't believe what I saying"

"Are you finally going to realize that your falling in lo..." He cut me off again! Ok I may kick his ass!

" No john. Its never going to happen. I will never ruin what we have...wait what do you mean finally? Nevermind lets just get back to training" I opened my mouth to speak but closed it. Knowing that was going to get no where with him.

**No ones POV**

Brooke just got home from a photoshoot. "yeah Ryse Im sure. Have fun. I need rest. See ya later Bitch love ya." she hung up the phone and sighed with relief at the sight of the bed. Plopping down about to close her eyes before there was a knock on the door. "Can I not catch a break." She mumbled while getting up to get the door.

"John hey look Ive been busy all day. Randy took Alanna for some father daughter time. So If its not important. Im going to sleep." she rambled while trying to shut the door. But John blocked it with his foot.

"Its important and your going to shut up and listen." she stayed silent signally him to continue.

"Did what we had mean nothing to you?" Brooke didn't answer "Brooke?"

"You told me to shut up."

"Answer the damn question!"

"Gosh rude...Of course it did why?"

"Your parents and Dan did so much damage to you. You said I made you believe again." she just looked into his familiar blue eyes. "I worked to damn hard to get into your heart. I'm sorry we didn't work out. But we didn't end badly. Our relationship should have showed you not everything ends toxic. What I'm trying to say is that we were just a waste of time if you just go and shut your heart off again" John could tell that she was fighting tears. She never likes to cry in front anyone. It's weakness in her eyes. Well it's what her dad use to say to her during all the beatings.

"Randy has been in my heart my whole life. So your point is not being made."

"Your blocking out love Brooke." He wiped the one tear that had managed to fall down her cheek. "Stop fighting it. If Randy is what you want then go for it." he kissed her on the forehead and walked out leaving her to think.

**No ones POV**

Randy was just coming down stairs from putting Alanna to bed. "So did you decide?" He asked Brooke who was holding both movies in her hand. "umm whats on Tivo not really in a movie mood." he grabbed the remote to check. " we have American Horror Story or Walking Dead. Which one? Wait let me guess Walking Dead." they both chuckled "Don't make fun it's a badass show." randy pressed play as they both got comfortable on the couch.

A few minutes in Brooks phone went off. She ignored it but not before Randy saw who it was. "Why are you avoiding John?"

"I'm just not in the mood for him right now."

"I actually know what you mean" Brooke grabbed the remote and pressed pause.

"Did he talk to you today?"

"Yeah. I mean he is one of my best friends." she hit him upside the head. "what the hell?"

"Don't be sarcastic. I'm trying to be serious. I meant about us."

"oh that. What did he say to you? You know John he gets crazy ideas."

"It was actually more about me than us."

"I'm confused now"

"It lead to us but was actually about me not giving a chance."

"chance for what?"

"love. He basically thinks its like spitting in his face. If I just shut my heart again but.." he finished for her

"Just when you thought everything was perfect it comes crashing down."

"exactly."

"After everything with Sam I don't think I could ever try and make another relationship with someone."

"what if you already have a relationship with them? Shouldn't that make a difference?" he looked it her hazel eyes and was captivated by them like he always has been.

"Would it for you?"

" if I knew that I could trust the person. Then yes."

"There is only one person I trust with everything. My heart, my life, and my daughter."

"Who might that be?" she said with a soft smile. He smirked and leaned in for what he has been wanting to do for months. Their lips touched and it was the same spark that they felt all those years ago. She soon deepened the kiss and he didn't object. Its just grew with more passion. She straddled him and he placed one hand at her hip and the other tangled in her hair. Before it could go any further "Daddy!" Alanna screamed from upstairs. They pulled away leaning their foreheads against one another. "she has been having bad dreams lately. She won't sleep alone." Brooke stood up allowing Randy to do the same. She pulled his hand back. "I'll go stay with her"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine" He sat back down but as she was walking past he grabbed her hand this time.

"Are we really doing this?"

"Yeah we are." they both smiled at each other. Brooke leaned down gave him one last peck before going to stay with Alanna.

**Next Chapter **

**Unthinkable **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Randys POV  
><strong>  
>I was sitting on the bed slipping on my shoes, when the door opened. There she was my best friend. I've loved her my whole life. I think I have been in love with her for years. I just never wanted to admit it. Scared that it would ruin what we had. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. She leaned down and gave me exactly what I wanted. The feel of her soft lips. "good morning" I mumbled between kisses. She lifted her head and I looked into her beautiful eyes.<p>

"Morning"

"You look beautiful"

"I have bed head at the moment"

"Babe you can wear a paper bag and I still would have the hots for you" I lifted one of her hands off my shoulder and kissed the back off it. She looked down and smiled. God I love that smile.

"Alanna is awake. She wants breakfast but says it's your turn to choose."

"whatever you make I will eat."

"mmmmm well then I want pancakes."

"Then pancakes it is."

"what's your plans for today?"

"Gym, meet and greet, then come back and meet you and Alanna to go to the arena. Unless Alanna is with me today?"

"No We are going shopping with Ryse and Nattie after my autograph signing. You enjoy. Mind if we just meet you at the arena?"

"oh so you are ditching me for shopping babe. That hurts." I placed my hand at my heart acting as if my world ended. She chuckled.

"I am going to go make breakfast" I slapped her ass as she was walking away.

"Go make my food bitch" I tried to be serious but failed. I busted out laughing.

"Laugh now but lets see if you get any. Shame this relationship just started and you are already in the dog house" she walked out before I could protest.

**Brookes POV  
><strong>  
>"Alright well I am about to make some calls before we go meet auntie Ryse and Nattie. Why don't you go get the picture you made for Ryse ok." she nodded and ran upstairs. God I love that little girl. Maybe more than I should. When she was sitting with me at the autograph signing it just felt right. Like she was suppose to be there. I shook the thoughts out of my head and called the two people I needed.<p>

"Hello my love"

"Trisha darling" we both laughed

"Ok what do you need to tell me."

"how did you know I have something to tell you?"

"I know these things"

"ok...well let me get Ames on three way"

"Oooo it must be big" I rolled my eyes and dialed the number.

"Wuz up?"

"Brooke has something to tell us"

"Oh good or bad news?"

"well it depends on what you guys think"

"well how should we prepare? Should we sit down?"

"ok shut up both of you! I'm dating Randy again."

"what!" I heard Ames scream.

"Are you sure about this?" Trish asked

"Look I know it's really screwed up. Sam left and I don't know it just happened."

"It didn't just happen. I think you two have always belonged together. You guys just were always so stubborn. Then he got married. Things changed." Ames stated

"If he makes you happy. Then I am happy for you. Just be careful."

"I agree with Trish. Sam may come back. Don't forget that. She might want to fight back for her family."

"I know. I will give Alanna back to her mother. But Randy gets to choose who he wants." My phone started blowing up with messages. "Alright which one of you told Stacy. Wait Torrie too. Mickie and Lisa also. I just told you two!"

"I told Torrie. She must have texted Lisa." Trish admitted

"Sorry I texted Stacy she texted Mickie." Amy said soon after.

"Well saved me a couple phone calls then." we said are goodbyes and they gave me their last statements. Their happy just worried. But I am going to just live in this moment right now.

.

.

.

.

I was sat in the locker room. Nattie and Alanna were going through all the stuff we bought. Way to many shoes. But how could we not? I mean we did go with Maryse. She does have a addiction to shoes. Speaking of her. Here she comes now. "Why do you look so worried?"

"Can we talk some where alone?" she is acting really weird.

"uhh yeah sure" we both got up and walked into the bathroom. It was that or in the hall way and she looked like it was important.

"ok. Randy is my friend. But you come before him. I just really think you should know. I mean you two got together last night. This happened before that. So it shouldn't count but I don't want it to come out and..." I cut off her rambling.

"Ryse just spill it"

"Randy hooked up with Eve yesterday" she blurted out before she changed her mind.

"oh" That was all I could say. I mean she was right. It was before we were together. But it still hurts. I forced him to go on that date with that fan. But someone I actually work with? I know him. After John talked him he must have just got freaked and wasn't thinking.

"Brooke?"

"Thanks Ryse. I'm going to go find Randy. Watch Alanna for me ok?"

"Sure"

I walked out going to his locker room. I needed to let him know that I knew. I didn't want him to stress not telling me. I'm nit angry. I am actually content. I just want to be with him. It has been so long where I actually just forget all and take this risk with love. As I came to where I wanted. I knocked on the door. It was already slightly open. Nobody responded so I figured he was at the trainers. I walked in to just wait for him. I never exoected to see what I saw. Wasn't just my boyfriend but best friend. Who I thought would never hurt me was locking lips with her. Its in my personality to walk in there grab her by the hair and beat her senseless. Then give him a good right hook. But I can't it just hurt to much this time. I couldn't do nothing but run. I just wanted to be alone. I couldn't go back to the locker room. Maryse and Nattie will want to comfort me. Alanna will get scared. I just found a supply closet. Shut the door and slid down the wall. Letting the tears I have been fighting fall.

**Review please (: **

**Next Chapter:**

**How Could You?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**No ones POV**

It has been twenty minutes and she still sat there with tears. "Come on Brooke get it together. It is not the first time you have been cheated on. You can handle this. Never should have got off track in the first place. Your career should have stayed your focus not this love bullshit." she said to herself trying to ignore the pain. She wiped her tears and stood up. Straightening her clothes she took a deep breath. "But it was Randy." she mumbled. Realizing another tear was going to fall she shook her head hoping all thoughts would just go away. "You are a nine time women's champion. Your goal is twelve. You have few good years left. That needs to be your focus. You and Randy didn't work out as a couple, that's fine. Do your job, be his friend, and take care of that little girl. No time for tears and no time for heart break. She took one last deep breath and walked out of the supply closet only to run headfirst first into someone.

"Always falling no matter where you go" he chuckled while helping Brooke up. "What the fuck are you doing in a supply closet? Do I even want to know? Probably not." he rambled on until he realized her eyes were bloodshot. "Wait were you crying?"

"Cody I just don't want to talk about it now" he lifted her head from looking at the ground.

"What happen Brooke. Don't you dare keep it in. If you don't want to talk to me then fine go to Randy, Ted, or one of the girls but do not hold it in. I mean I don't know why you would want to go to any of them. I am better than all." she smiled softly

"Thank you. When I am ready to talk I will. I just need to be alone right now. Can you ask Ryse to watch Alanna until I come back."

"What about the show?"

"I will be back before it starts"

"ok. Whatever it is stay strong" she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. She didn't want to face Randy yet. She wasn't mentally prepared. She needed to get her stuff out of his house and into a hotel room.

**Randys POV  
><strong>  
>I was just pulling into my drive way. "Yeah I will be back before the show. It is personal sir. I just need to do something and will be right back." I said my goodbyes and hung up on Vince. When I was on my way to see Brooke and Alanna I ran into Cody. He told she had left. I am having problems of my own trying to get rid of Eve but I need to worry about that later. Brooke needs me. I walked in to hear her talking on the phone.<p>

"Yes. I will check in around midnight. Thank you"

"Check in where?" I glanced down at her bags near the door. She just looked down and said in barley a whisper.

"I can't stay tonight"

"why not? Brooke what is going on? Cody said you were in a supply closet crying? You know you can come to me for anything" she looked up at me with such hurt and anger in her eyes. I knew she was hurt but why the anger towards me?

"I did come to you" Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. She saw. She saw me and Eve. I thought about this moment. Just screwing this all up. Thinking its for the best. With both are histories we were bound to hurt each other. I didn't want to lose her for good. I think that's why I kissed back Eve for a half second. She was hurt. This is my fault. Every promise made broken. It kills me to see her like this, but to know I am the cause is worse.

"Let me explain"

"No need. I knew you hooked up with her. I went to go talk to you. It was before we got together. So I was willing to forget it and move on. Even though sleeping with my co worker was an asshole move, but I still was willing to forget. Then I see you sucking lips with her."

"Babe I stopped it. I stopped it because I realized I was being an idiot. It was like a reflex to kiss back. I am still a man"

"oh so you being a man is your excuse?" she brushed past me grabbing her bags. I jumped in front of the door blocking her way.

"No that is not what I meant. It was stupid Brooke." she looked down. I knew she was crying. I can't believe I did this to her. I had no idea how to make her stay. I had no words. I fucked up. She started wiping them away before she looked back up.

"It is all good. Did it hurt? Yeah it did. Because you were the one person I trusted with my world. You were never on my list to hurt me. We didn't work out. So be it. I will do what I do best. Focus on my career. I will also keep my promise and take care of Alanna. As for us I need distance. We will never try this dating thing again. I hope we can get past this and go back to normal. As for now I need space from you." Those words made my heart sink. We will never try this dating thing again. Dating thing? I need to explain to her how it was so much more. I need to finally tell her that I love her. I am **in **love with her. But looking into her eyes full of anger trying to hide the pain, but I can see it. I did this to her. "I'm sorry" That was all I could get out.

"I'm sorry too. Goodbye Randy."

**Thanks so much to my readers. I haven't been getting many reviews but I won't stop writing it. I have to finish what I started. I have big plans for this story. Sorry for the short chapter. Promise I will make it up with the next few ones!**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**UNEXPECTED PHONE CALL**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**A few week later.**

**Brooks POV**

I woke up to the sound of laughter. I stretched out a little before grabbing some sweats. I slipped them on, then went to see what was so funny. Peeking in I couldn't help but smile. Amy, Trish, and Alanna were playing rock, paper, scissors.

"you two better quit while your ahead. Alanna never loses at this."

"Mommy!" Alanna said running towards me to greet me with a hug.

"Hey baby. I have some good news for you." her eyes widened with excitement. " Uncle Ted said he will get that turtle you wanted, only if you promise to help him take care of it."

"I promise I promise I promise!" she jumped up and down. "I'm gonna go draw him a thank you card!" she said as she ran off to her room.

"She says she wants to be a Diva, but I bet she becomes a artist one day" my smile soon turned into a frown. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Did you not hear what she just called you?" Trish answered

"And you responded like it was normal." Amy soon put her input. I took me a minute to realize what they were saying.

"Oh my God she called me mommy" I slumped down on the couch. Trish and Ames were still giving me that I told you so look. How could I let this happen? I didn't even correct her. I just answered her back, as if I was her mother. I got attached. Is it a bad thing that I am happy about this? Her calling me mommy felt good. Trish sat beside me running her fingers through my hair. " It's ok Brooke. I know you love her. I know you will always be there when she needs you in her life." I looked up at her and nodded. She always knew what I was thinking. "Were just scared she will be taking out of yours." Amy added.

"I will talk to randy about it. Right now can we just forget it?" They nodded. "How long has she been here anyways?"

"Randy dropped her off about an hour ago." Amy answered while Trish went out to the balcony to talk on her phone.

"Randy?"

"Yeah I mean he is her father." She gave me a stern look. "Brooklyn Leanne Carson are you still ignoring him. I can't believe you still have Ted, Cody, or John dropping off Alanna to you."

"Don't whole name me. I'm not ready to face him."

"Brooke you can't avoid him forever. I thought you said you wanted to continue being friends?"

"I do, but I need time." she nodded as Trish came walking back.

"Hey that was my sister. Something is going on at home. I'm going to need to fly back. ASAP."

.

.

.

.

Trish rushed out of here. She was able to get a flight within the hour. I hope everything is ok with her sister. I had cleared my whole day for this girls day. Amy is frustrating me because she refuses to leave the hotel. We want to lunch then came back. I don't know what is going on with her. She is acting really weird.

"Hey B umm I am going to take Alanna for some ice cream. We will be back soon"

"Why can't I just come with you?"

"Because I ordered room service. You can't leave"

"We just ate Ames."

"Well you just can't go ok. Come on Alanna." With that she rushed off. What the hell is wrong with her? I grabbed phone and mentioned her on twitter. _Weirdest best friend ever. _Within in seconds my mention were crazy. I laughed at some comments made by the fans. I replied to a few then went to go answer the door. "

"You're not room service"

"Stating the obvious Babe" He said as he brushed passed me. I sighed and turned to look at the man I have been avoiding for weeks.

"What are you doing here Randy?"

"You needed to talk to me"

"what? I didn…..Ames."

"Yeah she called and said you wanted to talk. I been doing signings and promotional stuff all day. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"Ran.." He cut me off.

"Look Brooke I'm really sorry. Alanna asks why you don't share a room with us anymore. She thinks your mad at her." I opened my mouth to speak but he held his hand to motion he had more to say. "I told her that it's my fault. That you are just mad at me for now. We will move on from this, but I have no idea if it's true. Babe I want no I need you back" he stepped closer to me, but I pulled away.

"We do need to talk. Not about us. It's about Alanna"

"Where is she? I she ok?" He started to panic a little. " She is fine. Ames took her for Ice Cream"

"oh ok so what's the problem?"

"She called me mommy"

" well you are practically her mother"

"but I'm not"

" I'm sure Alanna knows the difference between you and Sam. I will explain it to her though. Look I have no problem with her calling you that. I know she doesn't. When she called you mommy how did you react?" I looked down and mumbled " I answered back as if it was normal" He lifted my head and had this smile on his face. He was happy. This was horrible I am not Sam!

"I can't replace Sam Randy. She is her mother."

"The only reason you're scared of this, is because of the fear that Sam is coming back. Brooke you're here. She is not coming back. I will talk to Alanna and make sure she knows the difference. As if now you're mommy Brooke because that's what my daughter feels comfortable saying. It makes her feel normal. She is lucky to have you. As am I. I will do anything to get you back. Please give me another chance." I can see how sorry he was. Pleading look he was giving me. He was hurting so much. This is the first time that the pain was my fault, but he is the one that screwed up.

"I told you I need time. I pray we can go back to how we used to be"

"What if I said being just the best friend again wasn't good enough?"

"What if I said nothing you do is good enough for us to try again?"

"I'm never going to give up babe." He placed a kiss on my cheek and walked out.

**Randys POV**

I'm not giving up. I want to think about what she needs. Leave all aone as she asks. Respect her choice, but I can't I love her way to much to let go. She is being so stubborn. Refuses to listen to what happen that day. If I could just explain to her. I was hoping to get some sleep, but I found Ted and Cody playing game. "How the hell did you two get in here?

"We have a key to your room " cody shrugged

"Yeah that's not weird at all." I slumped on the couch. I started staring at this picture on my phone. It was Alanna and brooke asleep. They were wearing matching jogging suits. I remember that day. I came back to find a lot of shopping bags near the bed. Alanna and Brooke were crashed. They both looked beautiful. I would give anything to come home to that everyday. I guess the guys noticed because they were now staring at me. "what"

"Just one question" I nodded at Ted.

"Why?"

"It better be a damn good answer Randy. I have been holding back a ass kicking since the day I found out." I would laugh but he souned serious. Cody has never stood up to me like that.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Randy would you just tell us. It makes no sense. You hate Dan for cheating on her. Why go and do the same thing. She has always been nothing but good to you." I was getting a little angry now.

"Don't you think I know that. She is perfect in every way. It kills me that I hurt her. I pushed Eve off the minutes face popped in my head. I only kissed her for a half a second. I did because Sam left. Obviously something went wrong. I didn't want to take the chance of Brooke leaving." I half yelled

"She would never do that"

"She isn't Sam"

" I know that. I was being an idiot for a half a second!"

"Yeah a half a second to long" Ted said being a smart ass. I hit him upside the head. " oww! Gosh you and Brooke do belong together" Cody and I chuckled. I stole Teds remote and played the rest of his game.

**Brookes POV**

"She is sound asleep" I said walking out of the bedroom.

"Something I need to go do. Early flight goodnight"

"Hold on just a second. Ames that was some sneaky shit you pulled earlier"

"You two needed to talk"

"I told you that I need time. You are suppose to be on my side anyways. He cheated on me! On the first day might I add!"

"I am on your side. Look it's just he made a mistake he is human."

"Such a great excuse Ames"

"Brooke I ran into him yesterday. He told me his side. Cheating because you want to and don't care for the person you are with is horrible. Sometimes though there is more into to it. Reasons behind it. There is so much more to it then you think."

"Ames you are the one that told me to be a friend, but don't get to close. That it wasn't my family to keep. Now your pushing me towards it"

"When you were with John I was so happy. Why? Because he made you happy. I thought he was the one for you. I always thought that until I realized something. You get this sparkle in your eye for three things. Wrestling, Alanna, and Randy. Brooke it makes you happy. I want you to live your life without thinking of what ifs. I was wrong." I just nodded trying to take in everything she was saying. "Think about it. Goodnight" I mumbled back goodnight and sat down on the couch thinking as she told me to do. Could I reall give another chance? The least I can do is let him explain. I have never loved anybody as much as I do him. That's what scares me. The pain will be so much worse, if it doesn't work out. My phone started ringing breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Hello"

"Brooke" I was in shock of the voice I heard. It can't be. I haven't spoken to her since I was sixteen. "The least you can do is answer me Brooklyn Leanne Carson" Yep it was her. " Oh so you are sticking with the silent treatment you have been giving for years" Damn right I am. I have no I dea why I haven't hung up yet. " I know we don't have the best relationship" we don't even have one. " I need your help. It kills me to ask you out of all people. I know WWE will be in town soon. I also know you know where I live. Your brother Brandon still visits. He always was my favorite." I felt so much anger in me. Wanted to burst out and tell her to burn in hell, but I was curious in knowing hat she wanted. My mother hates me as much as I hate her. Also Alanna is asleep. " Just meet me there on Friday. I will be home. It involves your brothers. If you care for them like you say you do then you will show." she hung up. Memories came flooding back. All the beating she and I took from my father. How she chose him over me and left to sit in jail. How she pretended I never existed. She told neighboors that she disowned me. I was a disgrace to her. I was filled with mixed emotions. I didn't know if I should cry or scream. I just sat frozen. What the hell does she want from me?

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts! **

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**TRUTH HURTS MORE THAN YOU KNOW**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts as always. (:**

**Sorry for the long wait. I have this story all planned in my head. I just have to figure out how to put it on paper. Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

**BROOKES POV**

I can't believe where I am at right now. I would have never thought, I would come near this place. The apartment complex where as my brother Matthew calls her "the devil" lives. She moved here years ago, when uncle Jimmy died. He left the house to me. She didn't deserve to live under his roof anyways. Neither did his ungrateful brother. I swore I would never talk to this women again, but here I am parked outside her apartment. Trying to figure out, what the hell I'm doing. Do I really need answers? Do I really need to know why she did what she did? Why do I care, if she ever loved me or not? I have hated her for so long, but I use to love her. That is the reason I'm here. I hate her so much, but I use to love her. Just like a daughter should love their mother. She did use be one, but as I got older it changed. She didn't care anymore. I was stupid and stuck around thinking she needed help. She didn't though. She truly loved the man that hurt her all the time. "Just walk in, see what she wants and leave. Don't let her get to you" I said to myself as I finally got out of my car. I buzzed in, "Hello" great she sounded drunk. Guess things haven't really changed. "It's me, we share blood nothing else." she buzzed me in, I just couldn't shake off my anger boiling up. Why call me? She hates me the most out of her children. I sighed as I walked into the elevator. Pressed for the second floor. "Shit" I mumbled to myself. I didn't even think to ask, if she was still with him. I can't be in the same room as him. I don't think I could control my anger.

*_flashback*_

"You're a whore just like your mother" he screamed right after he slapped me to the floor.

"Then why are you still here? Just leave like you always do. This time don't come back!" He knelt down next to me and I flinched. He chuckled at that one. He loved that I was afraid of him.

"Because you to belong to me." he hissed

*_ end of flashback*_

"You can do this. It's all about control." I whispered. As the elevator door opened. I walked to the gates of hell, room 829. I took a deep breath and knocked. "Coming" she yelled as I heard her stumbling her way to the door. Yeah she was drunk. The door opened and there she was, still the same. Hair messed up, dressed like a hooker and bottle of Jack in hand. Yeah, things haven't changed. Well at least for her they haven't. I walked in taking a glance around. "he isn't here, off doing business" she said. I guess she could see that I tensed up walking in. "Let's get this over with".

"Don't you want a drink? It has been years my dear daughter"

"You lost your right to call me that a long time ago. Now tell me what you called for."

"You look pretty for a someone who prances around a ring half naked"

"I didn't come here to talk about my career, what do you want?"

"Still just as bitchy I see"

"Still just as slutty I see"

"Whatever Brooke. Look a deal went bad and we need money quick. I'm scared Brandon is going to get in some trouble trying to get it."

"Since when do you care for anyone, but you?"

"I care for Brandon, he is the only son that stuck by me after you!"

"I never told the others to cut you out of their lives. You're the one who threw your sixteen year old daughter out. The only child that stayed in that house for you! They made their own decision."

"Whatever you're just an attention seeking whore!"

"You know what I don't care anymore. I should have never came." As I was getting up to leave she finally said what she wanted.

"It's bad ok. If we don't get the money, we will be dead by morning." is it bad that I don't care about any of this? They still are my parents, but I hate them so much.

"How much?"

"Three hundred and fifty thousand" I nodded

"I will get the money" She smiled. "I'm not doing for you. I may have been fooled to care for you once, but never again. Despite what Brandon thinks, I still love him. He still cares for you for some unknown reason. He would be heart broken if he couldn't find a way to save you. He is who I am doing this for. I will transfer the money to his account and he can take it from there." I opened the door to leave, but she started talking again. "Brandon told me about, what's her name? Alanna yeah that's it. Randy's kid right?" I couldn't keep walking. Hearing her say Alanna's name made my blood boil. I just stood there with my back to her. "you're kidding yourself in thinking you can raise that kid. You are not motherhood material" I turned around to face her now. "And you are?" I chucked because this coming from her is unbelievable.

"I was a good mother with ungrateful children"

"You're kidding right? Ungrateful? I came home found you beaten almost every night. I picked you up and bathed you. Cleaned your cuts and iced you bruises! I am the one that helped you, while he hurt you and you chose him over me! Ungrateful my ass!"

"You know what else Brandon told me"

"I don't give a fuck anymore" I turned to leave again, but again her words stopped me.

"You know I always thought you were like your father, with the anger and all. I guess your just like me in some ways also."

"I am nothing like either of you. I have a heart unlike you two."

"really? Well Brandon says you lost it a few years ago. You were drinking all the time. Your brothers didn't want you near their kids for the time being. That you moved in to a hotel, because Matthew didn't want you in the house. You talk about me being a drunk." She chuckled

" Yeah I did lose it. I still kicked ass at work. My personal life sucked. I become a cold hearted bitch. You know what changed me? Randy. He said I was becoming you. I hated him for it, but it was the truth and that saved me. I lost it for two months. You have been like this for years, I don't see you getting of it. That makes me stronger then you."

"Kicking you out was the best thing I ever did"

"Did ever even love me?" The words slipped out on it's own. It is what I have been wondering since that night in jail. I always brushed it off and pretended not to care. Truth is I always did care. I was her daughter, she she naturally have some love me.

"You sure you want the truth? I don't think you can handle the fact that you aren't important."

"Just answer the question" I whispered

"Your father may be a bastard, but he never left me when I was pregnant. Only with you he left."

"only because you didn't know, who the father was. You should have thought about that before sleeping with his brother and half the roster."

"I did what I did to get your fathers attention. It always worked by the way. Anyways you turned out to be his and became his number one."

"yeah he sure showed the love'

"He did in his way. You started to grow up and you became what his workers wanted to look at. He said I was going to get old, should train you soon."

"You were going to train me to sell my body!"

"It's all good pleasure and you get paid. See ungrateful"

"You are unbelievable, I can't believe I ever cared about you!"

"So sad that you had to deal with that all these years. I never cared about you. To answer your question No. I never loved you. You were just there."

I got my answer. The one I have been waiting for. She never cared about me. Why dos it hurt this bad to know?

"You are going to fuck up that girls life."

"I will transfer the money. Lets go back to how it was. I never want to see or speak to again. Also never mention her name again. That little girl is to good for you to speak of. Have fun being getting beat" she slapped me across the face. She has said a lot of things, but she never hit me before. He always did, but not her. I just rubbed my cheek. I was not going to let her get the best of me. I have control now. I finally walked out and I never plan on coming back.

.

.

.

.

I made it back home. I don't even remember driving here. I'm still deep in thought. She never loved me. It was all just for show. She only used me to get what she wanted. She knew I would have done anything for her back then. Why do I care so much? I left that part of my life a long time ago. What if she is right? What if I am bad for Alanna? I looked in my bedroom mirror. I hate that I look just like her. I hate that I have his eyes. I hate me. I slammed my fists in the mirror over and over. I just wanted to get rid of the image. "Go away!" I screamed. I stopped and fell on top of the glass shattered on the floor. The pain of it cutting through my skin is nothing compared to what is inside. I let my tears fall, the ones I have kept in for years.

**TEDS POV**

I rushed to her house as fast as I could. "Brooke" I screamed, no answer. Her car is here, I know she is here somewhere. "Brooke" I screamed again, still no answer. I ran upstairs and found her. "Oh my God Brooke" I rant o her side, not knowing if I should touch her. She was laying on glass. I placed my hand lightly on her shoulder. "Brooke honey" I whispered. "I though you had a double date with Leena, Cody, and Layla?" She said softly. " I remember you went to see your mom today. I came to check on you" She nodded "I will be ok" I brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Come on let's get you cleaned up" I helped her up and took her to the bathroom. The whole time I was taking out glass and cleaning her cuts she just stared at he floor. "All done" she finally looked up at me. "baby what happen?" Tears started to run down her face. She rarely ever cried in front of me, must really be hurting. "She never loved me" That broke my heart. She hates her mom, but a part of her still cares a little bit. I know she pretends she doesn't but she always has cared. I didn't know what else to do but hold her. That's exactly what I did. I held her and let her cry the tears that have been fighting to come out for so long.

**RANDYS POV**

"Goodnight daddy" I leaned over a gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight angel" I walked out of the room and sat on the couch, just looking at my phone. I don't know what I am waiting for? She isn't going to call me. I know something is going on with her. It had to be important for her to cancel on Alanna tonight. I started scrolling down my pictures, stopping at one of my favorites. Brooke and Alanna passed out on the bed. Shopping bad were everywhere. They were wearing matching jogging suits. I felt a smile tug on my lips. I only ever did smile when I thought of these two. I wish I knew what was going on. I wonder if she is ok? I wish she would let me in. I wish I could hold her again. I wish I never fucked up. I wish I could stop wishing and it could become reality.

**Review (:**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Night out and second chances**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

He was just walking backstage after his match. Wiping down his body from the dripping sweat. "Hey nice match out there" Someone yelled out. He just nodded his head and mumbled thank you, not really paying attention to who said it. He looked up to see just the person he wanted. Jogging up toward him and blocking his way to any exit. "Ted haven't seen you in awhile" The younger man looked down avoiding his eyes. " Yeah it's been a week or so. How are you Randy?"

"Alright cut the crap. What's going on? I haven't seen you in weeks nor have I seen Brooke. I'm guessing she has been with you." Randy jaw clenched. He was holding this anger for weeks. Tired of trying to be patient. Brooke needed time away from him ok, but avoiding Alanna too just pissed him off.

"Randy.." he started as if another excuse was going to come out of it.

"Ted just tell me! You know what I don't care nothing is bad enough for my daughter to be hurt like this again. Brooke said she would never hurt her, well she is. Is she aware of that? I never forced her to raise Al with me she wanted too!"

"Wait you're mad? Really? Brooke needs you so much right now and she can't even turn to you because you had to go and make everything complicated. She needs her friend right now."

"You don't think I want to be there for her? She won't let me in!"

"Because you won't stop trying to get back together with her! She needs comfort without thinking that someone will take advantage" Randy was starting to fume with anger.

"I would never take advantage of her. You know what, my daughter is the victim in this she has been left by both of her mothers now. I never thought Brooke would hurt her like that. I trusted the wrong person."

"I'm sorry Alanna is hurting, but Brooke is too."

"You know what? It doesn't matter anymore. My daughter is all that matters to me." Randy pushed by Ted and was walking off, Ted blurted out "She went to go see her mother." Randy stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his friend. "What? Why would she ever go and see her again?" He asked barley above a whisper. Guilt was flowing for the things he said. He knows how much that women hurt his best friend.

"She called out of the blue needed something. Brooke needed answers to some things. Her mom really fucked with her mind man." Randy wasn't surprised at this at all. Brooke would never admit it, but a big reason why she fought so hard in her career to prove she was good enough. To make her mom regret ever throwing her away.

"Let me guess she doesn't think she is good enough?"

"Talk to her Randy. Not about you two, get through to her on Alanna. Make her see that Al needs her." Randy nodded.

"I'm going to shower. Can you take Al for a couple hours, while I go and talk to Brooke."

"Yeah sure no Problem" He grabbed Randy's arm as he was walking off. "Please get through to her. I honestly think Alanna is what can take **her **pain away." He nodded once again and went to get cleaned up.

.

.

.

.

She was in her black silk robe, laying on her bed. Just staring at the ceiling, which she had been doing a lot lately. Lost in her thoughts once again. The sound of water running had finally entered her mind. "Shit" she mumbled forgetting she had turned on the shower. Sliding off her bed and walking towards the steamed bathroom. Lifting the sleeve and placing her right arm underneath the shower head to feel the temperature. It was burning hot, hotter than an average shower should be. She could see her arm turning a cherry red. This should hurt? She thought, but it didn't compare to the pain she felt inside. It had been minutes and she still stood watching her skin burn. Knocking on the door broke her thoughts. Sighing she shut the water off and opened the door to the **him.** he walked right past in and she sighed once again shutting the door after her. "What are you doing here Randy?" she asked without even looking up at him. He just stared at her with so much lust. He comes to talk to her and she is in small robe. Not only small but black and silk! He just pushed his thoughts away.

"I know you went to see her"

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry"

"No you're not fine. You let her get to you. Alanna needs you Brooke. You are good for her. I never forced you in this, but I'm telling you now. You started this you sure as hell will finish it" She looked at him sighed for the third time. Running her hand through her hair, not realizing her sleeve slip down. "Randy.." His eyes widened. "Brooke what the hell?" he went towards her and grabbed her wrist turning it around to get a better look at her forearm. "What happen? Did you do this?" She took her arm away. 'You came to talk about Alanna. Stop worrying about stuff you don't have to worry about." He grabbed her arm again. "I will always worry about you" He lightly touched the burned area. "Does it hurt" she just stared past him. "Nothing really hurts anymore" He brushed the hair out of her face looking for some sort of sign in her eyes, for what she wanted from him. He placed light kisses where she was hurt up and down her arm. Pulled her closer and placed more kisses on her neck this time. She seemed to enjoy it then pulled back. "This is exactly why I can't talk to you!" she backed up further.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Talk to me, I will go to the other side of the room if you want. Just talk to me, what happen?"

" I was wrong. I am a horrible person ok. I will end up like her. Randy I almost killed my dad at sixteen years old! If the cops didn't come he would be dead."

"He abused you Brooke anybody would have lost it. He is the horrible person not you!"

"I still have my anger issues. I am known as Jawbreaker Brooke at home. What about that? That was before my wrestling career. Hey Alanna I tend to get really pissed off and beat people up. That's nice right?"

"Enough!" he yelled and walked towards her forcing her to look at him. "As your friend I am telling you that you have no idea how amazing you are. You are a bitch not going to deny that, but you have a big heart. When it comes to people you love you will do anything for them…" she cut him off. "You Can't take away my pain randy. Just like I can't take away Alanna's. I was stupid to think I could. Pain and suffering is apart of life. We just have to deal with it. Stop trying to fix it." She tried to pull away, but he refused to allow her. "I call bullshit. Stop running away. Look I said my friend part now time to tell you like it is. I am a father first. You are hurting Al just like your mother hurt you. She always asks about you, would mommy Brooke like this or that. Where is she? Why is she mad? It breaks my heart to lie to her saying you're sick." Brooke closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. " As a father I am telling you, get the fuck over it. My daughter needs you!" He let go and walked towards the door.

"I will pick her up tomorrow morning. Is it ok if I keep her a few days?" He nodded and walked out.

**Randy's Pov**

She has no idea how much it hurts to see her that pain. To see how little she thinks of herself. How hard it was not to kiss her whem she was held so close to me. I sighed walking into the elevator doors. Punching the inside wall as I walking in. I didn't even notice someone had walked in behind me. "Angry much?" he said as he pressed the button for our floor, hi room was next door to mine. "I didn't know you were there."

"That doesn't answer my question"

"It's nothing Jay"

"It's something, I'm guessing women problems." I looked up at him like he was a psychic.

"How did you know?"

"I had a long talk with Brooke last night. Didn't get back to my room until like four."

"Wait you were with her all night?" I swear all they did better have been talk! Friend or not I'm kicking his ass.

"Relax Randy. I know Brooke is all yours, plus married remember. She has been a good friend of mine for years. She was out of it last night. Just sitting outside her room staring at the wall. When I asked what was wrong, which by the way took her ten minutes to answer. She was lost in her thoughts. She said she couldn't open her door. So I took her key opened it and helped her in. I was worried man that's all. Then she finally talked after twenty minutes of silence" Randy calmed down a bit.

"She talked to you about what? Me? Alanna? Her mom?" Jay, who in ring name is Christian just shook his head. They both walked out of the elevator into the hall way. "She needs you man"

"I know that but she won't let me in"

"Because you aren't over her. She feels she has to handle this without you. You have to get over her in order for you guys to ever be friends again. That's what she wants at the moment is her friend back."

"She isn't easy to get over."

"Well you need to. I want you guys to get past this. It depends on fate you know? If you guys are meant to be then so be it. Right now she doesn't think so. So I wish you guys to be happy together or.."

"Not together." I whispered finishing the sentence for him.

"Well no. I have never seen her look at anybody like she does you."

"What the hell you are confusing me. You said to get over her, now we are soul mates!" He hit me upside the head hard. He was pushing it! "What the fuck was that for jay?"

"Try to understand the words that come out of my mouth! She needs a friend now. So save your friendship then having you back in her life she will realize she needs you as more. Get it now?"

"Got it" I said trying to figure out how this will work.

"Alright man now get some sleep. See ya later" He walked off towards his room. "Yo Jay" I yelled and he turned to face me. " Thanks man" he nodded at me. "But you are still an idiot"

"And you will always be an asshole. Randy we all have our flaws" I chuckled and started walking towards my room. My mind set has changed to only concentrate on my sweet baby girl waiting for daddy to put her to sleep.

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts as always. (:**

**Review please would like to know your thoughts.**

**Next Chapter:**

**The perfect song**


	19. Chapter 19

**I was inspired by a song for this chapter. Next one as well. Thanks for the reviews and those who have alerted.**

**I own no characters, but Brooke. All rights for th song is to Colbie Caillat.**

**Enjoy (:**

**Chapter 19**

**Brooke's POV**

It was late afternoon, I sat comfortable on the couch holding Alanna in my arms watching some cartoons. We are both so tired. She came with me to my photo shoot and autograph signing. We only had a few more hours until the house show. I was drifting off to sleep, looked like she was as well, until a knock at the door startled us both. I groaned, really didn't feel like getting up. "Who is it?" I yelled. "It's me. Now open the damn door" I rolled my eyes, if I didn't open I wouldn't hear the end of it. Alanna moved out of my arms and I went for the door. "Took you long enough, some creep was checking me out" I smiled a bit. "Ryse you're a diva, a lot of creeps check you out" she chuckled "Yeah, but just staring at me. I mean ask for your picture and leave. I don't even want to think of what he was thinking." She rambled while walking towards the cupcakes on the counter. "They were at the photo shoot, yes I did bring them for you. See I do love you." She has a gleam in her eye. She loved her cupcakes. "Never doubted you for a second!" I laughed and looked down only to see Alanna fast asleep. She really was tired, hell so was I. I picked her up and took her to the bed. Covered her with her favorite blanket. "I hope I don't mess you up kid" I whispered before shutting the door. I walk back to see Maryse on her second cupcake. "Take it easy there Ryse, we don't need you puking in the ring tonight." I sat beside her. " I can't help it. It's soo good" We both let out a small laughter.

"I do love you Ryse, but I'm so tired. Was planning on sleeping a few before the show. So what you come by for?" She licked some icing before saying what she wanted.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come out tonight?"

"I guess I can see if randy is free. I'm suppose to have Al for the next two nights."

"He isn't free."

"How do you know?"

"Because he is part of the group coming tonight." I sighed and looked down. I know Cody told her about what happen, with my mom. She has been trying to get me out for weeks. Correction she has been trying to get me to talk to Randy for weeks. Everybody thinks he can help. Nobody can though, but they won't give up.

"Ryse you know I can't go."

"Oh come on Brooke. Mike, Ted, John, Nattie, Dolph, Zack, and Jay will be there too. It's not like it's just you and Randy. It's Karaoke night. It's going to be so much fun. Don't make me go alone."

"You have Nattie."

"Not for long. Tyson is going to meet up with us later and take her away for some surprise he has."

"Aww that's sweet. Where is he taking her?"

"Well he has this whole romantic ni…don't change the subject." Damn she knew me to well. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with this.

"ok ok I'll go, but what about Al?" she smiled and clapped with excitement.

"It's already covered. Layla knee is bothering her, she agreed to watch her along with Cody. He said he doesn't feel right leaving lay on her own tonight."

"Wow so you guys knew I would say yes. Planning shit and everything."

"When do you ever say no to me?" She was right, I never could maybe it's the French accent. She got up with the box of cupcakes and placed a kiss on my cheek. " Get some rest. See you at the show." I nodded and went straight to the bed after hearing the door shut.

.

.

.

.

I was laying down on a bench In the locker room. I know that I needed to get up and shower, but I had a bad headache. I heard somebody walking and looked up to see, a face I didn't hate. I smiled and sat up. "What are you still doing here? I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He sat beside me and gave me small push as he was waiting for the answer.

"Alright spill you only come to see when you're bored, have a secret, or just want to piss me off. I am hoping it's not the last one I have splitting headache." He stayed silent. I can't play this game tonight, Where we both stay silent until one breaks and says something first. "Fine, I have a headache so didn't feel like going back to the hotel to get ready like everybody else. That's why I am still here. Now your turn."

"I came by to say you had a great match out there." I gave him a stern look and he chuckled. " I just came to see if you were ok and still being stupid."

"Stupid?" He better have a damn good explanation for this.

"You love randy. Don't lie and say you don't. I know you do. I'm not his biggest fan, but his mistake wasn't as bad as you make it in your head." I groaned. I didn't need to hear one of his lectures right now.

"Phil don't start." I got up and started to get some things out for the shower I was finally going to take.

"Brooke" I knew that tone of voice, yep he was going to start. "Stop pushing him away. You are doing it because you are scared. I know you are, I can't believe you don't see how happy he makes you." My shower would have to wait. He was going for a long speech. I remember the first time he gave me one. It was when I was sixteen and had a fight with my uncle. I met Phil, when I first started wrestling. Before I made it to WWE he was my tag partner for a year. Even though I got the call to come work here first, I always felt he deserved it more. I would always offer to pull some strings and get him a try out, but he always declined. He wanted to make it on his own. I understood that, it's the same I told my uncle when I got my start.

"I'm not even going to try and tell you to take him back. I will tell you this, are you going to throw away a friendship just like that. Just listen to what the guy has to say. Give him a chance alright. I just hate seeing you hurt. I know how important he is to you. If you can't be with him, then at least try for friendship again."

"It's hard."

"Why because you love him and don't think you can be friends with him."

"Phil." he lifted his hands in the air and backed up, as if he was surrendering.

"Ok I will stop just listen to his words alright. At least you can do that for me" He said while coming to give me a hug.

"I'm all sweaty."

"When have I ever cared." he hugged me and whispered stop fighting it in my ear. We pulled apart and I nodded, which is maybe I will try.

"You should come out with us tonight."

"I was invited, but a old buddy of mine has tickets to some indy rock band"

"Alright well then see you around" He was near the door when he called my name. "yeah"

"You really do need to shower, you stink." I threw an empty water bottle at him. "Shut up" He chuckled and left. Alright shower and then try and have a good time.

.

.

.

.

I took one last glance in the mirror. Maryse is not going to be happy that I decided against a dress. I wore some washed color jeans, a white V neck shirt, and a leather jacket. Hey at least I wore some heel boots. So she could be happy with that. I grabbed my stuff and went to the rental car. Threw it all in the back seat and drove off, grabbing my phone to get directions. It wasn't to far from the arena, right around the corner. I pulled up and took a deep breath before walking in. I spotted everyone sitting in a big booth in the corner. What do you know? The only seat available is next to Randy. They so did this on purpose.

"Brooke saved you a seat" She said with that smile I wanted to slap of her face.

"Of course you did Ryse. Thanks" I gave her smile sending her straight to hell.

"Hey" I turned to him, I have to be nice. It's really my own problems that get in the way of us. If I ever let him know that though, he will keep on fighting. I need him to let go. A girl with a broken heart can't give him what he deserves.

"Hey"

"Was Alanna good today?"

"She always is." He nodded and smiled at me. God how much I miss that smile. Snap out of it Brooke. You are to fucked up to even try this with him. Those words flowing my head, made me snap back to reality.

"So Brooke, if you don't feel comfortable next to Randy there, you can sit in my lap." Dolph suggested. Damn did everybody know about us? We only dated for what a day? News travels fast. Everybody was silent for that minute. It made it really awkward. Randy was shooting daggers at Dolph.

"Umm I think I can tolerate sitting next to him, oh and Dolph no chance in hell. EVER." He was cute, but I could never do that to Randy. Damn it I need to stop thinking about him.

"It was worth a try. Now excuse, but there is a really hot chick awaiting my presence." We all laughed, while he jumped over Zack and Jay to get to the girl.

"Anyways everybody has to sing tonight. I nominate Brooke up first."

"I don't really feel like it tonight Ryse."

"Oh come on please. I love your voice. Plus I already chose the song for you."

"Do I really have to?"

"Lets not make me beg. We know you are going to say yes to me anyways." I groaned and got up. She slapped me on the butt. " Hurry up" I turned around and looked at Mike.

"You better watch it. Your girl has a thing for me."

"Damn right I do. Sexy ass" I shrugged.

"I work out" Mike chuckled

"I'm sexy and I know it" Maryse and I just stared at him confused. The look on his face was priceless.

"Huh?" We both said to him.

"Um were you guys nor stealing lyrics from the song?" We shook are heads and he looked a little embarrassed. Maryse and I busted out laughing.

"Of course we were baby, just wanted to mess with you."

"Not funny"

"It was to us" I said.

"Hey stop trying to distract me. Get on stage!" I turned around and mumbled damn. I thought she would forget. I went on the stage and he handed me the song she had chose for me. Of course she would choose this. She thinks she is so slick. Well I am going to sing this song and feel nothing, just to prove to her that I am done with love. I went and sat on the chair on the little stage. I grabbed the mic and saw and heard my friends cheering for me to start. Mike, Ryse and Ted were whispering to each other. I wonder what about? Most likely another scheme to bring me and Randy together. Randy gave a light smile. I smiled back and nodded to the DJ to begin.

_**I miss those blue eyes. The way you kiss me at night. I miss the way we sleep. Like there's no sunrise like the taste of your smile. I miss the way we breathe.**_

I looked towards everyone. God why did it have to be his eyes I saw first. It's like he had me in this locked connection, that I couldn't get out of. I really do miss him so much.

_**But I never told you what I should have said. No, I never told you I just held it in. And now I miss everything about you. can't believe that I still want you. After all the things we've been through. I miss everything about you, without you.**_

The words were flowing through my mouth, but it was as if it came from my heart. As if this song knew my true feelings. We had been through so much together. So many good times, but also so much bad. Granted we didn't date for long recently, but we did in high school. That goodbye we had was so painful. I started my career and he went to find out who the hell he was. I didn't want to be in a relationship, I ended it. I some how ended up back with Dan. I know marrying him hurt randy, but I guess I thought the toxic relationship I had with Dan is what I deserved. We went through Randy's drug problem and my alcohol problem. So much shit, but were best friends. Stick together forever. It's more then that now, but I have to fight those feelings.

_**I see your blue eyes every time I close mine. You make it hard to see where I belong to, when I'm not around you. It's like I'm not with me. But I never told you what I should have said. No, I never told you I just held it in. And now I miss everything about you. can't believe that I still want you. After all the things we've been through. I miss everything about you, without you.**_

I finally broke my locked stare and looked to see everyone smiling at me. Maryse was in Mike's arms and he kissed her temple. It was the perfect love. I wish it was that easy for me.

_**But I never told you what I should have said. No, I never told you I just held it in. And now I miss everything about you. can't believe that I still want you. After all the things we've been through. I miss everything about you, without you. **_

Come one Brooke, just get through this last chorus. I felt a tear coming to my eye. I can do this.

_**But I never told you what I should have said. No, I never told you I just held it in. And now I miss everything about you. can't believe that I still want you. After all the things we've been through. I miss everything about you, without you.**_

The music stopped and everybody clapped. I walked off the stage to the table and went to grab my stuff. "Guys this was fine, but I really am worn out." I gave Maryse a kiss on the cheek and winked at Mike. He chuckled and I made my way to the door. I heard someone screaming my name and shutting my car door before I could fully open it.

"You did great up there."

"Thanks" Do not make eye contact. He lifted my chin up and then I saw those eyes again. Damn not again.

"Can we talk about us?"

"Randy there is no us and never will be again"

"I mean friends. I have thought it through so many times. If I have to choose with getting over the pain of never being able to kiss those lips every time I see you or not having you in my at all. I choose dealing with the pain. I will get over it right? I mean that's why you push me away. You think I will just forget. I won't, you know where I stand. I want to be with you, but you are not ready for that. I need you in my life though." His eyes were pleading with me.

"ok"

"Ok what exactly?"

"Ok I will try with friends thing again. I really do miss my best friend." he gave me a strong bear hug and we laughed. He put his arm around me and we walked back towards the bar.

"Now come on let's go embarrass are friends and act like fools like the old days." I chuckled. This should be fun.

Things seem normal again….

**Review please (:**

**Next Chapter**

**Chances**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I had three more people add me to their alerts. It's means so much and gives me inspiration to update. **

**Anyways another chapter inspired by a song. I think it's the last one with one, but not making any promises. **

**I own nobody but Brooke.**

**Song owned by Lady Antebellum.**

**Chapter 20**

**Brooke's POV**

I woke up to see Alanna asleep next to me. I smiled, just staring at this little girl who was so perfect in my eyes. Why would anybody leave her? Believe me when I say that I am messed up in the head, but I'm still here protecting her from the monsters under the bed. I sighed and stretched out a little. Then taking a look around, I realized this wasn't my room. I was still wearing my clothes from last night. Taking another look, I saw Randy's bag in the corner. What was I doing here? I don't even remember coming back to the hotel. I grabbed my shoes slipped them on and walked out of the room. Randy was just waking up. "Hey" he said in a sleepy tone. He moved to sit up on the couch and I sat beside him.

"Hey umm Randy, how did I get here?" he sighed loudly, damn it was just a question. What pissed him off?

"What is the last thing you remember?"

" Annoying Ted, beating up John, annoying Ted and did I mention annoying Ted?" He smiled a little. I got him to smile for half a second then it was back to pissed off. What the fuck did I do?

"Well after that you and Maryse got on the bar and starting dancing."

"Sounds fun" I laughed, he wasn't amused.

"Did you forget you are clumsy outside the ring? Which I still don't understand by the way."

"Yeah I always have been. You have known this what our whole lives? What's the problem now?"

"You fell and hit your head. You scared the shit out of me. We got the doctors and everything. You finally woke up thank God. Then I brought you back to the hotel. The doctors said nothing was wrong, Why can't you remember then? I swear if they lied to me.." I cut him off.

"Chill Randy, I'm fine."

"You almost died!"

"Now you are being overdramatic, the doctors said I was fine. It's not like I have never blacked out before. Hello Randy what do we do for a living?" He shrugged.

"I guess." He laid his head back and started rubbing his neck. He really was to big for the couch.

"You could have slept on the bed"

"I didn't know how you would feel about that. You know after everything."

"We always shared a bed before. This isn't are first break up."

"I know, I don't know what is so different this time." I know, everything I was running away from on the inside caught up with me. I don't want it to get to you too. "Look about Eve. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I was being stupid"

"Randy I forgive you for all of that. I know you were just confused and thought you were protecting me from you."

"How did…let me guess Cody and Ted?"

"Yeah, they thought it would make me feel better."

"Why didn't you ever come to me, if you knew?" I just looked down. If I looked into his eyes it was over.

"Brooke what the hell is going on? I haven't seen you like this in years."

"Like what exactly?" oh no I looked into his eyes. He was so worried. I can't let him think I need saving. I don't need saving I'm fine. He hesitated to answer.

"Like…like..You're dead inside. What happen with your mom?" I had to change this subject quick. I don't want to talk about. I wish they understood.

"Oh shit what time is it?" He seemed confused at first, then realized I didn't want to speak of it. I could tell he was hurt. My whole life I ran to him with all my pain, but I just can't this time.

"it's almost eleven"

"Alright well I have training at noon and appearances all day. So I will see you later." I got up and threw a pillow at him. I grabbed my jacket and as I was putting it on, I felt a bouncy ball hit my head. "Ow what the hell?"

"You threw a pillow at me"

"Oh I'm sorry did the big bad pillow hurt you?" I said in a baby voice taunting him.

"It did. It hurt me on the inside, I did nothing to you and you hit me." He went back to laying down, closing his eyes. "Babe I know I'm hot, but please stop staring" He smirked and went to fall back asleep. I went and grabbed a cold bottle of water and poured it all over him. He jumped up and starting screaming. "What the fuck? Shit it's so cold!" I was laughing so hard. "Randy your daughter is sleeping in the next room, calm your shit down" He glared at me and I bolted for the door before he could catch me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was tweeting some fans on my phone and Natalya was half asleep in the chair next to me. We were in yet another waiting room for our fourth appearance of the day. Not to mention I'm not comfortable at all. I'm wear a skin tight, thigh length, long sleeved, v neck cut black dress and some red stilettos. All in the wardrobe of a diva. "Alright girls one more interview." One of our agents said. Natalya and I groaned. "Come on it's almost midnight. Are you kidding me?" I was ready to beg to go home. "Please tell me you are kidding. Pretty please." Natayla added. "It's the last one I promise." We whined a little more, but it's all apart of the dream job. My phone started ringing, it was Randy. Alanna probably was calling to say goodnight. I signaled for them to hold on while I answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Brooke, I was wondering if you could come by. Al isn't feeling well, she is asking for you."

"What's wrong with her? Did you call the doctor?"

"Coming from the girl who hates doctors."

"She is just a kid, she needs doctors, I don't. Now I'm serious did you call?"

"Relax it's just a stomach ache."

"Are you sure it's not food poisoning?"

"Babe I'm sure. Are you coming or not?"

"Umm hold on" I looked at them with pleading eyes. "She is sick and asking for me. Please can we skip this?"

"We promised them an interview." I looked at Nattie, I felt really bad she was just as tired as me.

"I'll cover for you, go see the kid."

"Hey Randy I'm on my way." I hung up and lunged at Nattie to give her a hug. "Thank you so much, I so owe you" She chuckled a bit and nodded. I grabbed my stuff and went racing back to the hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

I felt like I had been knocking on the door for an hour. In reality, it's only been thirty seconds. Finally he opens. I walk right pass him.

"Where is she?" He looked me up and down raising his eyebrows.

"I told you I had an interview. I came straight here."

" You could have changed before you got here. I told you only a stomach ache."

"Why does it matter anyways?"

"Well this only being friends and nothing else will not work."

"You have seen me dressed like this plenty of times."

"Yeah and how many one night stands have we had? You know before the marriage thing."

"Oh…I forgot about those."

"Forgot? Kill my ego why don't you!"

"You know what I meant. Now control your hormones, we have a child to take care of!" I slipped off my shoes and Randy pointed to the bedroom. He leaned against the door and I went and sat next to her. "You okay love?" she looked up at me with those eyes. Her and her daddy have that stare that get you locked in another world. She hugged me tightly. "I feel better with you here mama Brooke." Hearing her say that made me feel nothing but happy inside. Anything that bothered me before has been forgotten at that moment. "You want me to play you some music, to help you fall asleep" She nodded. What can I say I am rubbing off on her. The girl sleeps with an ipod in her ear. I pulled out my ipod and put on her playlist. "Daddy can you come lay with me." He nodded and came to the other side of the bed. I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Ok make sure she only listens to her playlist. We both know there are a lot of songs on there she can't listen to." I was starting to get up, when Alanna pulled me back. "Where are you going?" I looked at randy and he shrugged. "Nowhere, I'm staying right here." She smiled and cuddled up next to me. Thank God she was between me and Randy right now. It's like he could see right through me. He knew how much I wanted to be with him. If he tried to make me his at this moment, he could. Alanna is saving my ass right now. After listening to half of the first song she played, she was asleep. "I wonder if I am doing a good job." I looked up at him, he looked like he had been thinking this for awhile.

"You are, I should be asking that not you. I wish you could see how much you have changed, since she was born. I mean I had lots of fun with playboy Randy, but also had so many fights with him. I like you better now."

"Oh so you didn't like me before?"

"I hated you" I tried to keep a serious face but failed.

"You love me" we both laughed lightly.

"I know" if he only knew how much I meant that answer. He smiled grabbing my Ipod, taking it out of Alanna's ears and into his. He started scrolling down and then looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

"So umm Plies one more time applying to us anytime soon?" I chuckled a bit.

"Shut up. Didn't I say control your hormones?" He smirked. Oh my that smirk, always gets me. I looked at the time. Before I could open my mouth to tell him I was leaving, he put one of the ear buds in my ear. I recognized the song right away. "When did you start listening to this kind of music?"

"I don't but this hits close to home." I was lost in his eyes again, while the song blasted in my ear.

_**Lyin' here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings, when it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile. **_

There goes the music playing as if it's my life they wrote about. I did start finding it hard to breathe and I couldn't break his stare.

_**I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back, when I'm holding you in my arms. But we don't need to rush this, lets just take it slow. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright. No I don't wanna mess this thing up, no I don't wanna push to far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight.**_

Is he? Is the love of my love. Maybe he is. He is the one that's always been there. Granted I have great friends, but he is the one I always run to first. Shit, this song and his stare at the same time. I don't know how long I can fight.

_**I know that if we give this a little time, It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright. No I don't wanna mess this thing up, no I don't wanna push to far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight. No I don't wanna say goodnight. I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight…tonight..,tonight….**_

Oh no, he is leaning in. I'm fucked. He brushed some hair out of my face and slowly his lips made it's way to mine. It just felt so right kissing him.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright. No I don't wanna mess this thing up, no I don't wanna push to far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright lets do this right with just a kiss goodnight. With a kiss goodnight, a kiss goodnight.**_

He deepened the kiss, but I snapped back into reality. Alanna was in the bed. I broke the kiss and looked towards her. I think he got the message, I guess he was just as lost in that kiss as me. I went and slipped back on my shoes, before I could make it to the door, he stopped me. "Can't we talk about this tomorrow."

"You kissed me back."

"State the obvious Randal." he glared at me.

"You know what I mean." He grabbed a hold of one of hands and rubbed the back of it soflty. "I lied. I lied when I said I can handle this. Yes I can't live without you, but I can't promise you I will stop kissing you when I want. Tonight proved that I can and you will kiss back."

"What so this was a test?" I scoffed

"Don't get all bitchy. Yes, if you were to get angry then I would know there was no chance. You kissed back though, so I'm fighting for you."

"Bitchy? Nice way to win me over."

"Win you over? Please, by the end of the week I will get in your pants."

"Oh so it's about getting into my pants." He smirked

"It's a bonus." I don't know what it is about that smirk, but the next thing I know is I have my arms wrapped around his neck. Every kiss with him feels better and better each time. We pulled apart and smiled. "Come on" I whispered. We intertwined hands, but he went one way and me the other pulling us back to where we were. "Where are you going?"

"The couch"

"Randy. You are not getting any now."

"What? Why not?" he whined

"Because of Alanna, she will freak if neither of us are at her side, when she wakes up."

"Well then let's do it now, shower, then slip back in bed."

"She could walk in on us, no door for the living room." He gave me puppy dog eyes and I returned the look with a stern one.

"I know, I know stop thinking with my hormones." He walked in to the bedroom mumbling something along the line of "I can't wait to have a two bedroom room again" I shook my head chuckled. Following him in.

I know how selfish it is to want to be with him, but I can't help it. I pray I don't bring him back to the dark he fought hard to get out of. I'm still stuck, weird thing is I see nothing, but light when I am with them.

**Review please (:**

**Next Chapter:**

**Can't run.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Been busy with work and some family things. Would have updated sooner for you guys. Anyways hope you enjoy. This one is short. It is just a filler chapter sorry, but I promise next one will make up for it. **

**Chapter 21**

**Brooke's POV**

I was just getting dressed after a hard workout, when hardcore country started blasting from my phone.

"Hey Micks"

"Hey, what are doing?"

"Nothing much, just in the locker room dying of old age" I said the last part a little louder hoping Maryse would here. Sure enough she did and started rambling to me in French. Mickie started laughing through the phone. "Ryse how many times have I told you don't speak that French shit with me. We are in the USA. Speak English!"

"You can't rush beauty like mine"

"Whatever hurry up before we are late" I put the phone back to my ear, I had to pull it away while screaming at Maryse. Don't want to blow Mickie's ear drums. "Sorry about that."

"No problem I miss you guy's bickering."

"Well then get your ass back over here."

"Yeah don't miss it that much" We both chuckled at that. There was no way she would come back. The only reason I get to do a lot is because I'm a veteran. She get's more respect where she is at. I'm glad she is happy with how things turned out.

"So everything is still good?"

"Yeah, what's the rush with you, Have a show tonight."

"No, another signing. Show is tomorrow. Tonight is about some fans, then were meeting up with the guys for dinner."

"The guys? So is Randy still apart of this?" I smiled and bit my bottom lip. Just the thought of gets me so many mixed feelings. All good too.

"Yes very much and I don't see him leaving anytime soon. Love having Al around too. She is visiting her grandparents and i miss her so much."

"I'm so glad you guys worked out. You're great with her, I'm sure she misses you too. You do deserve to be happy. I hope you get that by now."

"I'm getting there, small steps." I sighed I still didn't fully believe I deserve anything, Randy and Alanna deserve everything, I just happen to be here to give it to them.

"Alright well unlike you, I have a show. Just seeing how you were."

"Thanks Micks and good luck..I know you don't need it. Whatever kick ass then. Love ya."

"I always do, love you too"

I hung up my phone and threw it in my bag. Getting my last set of things together. "Maryse hurry the hell up!" She walked out looking stunning as always.

"Ok ok no need to get bitchy."

.

.

.

.

.

I was rushing through the lobby of my hotel to get to my room. Taken a look at the time on my phone, I groaned. I thought I would make in time. I started to dial, ready for her to answer and ramble on to me again for the second time today. "Hey look I might be a little late."

"I knew you wouldn't make it."

"Ryse don't start."

"You could have said no to the interview."

"I owed Nattie, she wanted some time with Tyson. She helped me a few days ago. I couldn't say no."

"I know, plus that women is so nice. Who could tell her no?"

"Also I wouldn't be late, If I didn't have to change. Did you really have to pick an fancy place."

"Yes, I heard good things. I left a dress on your bed to wear."

"I swear you just did this so you can dress me."

"Shut up and go change Brooke." I chuckled

"Ok I'm here, I will be there in about Fifteen or twenty minutes."

I unlocked the door, dropped my stuff and went over to the bed. Say what you want about Maryse but the girl knows style. I stripped off my jacket, jeans and colorful tank I had on. Slipped on the red satin, tube, thigh length dress she left for me. Taking one glance in the mirror before going to grab my black pumps. I managed to put one on before there was a knock on the door. Who is coming at this moment. I have the worst luck, if I am any later then I said I would be, then I will never hear the end of it. I was attempting at slipping the second heel on, hopping my way to the door. I opened it up at the same time I got it on finally. I looked up flipping some of my hair to the side. I was in shock at who was at my door. I always seem to be in shock when this person is at my door.

"Sam" I whispered. I was definitely going to be later now.

**Next Chapter**

**She's baaackkkk**

**Review please (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks soooo much for the reviews and I had some more alerts as well. This is my first story so it means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter. (:**

**Chapter 22**

**Brooke's POV**

I stood there in shock still. It was déjà vu all over again, except she wasn't holding Alanna.

"Do we have to go through this every time you open the door for me? When are you going to actually let me in?" I shook my head a little to get back into the real world and out of my thoughts. Opening the door more so she can come in.

"What are you doing here?" she gave me a confused look before she answered.

"I could ask you the same thing?" It was my turn to look at her confused.

"You're the one who left Sam, without telling me you were ever coming back."

"I know I did, I told you I couldn't handle any of it anymore. I'm better now. I looked where WWE was at and showed my ID to the clerk. Now your turn. What are doing here? I expected Randy to answer and where is my daughter?" It felt like somebody punched me in the gut when she said **her **daughter. It's true she is hers, but it didn't stop how much it hurt to hear it.

"Randy went out to dinner with some friends." I said barley above a whisper, while I texted Maryse to tell her what was going on. Sam was still staring at me. "Alanna is visiting Randy's parents." She nodded and looked at me up in down.

"I'm guessing you were on your way to meet them. Why were you getting dressed in Randy's room?" How I was I suppose to explain this. No matter what the circumstances Randy was still her husband. I looked down on the ground. Trying to find a way to say it.

"Sam…I.." I couldn't get it out.

"I can't believe this! The minute I leave you decide to jump his bones!"

"It wasn't like that at all I swear."

"Then how was it? Did you guys send my kid away often so you can get some? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. I just did what I thought Randy would want!"

"What Randy would want? Seriously! When did you think of Randy in this?" She opened her mouth to speak but I lifted my hand to stop her. "I have done nothing but defend you to him, believe or not. I convinced him that you left because you would have caused much more pain staying. You still have told him but it was your way of dealing. I did my job Sam. I was there for Randy like you asked. I took care of Alanna like you asked. It has been months! Months since you left! I never made a move with him until I was sure you were not coming back."

"Well I'm back and not going anywhere."

"The hell you aren't" A deep voice came from by the door.

"Randy.."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear any of it."

"Please just let me explain."

"No go back to wherever you came from. You walked out on me and gave up our child. Leave Sam I don't want you here." I grabbed lightly on to Randy's shoulder to calm him down he was so angry.

"You two need to talk things through" I whispered. As soon as I got out the door Randy came behind me grabbing my hand to turn me around.

"Where are you going? You don't have to leave I want you here not her."

"She is still your wife randy. You know I love Al, but I'm not her mother she is. Listen to her. I'm just going to hang out in Beth's room." I pulled my hand out of his and walked away hearing the door shut.

.

.

.

**Randy's POV**

I still had my back turned to her. Just staring at the door. I wanted to leave her and leave no explanation as she did me, but I need answers. I turned to face her, she looked so hurt. Why do I feel bad for her?

"Randy.." I cut her off

"Why did you leave?"

"I was sick I needed to get help."

"Why couldn't you tell me? Why did you give up your rights to our child?"

" I couldn't tell you. Randy If I would at have taken one look at you, I wouldn't have left. You wouldn't have let m leave admit it. As for Alanna, I thought I was bad for her. I did what I thought was best at the time."

"You couldn't give one phone call! Just one Sam so she knew you loved her! You talk about how you did it for us, but you did it for your own selfish reasons. Need to get better fine, but one fucking phone was all I ask!" She started crying now, it hurt to see her like that. But she hurt my baby girl.

"I couldn't!"

"Why not? What made you leave. You knew I would be on the road when we got married, don't use the bullshit excuse of me never being home!"

"I forgot her!"

"What?"

"I forgot our daughter at daycare. What kind of mother forgets her daughter? I didn't know what was wrong with me. I went shopping, had a spa day, went home laid back and fell asleep watching TV. I forgot her Randy. How could I do that?" She was yelling and tears were pouring down her face. When did it all go so wrong? Sam was always a good mother.

"Why didn't you let me then?"

"I thought you would leave me. I put in my mind you only stayed with me for her. That if you found out you would slap divorce and custody paper on me so fast. Then move on to the next pretty girl. Please Randy don't keep Al away from me. I made a mistake." Hearing those words were like knives stabbing At me. How could she thing I was that cold hearted? I always showed her how I much I cared.

"I would have never done that. I loved you"

"Loved?" She half whispered looking down, then looking back up straight into my eyes. "Is it Brooke?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. She half admitted to you guys. I know you share a room with her. Now answer the question. Do you love her?"

"Of course I do.." She cut me off.

"You know I mean. Not as a friend. Are you in love with her? Don't lie to me." She was so hurt, she was still my wife and the mother of my child. I didn't know what else to do, but wrap my arms around her. "I love you so much randy." I just held her closer. I knew right then and there who I wanted to hold for the rest of my life.

.

.

.

**Brookes POV**

I was laying down in Beth's bed while she was pacing. "Would you please sit, it's annoying."

"Who does she think she is leaving and coming back!"

"Geez I would think that you are the one that was screwing randy." I chuckled.

"How can you laugh? I know that it bothers you."

"They were never my family to keep. I knew that from the beginning. I took the chance. Shit happens, life moves on." She just stared at me waiting for me to pour my heart out. Does it hurt? Yeah like hell, but I'm use to the disappointment. My phone vibrated from a text. I looked up at Beth. "it's Randy he says the room is clear now." I got up to leave while telling her thanks for letting me chill there.

"Good luck" She whispered before shutting the door behind me.

I walked back to our room. When I came in I saw randy on the couch in deep thought. "Wheres Sam?"

"On a plane to my parents to see Alanna."

"Oh. How did it go?" He opened his mouth to talk, but closed it before anything came out. "Look if you don't want to talk about it, I understand." Before I knew what was going on, He came up to me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I pulled away leaving are foreheads touching. "Randy..what." He cut me off.

"I choose you"

"What?"

"I just need time to break the news to Sam, but I want you." I pulled away from him and walked a little past him, running my fingers through my hair.

"You married her for a reason, randy you are just confused."

"No Im sure about this. I can't go on in a marriage when I know I am one hundred percent in love you." He came closer to me, pulling me in his embrace again. "Just give me time, but I choose you."

"Ok" He pecked my lips.

"Ok" he smiled and we stood in each others arms. Is this to good to be true or have I finally caught a break with love?

**Next Chapter**

**Ultimatum**

**Review (: **


	23. Chapter 23

**I just wanted to take the time and give the one's who have reviewed a better thank you. It's my first fic and means so much. I love the feedback even if it's negative. **

_**FansOfCenaton - I wouldn't be doing any of this if it wasn't for you. Love you!**_

_**Ortoncenabournegirl - You have been reviewing since the beginning and never stopped thanks soo much. You're amazing!**_

_**UKelite2 - You reviewed once much appreciated. I hope you're still reading. (:**_

_**Ainat - Thank you very much for your advice. I know you busy and I appreciate it. I hope I have gotten better with each chapter.**_

_**Cena's Baby Doll - You came in late but glad you gave it a chance. Thanks!**_

_**KaKashisnumber1fangirl - Thanks for yours hope you are still reading (:**_

_**SilCJP - I'm glad you love it! Thanks hope I don't disappoint!**_

**Hope you like it.**

**Brooke's POV**

I was just laying back on the couch in yet another hotel. New York though, which meant home sweet home of Dallas was soon next. At the moment I was just tweeting back some fans. Cody who was at beside leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"Let's plan Ted's murder." I was in the middle of replying to a tweet, I looked up at him, back to my phone, and then back at him. Did I just hear that right?

"Excuse me" He looked at me like this was a casually conversation.

"What"

"That's what I would like to know. Did you just as me to plan Ted's murder?" I whispered back. This would start one of their "fights" if Ted were to hear a word of this.

"Oh yeah then you heard right" He shrugged

"Ted!" I screeched. He put his hand over my mouth. Ted was in the kitchen making a sandwich and just gave us a weird look and went back to lunch.

"If you're going to be all sensitive about it, then never mind I will do it myself. You never heard a word of this" I licked his hand and smirked at him.

"Eww!" He rubbed his hand on his pants frantically.

"What did he do anyways?" He just glared at him.

"What he always does." I chuckled a little realizing why Cody was mad.

"Ah still cock blocking"

"It's not funny" His facial expression just made me laugh harder. "You know what, you are to blame for this, It's your cousin he is dating. You couldn't hook him up with a Diva so he can get some more often!" He got up and walked over to Ted. He started whispering in his ear. Ted just shrugged and walked over to sit next to me.

"Cody is planning your murder"

"He was planning your two minutes ago."

"Can neither of you keep a damn secret!" He yelled.

"Umm Cody you a bit..what's the word?"

"Sexual frustrated." Ted finished for me and we busted out laughing.

"You know what. I hate you both! Find another ride to the arena! I am going to find my girlfriend and fuck her brains out! Now good day!" He grabbed his jacket and walked to the door. Ted and I just had questioning looks on our faces.

"Ok…"

"A little to much info."

"I said good day!" He slammed the door.

"Ill call Randy to pick us up" Ted nodded.

"Umm Brooke" I looked to where Ted was pointing. Cody left his phone.

"In 5 4 3 2" Before I could say one He came rushing back in grabbed his phone and headed for the door, but not before Ted made his smart comment.

"Well dramatic exit of yours ruined eh?"

"Fuck you!" The he slammed the door for the second time. Ted answered a phone call he was receiving and I went back to my tweets.

"Hey baby, oh no just Cody overreacting to things." So I'm guessing it's Leena on the phone. "mmmm miss you too baby. What are you wearing?" I stopped tweeting and glared at him. Was he seriously going to do this in front of me? "Sexy" he was! I slapped across his chest. He stood up "Ow what the hell was that for!"

"You are not going to have phone sex right next to me!"

"Oh stop being such a prude."

"Ted get out!"

"Baby your cousin is kicking me out." He try to hand me the phone. "She want to speak to you, now don't be rude." I grabbed a pillow next to me and threw it at him. "Hey abusive much?" I glared at him. "ok ok I will leave" He walked out and I grabbed my phone to let Randy know I needed a ride. Ted came walking back in as soon I was done texting.

"Your still going to give me a ride right?" I just stared at him. "umm yeah I will just chill in the hall until randy get's here"

"Good idea" he turned around and mumbled into the phone.

"Baby she becomes the devil at times."

"I heard that"

"You heard nothing." and he stepped out. I shook my head and went back to answering questions again.

.

.

.

At the moment I was in my locker room in his arms. I can't remember when the last time I felt this happy. Things feel like they have finally fallen in place. "Randy I have to get ready for my match" I was trying to pull out of his grip, but he just held onto my waist tighter. He groaned "Babe I haven't seen you all day." He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "I've missed you" Pulling back I pecked his lips.

"I missed you too, but we still have jobs." He loosened his grip.

"Fine" he mumbled. I stood up only for him to grab a hold of my hand.

'I have to get ready. I promise I will make it up to you."

"It's not that, I just wanted to say thank you for everything."

"It's all for the best right now. Alanna needs to understand that Sam is back. Which means she needs to room with you for awhile. The victim is really Beth here. She has to deal with rooming with me" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I know, but you're handle it all great. Just know I sleep in a separate room. I swear I.."

"Randy I trust you" a look of relief hit his face. "Now love ya babe but I need to get ready." He smiled, gave me peck on the lips and started walking towards the door.

"See you after my match" He winked and left. Before I could even pick up my stuff to change somebody was knocking on the door. I groaned and went to open it.

"Sam. Umm Randy isn't here."

"Here to see you. We need to talk" She pushed past me. It's never good when she speaks.

"I have a match can it wait?"

"No It can't"

"Alright just let me get dressed real quick so I'm not late." She nodded. It can't wait? This is not going to be good. I grabbed m ring gear and went to the bathroom to change. I slipped everything on as quick as I could. Did a mirror check before walking out. I only had opened the door slightly when I heard her on the phone.

"_**Randy will never know any of it. You're my brother, aren't you suppose to be on my side. Don't ruin this for me." **_What was she hiding? No Brooke mind your business. I walked out, she was just hanging up her phone.

"Is there a problem"

"Just the nanny, She always has questions once I have already left" Now she is lying. What is going on? Just ignore it I repeat to my self in my head.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Oh yeah. I'll just be straight with it. Break up with Randy." Is she giving me orders now?

"Excuse me"

"He told me that he wants a divorce. I'm going to fight for him. You need to do the right thing and step out of the way."

"The right thing? The right thing is for him to be happy. I'm the one that does that. I'm not proud about how everything came together but it happened."

"I'm his wife"

"Soon to be ex"

"Well let's see. Father who is always on the road or Mother who will be there for her child." I looked a her in shock? I can believe she is going there.

"You wouldn't. How could you even threat to take her away from him."

"Take it as you want."

"You left her"

"Yes, I did. I was sick but still put her care first by leaving her with you. Not on the street or home alone."

"Oh yeah that's right. Legally she is still mine" by now we were both head to head throwing heated words.

"What are you trying to say? you will fight me for my own daughter. Do you honestly think you have that in you or that you would win" Did I have in me. Could I fight to take her child away. It would be a fight for Randy though. Does that make it justified? "I grew up in a good home and have a clean record. You had a shitty child hood with trouble that follows you. How many times you been in jail for your anger issues. You Won't win this. Now do the right thing and back off or I will leave Randy with nothing." How could she be saying this to me? She loves him so much but is willing to destroy him. I just want to go back to my old ways. Give a good right hook and shut her up for good, but that will solve nothing. I just stood there glaring at her. "Just walk away it's not hard. Remember you were just a rebound anyways. He married me not you. You have always been around, but he still chose me." With that she walked away. I screamed in frustration throwing the nearest object, which happen to be a water bottle across the room. I stormed out and went to match, I have so much anger I need to get out. I feel bad for Alicia now.

.

.

.

Those words _e married me and he chose me _stayed in my head through the whole match. I hit Alicia harder than what was needed. I would have to apologize later. What angers me most, is that she is right. He did chose her all those years ago. I was around. I'm so confused about who he wants, but I know what I have to do. " BROOKE!" I jumped at someone screaming my name.

"John what the hell?" I held my ears. "Is there a reason for busting my ear drum"

"I have been saying your name for five minutes now. Yelling is the only way to get you attention. Which only confirmed my suspicions that something is wrong"

"How did you know?"

"I was watching your match. You just seemed off. Oh and pissed poor Alicia." I sighed.

"I know I need to say sorry" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong" Looking in his eyes I wanted to tell him so bad. It seemed safe. If I do though he will tell Randy. Then Sam really will take Al from us all. I just looked down.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Your scaring me."

"Just say yes or no."

"Anything"

"Be there for Randy"

"What? Why what's going on?" I just looked up at him.

"Just promise me" He sighed

"Promise. Now what is going on?"

"You have a match to get to" He looked at the TV in the locker room and realized his match was next.

"I'm going, were not finished talk about this later?" I nodded as he walked out. How can everything be so perfect and go so wrong within in minutes? I have to chose between being with Randy or leaving him. If I stay he will lose his daughter. I will lose her. If I leave he will get a chance with his family. The one he wanted in the first place. I just don't know what to do. I grabbed all my things and went back to my hotel. I needed to think, I couldn't handle seeing him right now.

.

.

.

_**A few hours later.**_

I was sitting back thinking about all the old times. Could I really cut him out of my life. When I had family issues, he was there. My first match, he was there. All the fights with Dan and the divorce, he was there. My uncles death, he was there. My drinking, he was there.

"Hey" a deep voice started me. The voice I didn't need to hear right now.

"You scared me. How did you even get in?"

"Left me an extra key remember?" He waved the key card in the air.

"Oh right"

"Is everything ok? You were suppose to wait for me. I ran into Beth and she said you left already."

"Where is she anyways?"

"Staying with Tamina for night. She thought we needed some time" He hand his hand in his pockets. As if he was afraid to make a move. Not knowing my mind set.

"I'm not mad at you" I regretted saying it as soon as it left my lips. It gave him the ok to wrapped those arms around me. The arms that make everything feel as if it doesn't matter.

"John said you were acting weird, what's going on"

"What about Sam" He looked away from me now.

"Already asleep. Alanna too."

"I didn't mean to make you.." he cut me off.

"We can't ignore I'm still married, but the paper are being worked on. It all is going to be as it should be soon" He just held me tighter and kissed the top of my head. Not even a clue that what he just said may never happen. "I'm here whenever you need to talk, you know that right?"

"I know you always are." He leaned down and started whispering in my ear.

"So what happen to making it up to me?" I smiled softly

"Oh now you want my offer"

"Hell yeah I do, I would be an idiot not to take it. Does it still stand?"

"Of course it does." I savored the passionate kiss he was giving me. The way he was touching me and holding me as he was pulling me towards the bedroom. This could possibly be he last time I wake up in his arms. If I can find the strength to let him go.

**Next Chapter:**

**Prayer**

**Review (:**


	24. Chapter 24

**As always the reviews and alerts are much appreciated. Love the feedback! Ok so I change POV's in this because I want to get the feelings of everybody involved. To get a better understanding. Warning….you guys are not going to be happy with me after this chapter. Just remember though it gets worse before it gets better. Right? (:**

**Chapter 24**

**No one's POV**

They just landed in Dallas. The one thing she was looking forward to, since last week. The day she wants to push out her mind, but can't. She is waiting around the airport while Maryse says goodbye to Mike. Praying it goes by faster. The sight in front of her wasn't helping her with forgetting. As much as she tried to look away she couldn't. Then _**she **_caught her stare. That was her perfect opportunity to grab his hand and lean in to whisper something, she could have clearly just said out loud, It's not like there was much space between them. That's when his last words to her came rushing back.

"_Just remember, you're the one that gave this up. I can't be the only one that fights for us" _

_***Flashback***_

_Brooke was standing on the balcony of the hotel room, while he was in the shower. The decision had been made this morning. When she woke up in his arms, realizing how much she loves him. That she may love him to much it hurts. Never thinking that was possible. She wants to give him the family he deserves. Letting him go is the only way to do that in her mind. She felt him come behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Intoxicated by his smell. Shaking her head a bit, she tried to regain control of what her body wanted. _

"_You ok?" He always knew when something was weighing her down. _

"_Fine" she lied and faked a smile. Looking in his eyes, she couldn't find the words, how does she do it. Lately she has been the one to hurt him and she hates it. She was the one he always came to. She use to be the one to heal is pain, now she has to break his heart once again. This would be the third time she has dumped him. Years ago she chose her career, the Eve thing, and now this. She couldn't understand why he praised her so much. She didn't see the special person he saw. _

"_I know something is wrong. When you need to talk I'm here. I'm going to go take Al for breakfast. Ill see you later babe ok?" He kissed her forehead and headed towards the door. It's now or never she thought. She walked back inside._

"_We can't do this anymore" He stopped in his tracks and turned to her and sighed._

"_I thought this was coming. Look you have been great through this, Ill tell Sam she can't be on the road with me anymore."_

"_No Randy I mean we can't do this" She motioned between the two of them._

"_Wow…what went wrong from last night to now?" She just looked down. "Brooke. What did I do? No wait I know I didn't do anything."_

"_You chose her first" _

"_Last I checked I chose you." _

"_You married her for a reason Randy. I was around back then. I have always been around. You still chose her. I get that when she found out she was pregnant you stayed with her and changed you ways, but you chose her before all of that. Before Al was ever in the picture. Now you're just confused because she was gone. You're angry with her that's all." Anger flashed his eyes now._

"_Don't tell me how I feel. I am not some confused child. I know who I want to be with." He was trying to keep calm and she knew that, but she also knew if she pushed his buttons enough he would get mad enough to leave._

"_Well somebody has to. Before your daughter even came into the picture. It was always Sam, me, me, Sam you never could decide. Before you got your shit together, I would deal with the bad side of things. I mean yeah I had the good side too, but she always had good. Why? Because I know how much you cared for her. I got the Jackass with anger issues, while she had the perfect guy." She knew this is how far she had to go. Bring up a time in his life he wasn't proud of. If only she knew just how guilty he truly felt about things that he did to her back then or how much it hurt to hear her say your daughter. He has been used to his daughter calling her mommy for the past few months._

"_Why are you doing this? Don't push us out of your life. We need you just as much as you need us" The pain was evident in his eyes. _

"_I'm tired of just being a confusion. Give your daughter the family she deserves. Work out things with your wife. Sam has already called the lawyer to file papers for her to regain her custody back from me. This is over now"_

"_Confusion? You want to talk about confusion. What about Dan huh? Oh Randy I need to focus on my career a long distance thing isn't what you deserve. Then I find out a year later you married that him! Oh wait how about when you dated my best friend!" Randy had finally had it, the anger was taking him over now. _

"_You don't have to throw Dan in my face, I know my mistake! He was my first love Randy. I was going through a rough time and he was there. You weren't!"_

"_Because you ended things!"_

"_I don't blame you for that time. We were both lost in figuring things out."_

"_Then why mention it?"_

"_I don't know. Why mention John? You are the one that hook us up!"_

"_I know" He looked down. She sighed _

"_Fix your family. Let me go. I'm going to take a shower, when I'm out I don't expect you to be here." She avoided his eyes knowing she would just give in. walked to the bathroom shut the door and slid down it. Randy's soon followed._

"_Don't do this" He said from the other side. Brooke just stayed silence. He slammed his fist. "Just remember, you're the one that gave this up. I can't be the only one that fights for us" _

_*__**end of flashback***_

**Brookes POV**

A tear ran down my cheek. I did the right thing. She was never my daughter to keep. The papers will soon be ready for me to sign. Then you can move on.

"Regretting it yet?" I turned to the beautiful French blonde next to me. Who comes off as selfish and doesn't care about anything but looks and high class people. They would be surprised to know how caring she actually is.

"I have three guest rooms. Tell me why you are sending your finance to a hotel?"

"Don't change the subject"

"Am I really that depressing? You sent Cody and Layla away, told Ted to stay clear too."

"Is it a crime that I want this to be a girls week? Mike will live. Cody is a horny dog lately and nobody wants to hear Laylas screams. If Ted wants to take Leena out fine, but the rules apply to him too. Your house is men free." I smiled a bit. First time in days.

"Thanks"

"Now back to what I was talking about. You smarten up yet?" I knew exactly what she was talking about. I did the right thing. I'm not going to break up a family. I should at least give her the chance of fixing her mistakes. Is there a chance Randy could win custody? Yes, but then Al loses her mother. No matter how much love I give her, she will still feel unwanted. I know that feeling. I will not cause that pain to come to her.

"Shit happens Ryse. Just have to move on. I'm used to it."

"Well what if moving on isn't always right?"

"Not sure what you mean"

"You're not walking from something that doesn't want or need you anymore." I opened my mouth to respond, but she looked deep in thought. I just nodded allowing her to continue. " It's like a match you know? You always said that it doesn't matter if it's not a title match, nothing big, or even just a two minute filler match. You always give it your all. Show everybody that you love what you do. Let your passion be known. I'm asking you not to walk away from this Brooke. He won't fight for you, when all you do is push him away. You have to show him how much you love him. Give it your all. If it doesn't work then you can move on knowing you tried." I took everything she said in. If things were different I would have listened to her, but it wasn't about my happiness. It was about Randy's. It was about that little girls.

"Leave it to you to change my career advice into love advice." I chuckled

"I'm not all beauty"

"Yeah yeah lets get out of here."

_._

_._

_._

We were grabbing our bags from the car. I couldn't wait to get inside. I feel like once I get in there, I will instantly feel more relaxed. I was so wrong, once I opened the door I walked into one of our girls meetings. Sitting around my living room was Trish, Amy, Mickie, Lisa. Torrie, Reema, Leena and Stacy.

"Who is in trouble?" I knew why they were here, but was not about to admit anything. I stand by my decision. I would not be the reason Randy never gave his marriage a second chance.

"You" They all said at the same time. I turned to look over at Maryse. She just shrugged.

"So this is why you sent everybody away?"

"You need to speak your true feelings Brooke. If not with Randy then with us. You can't keep everything bottled in all the time." She pulled the rest of her stuff and shut the door. Grabbing me by the arm and placing me on a couch next to Mickie. I just sat quietly refusing to talk. "Fine then we will talk you listen.

Torrie: A child isn't a toy you forget in the toy box. Yes she was sick, but she could have wrote a letter or called.

Stacy: Exactly!

Mickie: It's not about Sam it's about Randy and Brooke. He realized who he wants to be with. That's what matters.

Lisa: Yes, but it took her to leave to realize his love. I don't doubt you for being careful B. If he really wants you, he will fight for you.

Maryse: It's hard to fight for someone you constantly shuts you down. He has feelings too.

Trish: I will support whatever you want. I just want you to be happy. Don't think about other people for once just you.

Amy: Same as Trish. I was worried for this to happen, but I know you don't regret the time spent with Randy and Alanna.

Reema: She just left her in your care. She should appreciate you took care of her.

Leena: I don't much about the past being I'm new, but I understand both sided of this.

This went on for about an hour, debated on my choices of my love life. I was about to go crazy. I couldn't take it anymore. I know they are just trying to help, but they don't even know everything about Randy and my past. They also don't know what Sam has threatened. Granted Randy might win custody but I cant deal with taking a daughter away from her mother. Sam made a mistake, but she loves Alanna. She left because she was concerned for her safety. I need to let her try to fix her mess up. They should be happy again. Except that she is hiding something. That phone call, I still couldn't get it out of my head. No Brooke. If she is hiding something from Randy it's not your business. It's their marriage. "ENOUGH" I screamed causing everyone to go silent and stare at me. "I know you guys are trying to help. You always there when needed. I love you all, but I just want to be alone tonight. If you don't have a hotel booked then stay here, just let me be though." I walked into my kitchen and laid my head down on the counter. I heard footsteps a few moments later.

"They're gone. They say they love you and will be there when you need to talk. Leena went to stay with Ted for the night" I looked up and nodded. "I'm not leaving you tonight. I will give you your distance, but staying here" I knew exactly why she was scared to leave me alone. "I'm going to go shower. Will you be ok?"

"I'm not going to start drinking again." My heart hurt a little more thinking about those dark times. The first time was daddy issues and the second time, well losing my uncle took a toll on me.

"I never.." She began but I cut her off.

"I now the past few days you have been sneeking the drinks out of the mini bars and you searched my house earlier, while you went the bathroom"

"I'm just worried"

"Why would I ever go down that path again?"

"So Randy can save you" I just turned my head. Did I want to drink again? The thought has crossed my mind, but then I would be just like the women I hate. "You have gone through this twice. He has always been the one to pull you out of it. You don't want to break up a family, but you don't want to let him go either. Drinking would be your way of sharing your feelings. I just worry ok." I have had some friends for years and they know me pretty well. Maryse though started being friends with after Trish and Amy had retired. She was the only diva on RAW I liked. Lisa, Mickie, and Torrie were on Smackdown. I gave her a chance. A few months later is when I went into my dark place again and she stood by me. Sometimes I feel she is the one who knows me best besides Randy. People have no idea what an amazing person she is. Before I spoke to her, I considered her a snob, but she ended up being a good thing in my life.

"Ill be ok Ryse. Promise. Go take your shower" She nodded and headed upstairs. I sighed and hen saw some dishes in the sick. I groaned, my brother Matthew must have had a date over tonight. His excuse is that my place is nicer. Leena is a neat freak would have never left the mess. Plus its Saturday she works. I chucked a little at the thought of the girls coming here and kicking Matthew and his date out. I went to do the dishes, but realized the sponge was worn out. I opened the under the sink cabinet to get a new one. Only for an old friend of mine to fall, while I was pulling out a new one. Jack Daniels. Maryse must have missed one. I even forgot it was there, I placed It here years ago. "Just pour it out" I whispered to myself. I shut the cabinet, picked up the bottle and opened it to pour it down the sick, but something stopped me. Remembering how much it made me not feel the pain, distracting me from the life I didn't want to be in. I pulled out a glass and set it next to the bottle on the counter. I just stared at it. I slammed my head on the counter in frustration. I knocked the glass on accident. "Shit" I mumbled taking of my jacket while going to grab the broom and dust pan. I cleaned the mess up and then looked over at the bottle again. It was as if it was taunting me. I ran my finger through my hair, looking down at the ground and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I had to get out of here. I felt like the walls were closing in. I went to pick up my jacket to leave only to see a picture fall out of the pocket. It was of Alanna and I at an ice cream shop. We both got a gigantic Sunday special thing. Knowing we wouldn't be able to finish it, but still wanted it. Randy was making fun of our chocolate covered faces while snapping a picture. It broke my heart. I know she's not mine but it sure as hell felt like it. After seeing this, I knew what I had to do. I had to set a good example for her. When times get hard never take the easy way out. I put the picture down and poured everything out of that bottle. This was harder than I thought it would be. There was one person I needed answers from. I dialed the number, it felt like years for him to answer. I mean I know it's late but wake up!

"Hello" He sounded so tired, but I needed answers.

"Shawn, it's Brooke" I heard some noise and mumbles on the other side. I'm guessing he was telling his wife that it was me and walking into another room.

"How are you"

"It's close to midnight and you are asking how I am?" I chuckled a bit.

"Hunter told me. Everything."

"It's not fair."

"I know it's not"

"I shouldn't have even got comfortable taking Sams place."

"I know you shouldn't have."

"Yeah way to make me feel better are you going to just agree with everything I say."

"Everything you are saying is true, but not the full story. Yes it's not fair I know. Taking her place though. You kind of did, knowing the possibility of getting hurt. B I have known you for years. When It comes to love you are so careful. If you didn't love as much as you do then you wouldn't have taken the chance. You can't always control your heart. As for the little girl. I have seen her. So adorable, how could you not get attached. You did nothing wrong. Also nobody can tell you the right thing here. Love is love. If you and him belong together it will happen. You just feel less guilty if you give him a chance to fix it with Sam" The tears were rolling down my cheeks. Everything he said was true. Yes Sam threatened me but I would feel guilty too. I mean he did marry her and not me. I was also so angry, I didn't deserve this pain.

"Where was your God"

"What" I think he was surprised by my sudden question.

"Your God. Where was he? I have made mistakes in my life, but im trying. I try everyday to be a good person. All of you constantly say how good of a friend I am. I'm always trying to help people. How is this fair!" I was angry. I did everything that they told me to do. Trust in God. I was beaten as kid. I got cheated on by my husband, my uncle who has been there for everything dies, and now I lose two people I love.

"Brooke…I know it's hard, but he wouldn't give you something you can't handle. Has he ever? You lived through your parents and stayed strong. You are living your dream job. Yes you always get heart broken. I'm sorry for that. I know you need somebody to blame. Don't let it be him."

"I'm tired of hurting Shawn."

"I know B. I'm here for you. I love you and will be praying for you. You should give it a try."

"That's more of your thing than mine."

"I'm not going to force you. Just some advice. You might feel better letting it all out."

"Love you too. Say goodnight to the wife and kids for me." I hung up before he could speak anymore. He says God saved him. I knew him before his godly ways. I'm glad he got the help he needed. I just don't know if that is what will help me.

.

.

.

**Maryse's POV**

"Yeah I know, I just worry. Love you too baby. Goodnight dream of me"

"I always do. Don't stress so much. She knows your there for her. Goodnight." I hung up the phone and went back to brushing my hair. I know Mike was right, but it didn't stop me from worrying. I walked over to put my phone on the charger. On the nightstand was a picture of Brooke, Randy, Ted, Cody, Mike, and me. I remember that day. It was one of the first times Brooke and I hung out. Everything was better then. No matter how much she hurt, she had her uncle. He seemed to make everything better like Randy did for her. Now she has lost the both of them. I heard whispering coming from down the hall. I put the picture down and went to follow the sound. I realized it was coming from Brooke's room. I opened to the door slightly just enough to see her. She was knelt beside here bed. Hands placed on it together and eyes closed, with tears running down her cheeks. I never thought of her as the praying type. I shouldn't listen, but I'm worried for her.

" _I know I don't talk to you much. I have a problem with even believing you exist. You may not even want to hear the words I speak. I beg of you though to please listen. I have been through hell and back. I never once complained. I just lived through it and moved on. I never asked for help. I always handle my issues on my own. Not wanting to burden others. Hypocrite I am huh? I mean when someone I love is in trouble I am the first to try and help. I guess I feel solving their problems would make up for me not handling mine. I'm not asking you to give me everything. I know I have more then plenty. I have the job that I love. I guess I'm suppose to thank you for that. Look all I ask of you is to let that little girl have a happy life, never let her feel unwanted. Let Randy be happy." _

She paused and was trying to control her sobbing. It her to see her like this. She always make sure she looks strong in front of people, thinking that she is weak. She has know idea how strong she really is.

"_and my last request is please take the pain away. All of it. Take the love for him away and her. Take the loss feeling of my dearest uncle. Take away the images of my fathers fist. Take away the unwanted feeling my mother gave me. Please spare me, I don't know if I could take much more." _

It took a few moments until she got her crying under control. I figured that was my cue to walk in. She looked up at me, I could finally see all the pain she was holding back.

"I don't want to talk Ryse." She said in a whisper.

"Me either. Just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie" She smiled softly. Score I got half a smile.

"Only you would see me like this and ask to watch a movie"

"It would take your mind off things and we could eat a whole bunch of junk food. You know something normal."

"I'd like that" There is not much I can do but be there for her. I can't force out her feeling, but I can let her know she is not alone. A good movie with my friend should make her feel better. Just a little. I am determined to make sure she ends up as happy as I am with Mike.

**Review (:**

**Next Chapter**

**Still the best**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the reviews! I just wanted to say that I don't hate Sam, it's just a story. This is also almost coming to an end. Only 4 chapters left after this one. I hope I have done well. Oh and a kinda Cenaton moment in here for FansofCenaton (:**

**Chapter 25**

**John's POV**

"Randy I just think you need to be a little open minded here" All I received was a glare. Damn now I know I shouldn't give him advice.

"You are suppose to be my best friend. Why do you always take her side?"

"I'm not taking sides. It just come on man you know her. There has to be a reason she did this"

"Yeah that she is scared? Oh wait she can't handle the guilt of breaking up a marriage that is basically over anyways. It's all excuses. I'm done." How I suppose to get through to him. He is so full of anger.

"Fight for her. She is going to push you away, but you fight. Break that wall down and give her the happiness she deserves. Do you remember those words?" He looked down. Maybe I have a chance. "It's what you said to me, when I was ready to give up trying with her. Take your own advice man. She is confused and scared. You are sure you want her, than fight for her." He looked up at me and gave me this intense stare. I think this is the first time in our friendship, I didn't know what he was thinking. "Quit with the stare. Is this your way of saying you are in love with me? Aww randy your just not my type." I chuckled as he threw a boot at me. He laughed though. So maybe I lightened the mood. "Well Brooke is set to win tonight…"

"So" Shit back to Mr. Gloomy.

"Well it's kind of big. Ten time champ for her. Can you at least congratulate her tonight? No matter what you guys are going through come on man, she is still been your best friend since diapers."

"No"

"Rand.."

"No John. Have we had our problems before? Yes. Have we always set it aside for special days like this? Yes, but not this time. Not when it involves my daughter. The same daughter she promised not to hurt. Promised not to leave." He was lipid at the moment.

"Sam came back. Was she suppose to pretending playing mommy still?" He needs a reality check that his wife returned.

"It doesn't matter. I'm done with this!" He walked out in a rage. I sighed. I tried, these two are on their own.

**Brooke's POV**

I was walking up the ramp and stopped at the top for one last look. I raised my title high. This was a moment in my career, I would never forget. Fans chanting my name and tears threatening my eyes. This is a moment I worked so hard for. I wanted to do what I loved and be remembered for it. In that ring, out here with all my fans is where everything made sense to me. Always. I blew them a kiss and walked backstage. All my co workers were there to give me a hand. Saying their congrats to me. I was ambushed with hugs from Maryse, Ted, Cody, Cena, Christian and Hunter. Beth who gave me a hell of a match just now, shook my hand and said it was an honor. I was speechless. Just smiled and nodded walking away. I can't believe I made it this far. Walking further towards the locker room I ran into the one person that was missing. The one person that was always there. I can see the hurt in his eyes, but most of all the anger. He looked and my title and then me, opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He just shook his head and continues walking to his match. It was like a punch in the gut. No matter how mad we were at each other, we would always push it away for moments like this. This time really was different. I think I have just lost my best friend.

I showered and was ready to just get out of here. Grabbed my title and headed for my rental. "Brooke wait up" I grunted I knew it was to good to be true. Why did I think I could actually get out of here without running into anybody. I turned to see Mike waving for me.

"Damn you stormed out of there. What's the rush?"

"I just want to go and get some rest. It has been a long day. Match took a lot out of me."

"It's a big night for you. You don't want to go out and celebrate?" Mike was starting to get a worried look on his face. I know Maryse had him worried about me. Hell everybody was, but I'm fine. I will live. It just hurts.

"Not tonight. Tell Ryse I'm sorry and will see her later."

"I will. Try to feel better. I think going out and celebrating will take your mind off things, but I won't push. Get some rest."

"I will. Thanks Mike."

.

.

.

I just laid on the bed staring at the ceiling for hours. I should be happy. I have the job I always wanted. Why can't I just get over things? My dad was an abusive drug dealing pig. Why can't I just forget the pain he caused? I mean I have grown up. My mom never wanted me. Why can't I just forget that too? I had Elaine to be there for me. Failed marriage, but it was a toxic relationship anyways. My uncle is gone. Well people die. I can't be with the one I love most. I hate this. I'm never the one for self pity. Shit happens and I move on. My personal life not so great, but I have the career. I looked over at my title on the nightstand. That is what I need to focus on. Whenever I am in that ring or cutting a promo I feel my happiest. Now I find myself staring at my title instead of the ceiling. Another notification went off on my phone. It has been beeping for hours. I sighed and finally decide to pick up. It was exactly what I expected.I had texts from All the girls, Kevin, Shawn, Scott, Ted and Adam. All wanted to know if I was ok or why I didn't come out tonight. I sent a mass message to all.

_I'm ok. Thanks for the congrats it does mean a lot. Just burned out. I need some time. Please give me time. Love you all. Thanks again._

I'm hoping that holds them off for a few days. As I was about to set my phone down, someone was calling. I didn't recognize the number. Probably Maryse using someone's hone hoping I answer. Let me put some of her worry out.

"Hello"

"Hey umm is this Brooke?" I hate when people call me and ask who I am. Um hello you called me! She is lucky I don't have the energy to fight.

"Yes this is she" Wait isn't it like two in the morning. Who is calling now?

"This is Alanna nanny. I'm sorry to bother you so late, but her father never came home. Her mom is out of town and I found you number under emergency contacts." Since when did she get a nanny? Also where the hell is Randy? Sam just came back where did she leave to again?

"What's the room number, I will be there as soon as I can"

"Thank you so much. I had no idea what to do. Room 203."

"It's no problem at all" I hung up and started to get dressed. How could he forget about her?

.

.

The room was to far of walk to get to. I knocked on the door and a girl that looked no older than 20 answered. "Brooke" I nodded and she let me in.

"Where is she?"

"In the her room. She is cranky because she is tired and upset because her father never showed."

"Never showed? Did she not know you would watch her tonight"

"Yes she did, but he was suppose to take her out after the show. That was the deal. I got worried when he didn't come. I called his friend John, but he didn't answer." Where the hell is he? I can't believe he forgot her.

"I can take it from here. You can go home now. Sorry so late." She grabbed her stuff to leave and walked towards the door. "Wait…Did she tell you to call me? You said emergency contact. I know neither Randy or Sam would put me on that list." She looked down and gave a small smile.

"You caught me. She asked for you. Her mom left and her dad stood her up. She said she wished you were here and had your phone number memorized."

"She memorized it?" I said in a small whisper mostly to myself.

"Yep. One smart girl" With that she walked out the door. I left her. I left her when I promised I wouldn't and she still wishes for me to be here for her. I walked to her room and saw her curled up on the bed. "Al, baby it's me" She turned to look at me and hopped off the bed running to me. Wrapped her arms around my waist. "Daddy forgot me. Is he sick like mommy was?" Randy knows how fragile she is with all of this. How could he not tell her he couldn't make it. Well I guess I have done the same thing to her kinda. I kneeled down to her level and hugged her as tight as I could. God I missed this little girl. "No daddy isn't sick, he just had to work late. Maybe." I pulled back to look at her face to face. "How about we watch cartoons until you fall asleep." She smiled and nodded. Got comfortable on the couch and switched on the TV. It wasn't on two minutes before she was already had her head in my lap fast asleep. I chuckled she was tired. I ran my fingers through her hair. Having her with me is another thing that makes me happy, but it's a happiness that's not mine to take. "I know you are going to be angry with me soon. Coming back tonight and then ignoring you again, but when you get older I pray you understand. I never gave up on you baby girl, I just wanted the best for you." I felt a tear run down my cheek. I haven't cried since that day I ended things with Randy. I don't have the time to.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand and heard the door creaking open.

"What are you doing here?" I looked up at him and shook my head. Picked up Alanna and went to set her on her bed. I kissed her forehead. "Remember I just want you to be happy" I walked back, shutting her door behind me. Randy still stood in his same stop staring me down.

"I asked you a question."

"Oh so we are going to play twenty questions. Where have you been?"

"I asked first."

"I'm here because a certain someone forget his daughter with the nanny. Didn't even call to say he was alright."

"What the hell are you talking about? Nanny? Where is Sam…shit. I thought she was leaving next weekend." He groaned and sat on the couch with rubbing his face. It was then that I smelled the alcohol.

"Are you drunk?"

"I had a few, not drunk. I didn't just neglant her ok. I got my weekends mixed."

" I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"You think its smart for Sam to already be out of town?"

"Why do you care? You don't want apart of this anymore."

"Doesn't mean I don't care. Al is very sensitive right now. When you didn't show she thought you left for good. You know what? You're right it's not my business." I walked to the door only to be pulled back and pinned against the wall.

"You said you care" he whispered with his face dangerously close to mine.

"You know I do." I was looking everywhere but his eyes. I had to stay strong.

"I didn't mean to forget. Is she ok?"

"I think so. You just have to be careful. She always thinks when someone is gone to long they aren't coming back. Have to stay with her sometimes for her to feel safe."

"You left."

"She isn't my daughter. I was never meant to stay." He grabbed my chin pulling my face to look at him.

"I want you to stay. I miss you. I need you." I put my hand on the side of his face. It felt so good to touch his skin again. "I miss you too, but…" He cut me off pressing his lips to mine. He pulled me closer to him, begging for an entrance. I missed him so much, granted him what he wanted opening my mouth slightly more. He deepened the kiss and lifted me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him on instinct.

"I want you Brooke. Not Sam please believe that." Hearing her name brought me back to reality. I pushed him away from me. "Babe please don't push me away"

"We just can't ok." I ran out of there before he could stop me. Did he really want me? Does he mean what he says or is her still mad at her? He chose her all those years ago. Why me now? It doesn't matter if chooses me now. I can't let Al go through a custody battle. As soon as I got to my room. I turned off my phone. I didn't want to be bothered anymore. I just needed to try and sleep. I needed to forget. I stripped down and my tank and boy shorts, then there was a knock. "Go away" I mumbled. It's three in the morning and people want to visit. I should punch them, knocking them out for the night. I threw on my robe and cursed myself. I should have known it as him.

"Ran.."

"John is with Al. We need to talk now. It can't wait. About everything and I mean everything. No matter how much we don't want to." Yeah I know about the everything he was talking about. Am I prepared for this?

**Next Chapter.**

**A New Start.**

**Review (:**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long. I have been busy with work and other things. I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 26**

**Brookes POV**

Randy brushed past me. I sighed and shut the door. There was always a reason we didn't talk much about his playboy days. We both made mistakes during that time. Mistakes neither of us wanted to remember. "Look we don't have to talk about this. It's in the past." He just looked down for a minute in deep thought.

"We do, it's why you are pushing me away and I know it." He walked closer to me. I stepped back with every step. I couldn't get lost in his touch. I had to stay strong. I kicked my self mentally when I realized I had hit a wall. Well so much for the plan of staying away. He cupped my face with one hand and placed the other on my waist.

"Babe you have no idea how bad I feel for those days. You say it's in the past, but you haven't forgotten. If you did then we would be together"

"We both have made our mistakes. Things can always be forgiven but never forgotten. We have both done things, but they are in the past. I say it because I mean it." I guess randy had taken that as an ok to continue with the touching. His hand raised my shirt a little. He was rubbing cirlcles on my bare skin while planting kisses from my lips to my neck. Once I listen to what my body wants I'm a goner. There is no way I could leave this man's side again. He wants the truth fine. I think it's time I'm honest with myself. Sam blackmailing me isn't the only reason I have kept my distance. Her words stayed with me. He chose me is what she said. That is the truth. He did. "You chose her not me. You married her, I was around then. I have always been here. You didn't want me." My words made him come to a complete stop. "You have nothing to say because it's the truth. You married her for a reason Randy. She made a mistake. I have made plenty, yet you always forgive me. Why not forgive her? Like I said you did marry her." He mumbled something but I couldn't quiet hear him. "What?" he pushed himself off the wall and screamed his words. Not in anger, it was as if he was relieved of telling a secret.

"She was new!"

"What do you mean?"

"She never had seen the bad in me. I forced you to do horrible things Brooke"

"You never forced me to do anything."

"Lets not bullshit. Your weakness is protecting the people you love. I knew that and took advange."

"Look the stuff I did was my choice"

"The stuff you did. Why won't you admit it? Because it makes you sick. I knew how you felt about it and made you do it." I looked at the ground. I didn't want to see the guilt in his eyes. "Say it"

"Randy just stop"

"Just say it. We have sugar coated it for years. Calling it a few one night stands. We had an affair! I made you the other women! After what Dan did to you. I should have never. I'm so sorry" He was right I was the other women for months and I hated it. I know what it feels like to be cheated on. It killed me to do it, but it needed to be done.

"It's not your fault. It was either me or you go after a bunch of ring rats and Sam would have found out. You didn't know how desperate some of those girls are to say they are having Randy Ortons baby. I did what I had to."

"Thats the thing. I knew you would! I wanted you Brooke and I wanted Sam too. I just couldn't show her that side of me. I gave you the bad and went home acting perfect with her. That wasn't fair. Oh God and the drugs. I'm so so sorry. I wish I could take back the pain I caused you."

"Stop saying sorry. I forgave you a long time ago. Did I forget it? No. I wouldn't want to. It lets me know how far lost you can get. I don't want that for you again. That's why I want to remember. So I can make sure you never take that path again. The drugs? Randy I only smoked one joint with you. Yes I did it because I didn't want you to go to somebody else who cared less about you. You always kept the pills and drinks away from me though. That is how I knew you were not a complete selfish jackass and I had a chance to get you out of the darkness"

"You did."

"No Alanna did. She changed you for the better"

"Yes that's true, but I wouldn't have gotten my head straight before her birth if it wasn't for you."

"But by that time the affair was long over. I was just the best friend again."

"You have never been just the best friend. It has always been you. I have loved you since we were sixteen. Things got complicated though. You went to start your career and I went to the Marines. I hated letting you go. When everything went down. I came back and you were married. I was back to being the best friend again."

"I was just going through alot. So were you and I didn't want to bother you. I was so alone and Dan was there. Ran.."

"You don't need to explain. I know, but by the time you were getting completely over the divorce I was with Stacy. Then when that ended you were with John and I found Sam."

"Timing really fucked us up huh?" he chuckled a little and then went back to his serious face.

"I never wanted to hurt Sam. I realized marrying her was a mistake. I was trying to find out how to end things when she told me she was pregnant. I couldn't do it then. I owed it to my baby to be a good family man even though my heart belonged to somebody else." I didn't know what to say. I was frozen physically and mentally. He came close to me again. Wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "It's always been you. I tried to push away my feelings, but after having you again I can never let go again. I just want to do it right this time" He trailed my neck with kisses until he foumd his way to my lips. I missed him so much. "Randy wait" He stopped with a confused look in his eyes. What else could there be left to say? We poured our hearts out. Well he did. I need to tell him everything.

"Sam is blackmailing me to stay away from you and Alanna."

"What!" He had once again pushed himself away but this time in frustration.

"She says she will fight for custody and with us on the road all the time she could win."

"I knew there was a reason for yoy ditching on Al. You would never hurt her. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted you to try. I didn't want it to turn into a custody battle for Alanna's sake. It would hurt her to have to choose between you two."

"I can't believe Sam did this. I'm going to get this all figured out."

"Randy just be calm about things. Think about Al. You should really get back to her." he nodded and stopped while he had the door half opened.

"I'm going to figure this out. Once I do, I promise I will make you believe that my heart has always been yours." He winked and shut the door. I lightly smiled. I hope he knows what he is doing. I don't want anybody hurt. Especially Alanna. There was also on thing still in my mind. What was Sam hiding that she didn't want Randy to know? What was that phone call about?

Review :)

NEXT CHAPTER

Nothing but the truth.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for your lovely reviews. Two chapters left after this. I have really enjoyed writing this.**

**Chapter 27**

**Brookes POV**

"Nattie, I'm sure you are next in line for a proposal." I could see her eyes light up at the thought. We were sat in the lockeroom getting ready for long day ahead. Of course talking about Maryse's to die for wedding gown.

"I could plan the wedding!"

"Ryse you are already planning yours"

"Exactly and I love it!" I shook my head a bit as she walked to get over to the bathroom for a shower. She does love everything to do with fashion and parties.

"I'm alright if he doesn't. As long as he is in my life. I'm good." she had the biggest smile.

"Really? You have been together for so long."

"Doesn't matter to me. I know what it is like to not have him. Don't need a ring to tell me he is my forever"

"Wait. What do you mean not have him? You guys have broken up before? You just look so perfect."

"Yeah. I was lost, didn't really know who I was. Didn't know what I wanted for me. We took a break. I got my feelings sorted and he stuck around waiting. Showed me he was the one." That reminded me so much of me. I never knew how to handle anything in a healthy way. Wrestling was the only clear goal. Until now. Could Randy and I work this time?

"That's such a sweet story. Kind of like a fairy tale."

"It will happen for you. Sooner than you realize. Once you stop being stubborn" before I could answer her, Alanna came running in. She jumped right in my arms.

"Mommy Brooke" Not too far behide her was Sam. She didn't look happy at all.

"Alanna come here" She did as she said and Sam picked her up. Nattie just gave me a sympathy look. "What did we talk about? Brooke isn't mommy." There was just something off with her tone.

Alanna just nodded and Sam handed her to the nanny. They walked out the door while Sam stayed. I knew I was in for her bitching.

"I want you to quit playing mommy"

"Wow Sam she came running in here. Brooke did nothing."

"I didn't ask you anything" Nattie opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her.

"I got this. Here is the thing. Alanna loves me. You have to accept that. She was devastated when you left. I was there. I understand you couldnt be but you need to get over this. I know you are her mother. I will tell her to call me aunt Brooke again. She is just a little girl. She doesn't understand that we hate each other. If you love her then stop acting petty. For her sake when she is around act like we are best friends. I'm sorry Sam, I may not be her mother but I am her God mother. I will not abandon her." with that I just brushed past her and walked off. I had an interview to get to and wasn't in the mood for her. I tried to be nice and understand, but she keeps pushing me. Next thing I know I hear my name being screamed by one of the stage guys. "Gabe right?"

"Yes that's right. Look sorry to bother you but there is someone outside looking for you" Right as I was going to answer my phone went off with two texts. One from Randy saying he was going to talk to Sam today. The other saying to hurry up and get my ass to the interview. Isn't Hunter the nicest? "umm there are plenty of people looking for me outside. They are called fans. Look I really have to go. Running late"

"Not a fan some guy. He swears he knows you and it's urgent. He says his sister is someone named Samantha?" No way. Sam's brother was here to see me. Why? It couldn't be right.

"Take me to him" I followed Gabe to a back door. He opened and gave the ok to let the guy in and left us alone. Yep that is Sams brother. Hasn't changed a bit since the wedding.

"I don't mean to be rude but what do you want from me out if all people?"

"Not here. Somewhere private please" I was a little unsure but for some reason his eyes told me I could trust him. I nodded and found an empty locker room.

"Ok so..."

"My sister has been lying" Well that's a way to start a convo.

"Excuse me?"

"She was never sick. She lied."

"What do you mean? I was the last person to see her before she left. She was a wreck." He just scoffed.

"Pretty good actress"

"If she wasn't sick then..."

"She was out having a blast." Did he really have to interrupt me every time? Thats it no longer talking. I guess he noticed I was going to stay silent and continued. "She has been having an affair. She left to be with him. Came back when she realized he wouldn't leave his family for her." I was processing everything being said. She chose some man over her daughter. I knew something was off earlier. Something about her voice and the look in her eyes. So this is what the phone call was about.

"Do you have any proof?" He nodded and pulled out some pictures. Yeah there was Sam and some guy getting pretty frisky on the beach. "She's your sister. Why are you doing this"

"I love her, but I also love my neice. She deserves the best. I don't get how Sam could just leave her. I just thought the truth should be told."

"Thanks"

"No problem. Thanks for listening. I have to go now. If I'm late with meeting with her she will know something is up" I nodded and he walked out the door. This was just all so crazy, but not mine to deal with. I pulled my phone out and texted Randy what I was told. I know I should have told him in person but something Nattie said stayed with me. "I was lost. Didn't know what I wanted for me." All I knew is screw this interview. I needed to get on plane. There is someone I need to see.

**Randy's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I was just staring at the text. An affair? I'm not the poster child for being faithful but did nothing like this once our vowels were said. I heard the door shut and in walked in my soon to be ex wife. "Hey baby" She sat down too close for my likeing. I was just trying to keep calm. "Where is Alanna?"

"Sent her to play with Aurora" She smiled and started rubbing her hands up my abs.

"Good should give us some time"

"Good? You were away from her for months. You left town for God knows what the other day. You just got back. Don't you think you should concentrate on being with her?" She seemed startled by my outburst.

"Where is this coming from?"

"You lied."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I don't why I am surprised. I didn't think you had the heart to blackmail but you did that too"

"Randy.."

"Brooke told me everything"

"Randy I can explain. I didn't want to lose are family"

"Stop lying. If you cared about are family at all you would have never left!"

"I was sick!"

"No you were getting fucked on the beach with another married man!" She had this surprised look. She honestly thought I would never find out.

"So I had an affair? Like you haven't. I know about Brooke."

"You don't get it do you?"

"What? That you could cheat and I can't"

"No. That I chose you over her. I married you. Once that ring was on your finger I was faithful. I wanted nothing more than to be the man you wanted me to be"

"I'm sorry ok. We Can get through this though."

"You still don't get it! I would be able to forgive you for an affair."

"Get what then!"

"You left our daughter!"

"So did Brooke, but you forgave her"

"She only did it because you blackmailed her. There is the difference. It took her mother destroying her for her to stay away. She was ACTUALLY sick, but she bounced back. It took you to threaten to take her away from me for her to stay away. She isn't even her child and she treated her like nothing but her own. She held her when she cried for you! She helped her with her nightmares. You want to hear a story? Alanna was sick for a few days. She rushed out of interview to spend tbe night with her. A couple days later Brooked got a little hurt. She couldn't breath. Doctor told her to calm down. You want to know her words? "I can't I have to get back to the hotel for Alanna" She didn't care if she made her injury worse or if she quit breathing. She was only concerned with the fact that she didn't want Al thinking that if somebody leaves they don't come back. That's the person she is. So watch what you say. It took her a whole hell of a lot more than having the hots for some guy to leave her." Everything I just said didn't even seem to phase her. She still had this look I couldn't describe. "If that guy would have decided to leave his family, would you have stayed gone?" She just gave me the same look. "Here is the deal. I would never make the decision of keeping you away from Alanna. When she gets old enough she can decide if she wants you to stick around. Sign the divorce papers and we will share custody. Let's get something clear. If we do this, you are in it for the long haul. I will be damned if you stay and then decide to leave. Breaking our little girls heart again. Your choice"

**Brookes POV**

I was just sitting in the car staring at the place where so many memories were. Some good, mostly bad. I like to believe there were some happy times. I heard my voices ringtone going off.

"Hey, how did everything go?"

"She left"

"I'm so sorry Randy. I really didn't want to be right about this one"

"It's better she left now than later. How did you know?"

"When Al called me mommy. She didn't seem hurt or angry at it. She just looked annoyed. I don't know just the same look my mom always gave me. Like she didn't want to deal with me but felt as if she had too"

"It just all crazy. I just want to forget for a couple days. You know act like our lives are not completely fucked up" I chuckled.

"Isn't it always"

"You never told me why you flew home anyways. Everything ok?"

"Yeah. It's just we won't be here for awhile. Since we were only a couple hours away, I took the chance. Leena gets bored." I wasn't completely lying. I did go home and visit Leena. I just was making a stop before I flew back. I's something that needs to happen.

"You two have come a long way."

"Yeah we have. Glad she found me"

"Alright well when can I expect you. You have been there for hours now. Media tomorrow morning remember?"

"Yeah I know. Going to get chewed out for ditching today. I should be back by tonight"

"Alright well I will have a movie and junk food ready. Safe flying back babe"

"Make sure you put extra butter on the popcorn" I smiled and hung up. I wish things were simple and I could just be happy with him. Everything is complicated when it comes to us though. Well not so much us but ourselves. I needed tk figure myself out and this was the only way I could think of. I was parked at the house I use to live in with my husband. Ex husband now, has been for years. For some reason he has never really moved on. He keeps calling. I need to end this and figure out what hell my hearts wants. I got out of the car and went to go knock on the door and talk to somebody I have had the most toxic relationship with. Our marriage was anything but pleasent. Simple misery. Randy would flip if he knew I was here.

NEXT CHAPTER

Closure.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry so late. As always been busy with work. Computer screen broke so I wrote this all on my phone. Hope you like it. Thanks for your reviews :) **

Brooke's POV

I walked up to the door and took a deep breathe before knocking. Heard some shuffling around. Just turn around, was the thought running through my mind. By the time my thoughts got to my feet, It was too late. Heard a click and the door swung open.

"Brooke" He still looked just as handsome from when were married. His shock face turned into a smile. That smile. I felt as if I would puke any minute now. Not out of disgust, but I was overwelmed with all the memories of us flowing through. I have to keep strong. He never gets to see me weak ever again. I pushed past him and let myself in.

"You have been trying to contact me for months. What is it exactly that you want?" He shut the door, walked over to the couch and patted the seat next to him.

"Well hello to you too" I sat on a chair across the room. "I'm not going to kill you or anything" he chuckled.

"All jokes aside. I don't have time. I need to get back to work"

"Work or Randy?"

"Dan, don't do this."

"I'm not. He has always made you happy. More than I ever could." He seemed sincere. He has never said Randy's name without anger. I took a chance and moved to sit next to him.

"Why have you been trying to contact me? The last time.."

"I know. I wanted you back. I was dumb to think that I deserved a second.." I gave him a look. He is underestimating how messed up we were. "I mean fourth chance."

"Dan, I promise you I tried. I loved you so much, I just couldn't deal with the cheating."

"You're sorry? You were going to retire early for me. So we could have a family. When I found out that couldn't happen, I messed up. You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the asshole husband that wanted you just to be a housewife." He took my hand. "I have been calling you, well this may be selfish. I needed closure. I never thought I would find anybody that would take my bullshit like you did, but I did. She is great." He nodded his head toward a picture on the mantle. I walked over to it and got a better look.

"She's pretty. Don't hurt her." I wanted this for Dan. For him to be the boy I fell in love with in high school. Not the jackass he turned into when we married. I made my share of mistakes but he has a longer list and worse.

"I already have. That's why I needed to see you"

"How can I help?"

"She found a locked drawer with all of stuff full of you and I. I kept it so I would be reminded of how badly I hurt you and never want to do that to her."

*flashback*

So many mixed feelings going through my head. Sad,angry, and feel like an idot. I don't know how to feel. I just stared at the text. I can't believe it's happening again.

"Baby this week is going to be amazing. I mean I hate that you bruised you ankle, but gives me more time with you" He called out from the bathroom. Getting ready to spend a long overdue evening together. Well overdue for me. He obviousy had somebody taking care of his needs again.

"You sure your happy I'm home?" He came out with a confused look and then saw the phone in my hand.

"Brooke whatever you saw..."

"Who hell is calling you honey and thanking you for last night?" I refused to let my tears come out. I have cried too much over this marriage. He came closer and grabbed his phone back, looked me straight in the eyes with his guilt. He always got me there. If he didn't do it to hurt, then he still loved me right?

"Don't give me that look. You wouldn't be hurting if you never picked up my phone. Why did you anyways? Why do we have to go through this again?

"Why don't you tell me!" His guilt left and anger came. He threw his phone across the room.

"Damnit Just stop. Can we have a good night for once!"

"Don't blame me for that. Everytime I am home you accuse me of cheating. Even though I'm the faithful one! You can't keep it in your pants!"

"Shut the fuck up!" he punched the wall. He always did this. We always did this. Get mad and abuse our house instead of each other.

"Oh you're angry? Shouldn't I be the one pissed!"

"Why do you care? I love you not her. You should be grateful. She is able to give me a lot that you can't like actually being home and children!" And there goes the low blow. He knows how much it kills me, that I can't have kids. He refuses to adopt. Reason why my career is so important.

"You right she can give you more" I felt broken and useless. I needed to get to my brothers house. I started packing some things, when he came running in with regret all over his face. Grabbed my hand to stop me.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it. Please let's just talk." He kept on pulling me away from the dresser. I lost it. I pushed everything on top of the dresser flying around the room. "Stop! I can't do this anymore. You think it's easy for me to be away from you! You knew my dreams before you said I do. You use to support them! It's over Dan. We are over." He just sat on the bed looking at the floor, while I packed what I needed. I turned to him and said goodbye and walked to the door. Before I could get to it he was on his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I was 14 when I asked you out. We had a good year, my mistake was letting you go back them. It took three years to get you back. It's three years since I said I do. It has been a rocky road, but I love you isn't that what matters. Please don't leave." The tears streamed down my face now. I cupped his face.

"I tried my best, I just couldn't be what you needed. I didn't deserve the name calling and the other girls. I love you, I do. I just can't anymore though. Not when you are this person." With that I left and never looked back.

*End of flashback*

"Listen to me. You messed up, but I could have focused on you more than my career. We both fucked up."

"No your career was the one thing going right for you. Don't ever regret that. I just didn't know how to explain it to her. She thinks I'm not over you. I am, just.."

"I'm your first love. There is always going to be some connection there, but that all. You love her right?"

"Yes very much."

"Then show her. Dan looking at you now, I see the man I fell in love with. Not the one who broke my heart. That's in your past. I forgive you"

"I could never ask for that."

"You didn't it's how I feel."

"Thank you." We just smiled at each other. I felt at peace.

"What about you? Don't give that look. I see the pictures on the internet. You and Randy finally huh? You seem like a natural mom with his little girl."

"She feels like my own. Randy and I though not sure."

"Why not?"

"I can't loose him if things go wrong."

"It won't. I had a front row seat to you guy's friendship. Yes I was jealous because you guys could make it through everything and we couldn't. I am positive that if things don't work out with you two. You won't lose him from you life."

"You seem so sure."

"I am"

"Why are you?"

"You once said that if I would change my ways, you would take me back. Here I am. The man you use to love, but you're not jumping in my arms. Which only means one thing. You already gave your heart away." I did. He has had my heart for years. Took me long enough to realize.

"We have to burn it" He looked at me confused. "The stuff of us. It's time we both moved on"

"I don't want to forget you. I don't regret what we had"

"You won't. Me either, it will always be in our memories. We don't need the pictures to remember" He nodded and went over to the drawer, while I started up the fireplace.

"You ready?" I looked over some of the pictures.

"We did have some good times"

"Yeah we did"

"Well now it's time to have good times with the ones we love now." We both smiled and started throwing them in the fire. Watched them burn in silence. No words needed to be spoken.

"I have to catch my flight back"

"One more thing. Before we both end our dating lives for good. We should go one more round. Fireplace is romantic"

"Dan" I gave a serious look. He chuckled.

"I'm joking of course, I'll walk you to the door." I just shook my head and slightly smiled. We got to the door and hugged. It felt good. Friendly good. Haven't had this with him ever. I couldn't get to my flight faster. Randy and I can finally be.

Randy's POV

"Yes baby girl. I will have Brooke call tomorrow. Goodnight love you." I hate hanging up on her. Her sweet voice. I have no idea who couldn't love her. Shook my head at the thought of Sam. I grabbed the remote to start up the movie. Brooke said she was on her way. As soon as I flipped the TV on TMZ was on my screen. Great. Wait is that Brooke? Of course they followed her. Wait is that...

"So much junk food. You know me to well" She said with a smile. How is she going to be with him and smile at me right now.

"You want to explain this!" I pointed to the TV. She sighed and looked down. Wow she feels guilty, wonder what for? Oh yeah she went back to him.

"Randy I.."

"Nevermind I see it on your face. The hate for him has disappeared which only means one thing. God how could you give him another chance!" I threw the remote on the couch. I was so frustrated. I wanted to fly there and beat him until he could no longer wrap his arms around her again.

"You have the wrong idea"

"He hurt you so much more than me. You refuse to give me another chance but give him one! I remember all the times you called me upset because of that bastard. You forget that!"

"Just shut up and let me explain!"

"I'm tired of shutting up when it comes to us.." Next thing I know I was cut off by her lips. Her soft lips I missed so much. I forgot about my anger for a second and got lost in the kiss. Falling back in a chair and she straddled my lap. I just wanted to be with her. It's what I always wanted. She pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"That was closure. It was what we needed. I love you, only you. You have my heart, my whole heart Randal Keith Orton. Nobody else"

"You have no idea how much I have been wanting to hear that. I love you too" She leaned and kissed me again. It felt good to have her in my arms again. This time I am never letting go.

**Next one is the last! I have enjoyed writing this. **

**Next Chapter**

**If only I can take the pain away. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys! Im so sorry, I'm like 5 months late maybe? I had a really crazy summer. I couldn't let this go. Had to add the last chapter. Thanks to everybody that read this story! You guys are amazing! I was so excited that someone has asked me to write more. So that is exactly what i will do. More stories to come . :)

**Brooke POV**

I was standing outside my hotel balcony. Enjoying the fresh air. Looking out at the sundown. Just thinking, cherishing everything I have at this moment. Hearing the laughter from the hotel room. My best friends all happy. Maryse and Mike's wedding is coming soon. Ted and Cody have their girls on their side, but bicker like they are the ones together. Trish, Amy and the other girls visit when they can. Then there is my amazing boyfriend, who is coming to wrap his arms around me as I think.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking"

"Should I worry?" I smiled and held him tighter.

"Randy, never worry. You have always been the love of my life."

"Good." I shoved him a bit.

"Good? That's all I get? I am raising your daughter for Christ sake!" I said with a chuckle. He looked deep into my eyes.

"Our daughter."

"Our daughter." I said in a whisper. Looking inside at her drawing and talking up a storm with Maryse. "She is great isn't she?"

"Well duh, I'm her dad." I rolled my eyes.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Always. You are my forever." He gently kissed me.

"I wish we would last forever."

"Brooke. You helped me through so much. If only I knew how to take all your pain away. I would do it."

"Randy, you being here. You're doing it." he smiled that smile I love. Those eyes always have me weak in the knees. I lifted myself up on my toes and pecked his soft lips. "Lets go inside, before Alanna ends up wanting to be Maryse again."

"Oh God lets hurry. I won't live."


End file.
